


I'm all yours

by DonnieTZ, serClizia



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Angst, Emotional Manipulation, Love, M/M, Mental Instability, Past Character Death, Physical Abuse, Sex, Teacher!Hannibal, Teacher-Student Relationship, student!Will
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-08-24 07:54:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 53,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8364115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DonnieTZ/pseuds/DonnieTZ, https://archiveofourown.org/users/serClizia/pseuds/serClizia
Summary: Quello fra Will Graham e il professor Hannibal Lecter è da subito un gioco di potere, una sfida reciproca, una strana tentazione.Il gioco perde presto le sue regole, però, finendo per diventare una relazione morbosa fatta di manipolazioni mentali e dipendenza. Fra la scoperta dell'oscuro passato di entrambi e un futuro da disegnare insieme, Hannibal e Will perderanno i loro contorni, per fondersi e smarrirsi uno nell'altro.





	1. The Cave

**Author's Note:**

> Questa storia è una role (roleplay, gioco di ruolo, scrittura a quattro mani, ditela come preferite XD) ed è stata un'idea folle sin dall'inizio, che ha minato la sanità mentale delle qui presenti autrici in più di un'occasione. Questo spiega l'alternarsi dei due POV: Will ([SerClizia](https://www.facebook.com/serClizia)) e Hannibal ([DonnieTZ](https://www.facebook.com/donniescrive/)).  
> La storia è abbastanza avanti da permetterci di pubblicare, al momento, quindi eccola qui.   
> Come sempre, attenzione ai tag!   
> Qualsiasi commento è il benvenuto e grazie per essere passati da queste parti!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will arriva tardi a lezione e attira l'attenzione del professor (o, meglio, "dottor") Lecter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Titolo del capitolo da "The Cave" dei Mumford and Sons.

 

Will aveva scelto il giorno fottutamente sbagliato per farsi venire le sue paranoie notturne e svegliarsi in un bagno di sudore. Si sistemò la tracolla sulla spalla mentre correva verso l'entrata e spalancò la porta dell'aula con un gesto secco. L'aula era gremita di gente e alla cattedra il Professor Lecter. Will chiuse gli occhi. Primo giorno di lezione, ed era in ritardo con quello che si diceva il professore più severo del campus. Bel lavoro, Will...

Il rumore della porta zittì Hannibal, facendo scivolare la lezione nel più assoluto silenzio. All'ingresso dell'aula, agitato e vagamente trasandato, un ragazzo guardò gli altri studenti come un animale sorpreso dai fari di un auto, per poi serrare le palpebre.  
«Se vuole prendere posto, procederei con la spiegazione, signor...?»

Will riaprì subito gli occhi. Il Professor Lecter gli aveva chiesto il nome, ma non aveva nessuna intenzione di darglielo. Infilò il corridoietto tra i posti e si piazzò nella prima sedia vuota, evitando il contatto visivo con tutti.

 _Maleducazione._  
Era qualcosa che semplicemente Hannibal non avrebbe tollerato nella sua aula. Eppure il ragazzo non sembrava voler interagire con il mondo circostante.  
Si prospettava un semestre decisamente difficile per lo studente, Hannibal se ne sarebbe assicurato.  
«Le ho chiesto come si chiama.»

«Merda,» gli scappò sottovoce. Non c'era modo di evitarlo, e il breve sguardo che lanciò verso il professore gli assicurò che non avrebbe mollato la presa. Si tossicchiò piano nel palmo della mano.  
«Uhm... Graham, Professor Lecter,» disse al legno sbiadito del suo banco.

Il mormorio nell'aula bastò a sottolineare le ultime due parole come una sorta di blasfemia.  
Hannibal fece il giro della cattedra, allacciandosi lentamente il bottone del completo.  
« _Dottor Lecter_ , in realtà. Se fosse arrivato puntuale lo saprebbe. Ma non vorremmo privare i suoi compagni del prezioso tempo di una lezione, Signor Graham.»  
Sorrise appena e fissò lo sguardo sullo studente, in attesa che alzasse gli occhi per incontrare i suoi.

Will sentì l'aula bisbigliare di stupore e sgomento. Alzò lo sguardo quando il professore si rivolse nuovamente a lui, più per riflesso che per volontà vera e propria. Vi rimase agganciato per un paio di secondi e poi lo distolse, tornando al banco e scuotendo la testa. Non avrebbe mai più parlato per il resto del semestre, probabilmente.

La lezione proseguì, le immagini alle spalle di Hannibal scorrevano una dopo l'altra, mentre lui esponeva la psiche dei pittori, i loro tormenti, il modo in cui le follie si riversavano sulla tela. Quando l'introduzione al suo corso terminò, il professore arrivò al pittore che avrebbero trattato per il resto del tempo, scandagliandone la vita e le opere: Francis Bacon. Mentre parlava, però, il suo sguardo, continuava a cadere su Will Graham.

Will prese appunti, inforcandosi gli occhiali sul naso di tanto in tanto. Non guardò mai verso il professore, nella speranza che si scordasse di lui al più presto. Anche perché era bravo, dio se lo era. Will assimilava tutto con ingordigia, pendendo dalle parole del Doctor Lecter.

Il modo in cui prendeva appunti, quel fremito leggero quando si sistemava gli occhiali sul naso, ogni dettaglio rivelava qualcosa che Hannibal imprimeva nella sua memoria eidetica. Aveva intenzione di usare quegli indizi nei prossimi sei mesi, proprio come aveva intenzione di fare alla fine di quella lezione.  
Quando l'ultima immagine apparve sulla bianca parete alle sue spalle, Hannibal si preparò a chiudere la spiegazione, chiedendo eventuali domande agli studenti che riempivano l'aula.

Will mise il tappo alla penna e cominciò a risistemare gli appunti. Si era ripromesso di non parlare e non lo avrebbe fatto. Magari in cinque o sei lezioni il Dottore si sarebbe dimenticato di lui e tutto sarebbe andato per il meglio. Anche perché la sua mente brulicava già di domande e approfondimenti da fare.

Quando l'aula non rispose – come ovvio per una prima lezione – Hannibal congedò i presenti e iniziò a risistemare le sue carte.  
«Ah, signor Graham, se non le dispiace gradirei si fermasse un attimo,» disse, senza neanche guardarlo, continuando l'operazione meccanica di chiudere la valigetta.

Con la sensazione di essere un condannato a morte, Will guardò i suoi colleghi sfilare via rumorosamente dall'aula. Quando ne furono rimasti pochi e poté muoversi liberamente senza il rischio di urtare nessuno, imboccò di nuovo il corridoietto armato della sua tracolla e della sua volontà di non farsi buttare fuori dal corso. Sospirò e si piazzò alle spalle del Professore, in attesa.

Hannibal si voltò per incontrare lo sguardo di Will Graham, dipingendosi in viso un sorriso a metà fra la comprensione e la condiscendenza. Era nervoso, lo studente. Si agitava, stringendo la tracolla, nutrendo una parte di Hannibal che aveva sempre trovato soddisfazione nel fare il professore.  
«Will...» iniziò, prima di interrompersi subito e aggiungere: «posso chiamarla Will?»

Oh. Il professore doveva aver controllato la lista degli iscritti per scovare il suo nome completo. Beh, d'altronde era proprio per via di quella lista che non si era inventato un nome falso su due piedi. Ma lo sguardo del professore era antagonizzante in un modo che non gli piaceva per niente, quindi si tirò un po' più su dritto con la schiena. «Preferisco signor Graham.»

Hannibal osservò il ragazzo raddrizzarsi e sistemarsi, come pronto ad una battaglia. Quel singolo gesto parlò più di ogni altro: Will Graham era pronto a lottare, anche se non sapeva per cosa. Gli si leggeva in viso una strana determinazione.  
«Il mio corso è a numero chiuso, lei questo lo sa. L'ho accettata per via del suo curriculum: ottimi voti, esperienze extrascolastiche interessanti, una mente brillante. Sì, mi ricordo di lei. Non è un corso facile, né per tutti. Ora, le domando, è sicuro di volerlo seguire? Crede di esserne in grado, _signor Graham_?» chiese, ponendo l'accento sulle ultime due parole.

Una mente brillante. Interessante. E no, il professore non si sarebbe scordato di lui oramai, quindi tanto valeva...  
«Ne sono in grado, _Doctor Lecter_ ,» calcò sulle ultime parole imitando il suo tono.

Hannibal afferrò la valigetta, avviandosi verso la porta. Prima di uscire, però, sentiva di doverlo mettere alla prova, in qualche modo. Voleva vedere quel piccolo segno di resistenza cedere appena.  
«Lei non apprezza il contatto visivo.» constatò, dimostrandogli di averlo osservato.

Will contrasse la mascella. Non gli piaceva molto essere osservato, e il professore lo teneva sotto uno scrutinio serrato, attento. Gli dava la sensazione che non lo avrebbe lasciato scivolare via e sottrarsi a cotanta attenzione. «Gli occhi... distraggono.»

Hannibal si limitò ad un sorriso. Qualcosa, in Will Graham, aveva finito per attirare la sua attenzione. Fosse stato un altro professore – un altro uomo – gli sarebbe quasi dispiaciuto per lui.  
«Alla prossima lezione, allora, _Will_.»  
E tutto, dal modo in cui lo guardò al modo in cui pronunciò il suo nome ignorando la sua precedente richiesta, era un modo per fargli capire chi avrebbe comandato da quel momento.

«Alla prossima, _Professor Lecter_ ,» disse con un lieve sorriso sfrontato.

 

 


	2. Boulevard of Broken Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will riceve un invito.

 

Non era esattamente un'intenzione arrivare di nuovo in ritardo. Era più una presa di posizione inconscia, si diceva mentre affrettava il passo – ma nemmeno tanto – giù per il corridoio. Voleva dimostrare al Professore che non si sarebbe lasciato intimorire. Entrò senza indugiare sulla soglia, lanciò solo una breve occhiata verso la cattedra e poi si inoltrò tra i banchi verso il suo posto.

L'aveva cercato con lo sguardo, aspettandosi di trovare i riccioli castani chini sugli appunti non appena avesse iniziato a parlare, invece Will fece il suo ingresso teatrale qualche minuto dopo, gettandogli solo una rapida occhiata. Credeva che avrebbe fatto di tutto per non farsi notare, ma era evidente che _desiderava_ farsi notare e forse neanche lo sapeva.  
Hannibal bevve quel singolo gesto, quella piccola dichiarazione di guerra, come uno dei suoi vini migliori.  
«Lieti di averla fra noi, signor Graham,» disse.

Will non rispose. In qualche modo sapeva che non sarebbe stata la stessa cosa farlo davanti a tutti gli altri studenti. Prese il suo posto in silenzio, premurandosi di guardarlo bene negli occhi mentre stappava la penna. Non sapeva bene nemmeno lui per comunicare cosa.

Se era attenzione che voleva, Hannibal gliel'avrebbe rifiutata. Ogni singola cosa andava conquistata, dopotutto, sudata e meritata.  
Riprese la lezione, mentre le immagini scorrevano contro la parete bianca, attento a non lasciar cadere lo sguardo su Will neanche per un istante. Neanche per sbaglio.  
Eppure, con una parte della mente, poteva dipingerlo con precisione.  
Andò avanti a parlare fino in fondo, il tono deciso e l'accento marcato che risuonava per l'aula, mentre quel quadro immaginario prendeva vita.

Il Professore si rifiutò di guardarlo per tutta la durata della lezione. Will era confuso. La volta scorsa Will aveva fatto di tutto per sfuggire alla sua attenzione senza riuscirci, e adesso... non aveva senso. Forse era una punizione per essere arrivato nuovamente in ritardo. D'altronde gli aveva chiesto se fosse all'altezza... certo che lo era. Lo avrebbe dimostrato. Si preparò ad avvicinarsi alla cattedra non appena la lezione non fosse finita.

«Temo che il nostro tempo stia arrivando alla fine. Le prossime lezioni entreranno nel vivo del corso e voglio che siate pronti: sarà una discesa all'inferno, esploreremo i limiti di un pittore carnale, violento, appassionato e scopriremo, nel farlo, parti di noi che ancora non conosciamo. Se non ci sono domande... arrivederci.»  
Ogni singola parola di quell'anticipazione divenne una sorta di avvertimento. Avrebbe voluto osservare l'espressione di Will, conoscerne i confini, ma era una strategia a lungo termine. Così attese domande che non arrivarono e si voltò per sistemare le sue carte, dando modo agli studenti di fare lo stesso.

Will aspettò pazientemente che il flusso di studenti sciamasse fuori dalla stanza. Non si alzò nemmeno quando rimasero solo i soliti tre o quattro ragazzi che si attardavano nel raccogliere le proprie cose o chiacchierare tra loro nel tragitto verso l'uscita. Stavolta voleva essere certo che sarebbero stati soli.

Hannibal si voltò e lì, seduto nell'aula deserta, c'era Will Graham.  
«Qualcosa della lezione non le è chiaro?» chiese, lasciando che la domanda riecheggiasse per le pareti. «Forse potrebbe pensare di arrivare puntale e seguirla dall'inizio» aggiunse, un sorriso in viso e una nota casuale nella voce.

«Non ho bisogno di seguirla dall'inizio per capirla,» fu la prima cosa che gli uscì di bocca senza pensarci. Non era per quello che si era fermato, d'altronde. Però era vero, e il professore avrebbe dovuto saperlo vista la sua 'mente brillante'. Riprese fiato. «Ho delle domande. Se ha tempo.»  
Fissò intensamente le mani incrociate in grembo. Per qualche motivo trovava difficile guardarlo, in quel momento. Più del solito.

Ed eccolo di nuovo, quello scampolo di fragilità, la crepa attraverso cui Hannibal vedeva filtrare la personalità di Will.  
«Per lei, _Will_ , ho tempo,» concesse, avvicinandosi piano, una mano nella tasca del completo e l'altra stretta alla valigetta.

Un insolito fremito gli fece vibrare la colonna vertebrale. Probabilmente per il fastidio. Lo fissò negli occhi. «Grazie, Professor Lecter.»  
Si alzò, fece il giro del banco e vi si appoggiò sopra. Si passò il palmo sulla bocca e sul mento, pensieroso. «Sono... affascinato dalla vita privata dell'artista. E dalle opere che lei ci ha fatto vedere... quanto pensa possa trasparire la vera personalità dell'artista? Il suo vero io, i suoi segreti.»

«I suoi segreti...» Hannibal si fece ancora più vicino, fino ad invadere lo spazio personale dello studente quanto bastava.  
Non troppo. Non troppo poco.  
«I segreti non hanno posto nell'arte. L'arte ha il compito di sviscerarli, di mostrarli al mondo in tutta la loro grottesca bellezza. Tutta l'anima, la vita, ogni singolo respiro di un artista finiscono per imprimersi sulla tela. E vale la stessa regola per i suoi soggetti. La tua è una buona domanda, Will, un argomento stimolante. Ma non basta certo qualche minuto dopo una lezione per _soddisfare_ la tua curiosità. Fra un'ora mi troverai nel mio ufficio e sarò a tua disposizione. Se vorrai.»

Will si spalmò istintivamente contro il banco, battendo le palpebre verso un punto imprecisato della spalla del professore. Forse gli girava un po' la testa, ma annuì, nuovamente rispondendo senza usare parole. Sarebbe andato. Non sarebbe scappato.

***

Nel suo ufficio, Hannibal firmò l'ultimo tedioso documento utile alla burocrazia del college, prima di guardare l'ora. Aveva ripercorso ogni passo di quanto accaduto prima: il profumo di Will – un economico dopobarba, così evidente nella sua dichiarazione di disinteresse verso quelle superficialità –, il suo nervoso annuire, il modo in cui Hannibal stesso era uscito dal suo spazio personale per congedarsi educatamente, dandogli le spalle e abbandonandolo lì.  
Era arrivato il momento di un colloquio privato. Non era certo che lo studente si sarebbe presentato, ma le due poltrone al centro dello studio erano pronte a riceverlo.

Fu solo quando il Professor Lecter lasciò l'aula che Will finalmente si accorse che gli avesse dato del tu. Forse si era convinto che provocandolo avrebbe lasciato il corso, o magari voleva semplicemente vedere cosa Will avrebbe fatto. Si andò a prendere un caffè e passò l'ora successiva riguardando gli appunti. Non si sarebbe fatto trovare impreparato. Allo scoccare dell'ora era fuori dal corridoio dello studio, la familiare sensazione di disagio che lo accompagnava nella vita che gli gorgogliava nello stomaco. Insieme a uno strano senso di allarme, che scacciò via per posare due nocche sul legno scuro della porta e bussare per tre volte con un tocco leggero.

Hannibal ascoltò il suono delicato del bussare, ma attese un istante più del necessario. Chiuse gli occhi, assaporando sulla punta del labbra quel piccolo successo. Chiamarlo per nome, avvicinarsi lentamente, imporre una confidenza forzata eppure voluta, spingerlo a reclamare attenzione, attirarlo lì. Una danza a cui Hannibal aveva già giocato, in passato. Ma qualcosa, in quello studente, era innegabilmente e intrinsecamente diverso.  
Si alzò, allacciando nuovamente il bottone del completo, per andare ad aprire.  
Quando si ritrovò davanti Will Graham, lo invitò con tono deciso.  
«Will. Entra, prego.»

Will studiò per un attimo lo sguardo del Professore, poi scivolò dentro la stanza, osservandone l'arredo con le mani sui fianchi. Chiaramente quell'uomo aveva un gusto impeccabile. Due poltrone al centro della camera attirarono la sua attenzione, e ne indicò una al Doctor Lecter con fare interrogativo.

«Accomodati,» lo spronò Hannibal.  
Si avvicinò all'altra poltrona, slacciò il bottone del completo – una sorta di rituale, un piccolo gesto di controllo – e prese posto.  
Restò poi ad attendere i movimenti di Will, aspettando di trovarlo di fronte al suo sguardo, senza via di fuga.

Will si accomodò, la poltrona era soffice ma solida al punto giusto. Si aggiustò le maniche della camicia per qualche motivo prima di alzare lo sguardo sul Professore, sentendosi improvvisamente un cerbiatto in autostrada, dritto nella traiettoria di un tir. 'Perché diavolo sono venuto?', non riuscì a soffocare il pensiero.

«Dunque,» iniziò Hannibal, leggendo la sottile agitazione montare nello sguardo dello studente, «la tua domanda, Will, può essere posta in molti modi. Poniamo che i tuoi gesti siano le tue pennellate, che il modo in cui guardi, parli e ti muovi siano i colori. Quanto c'è di ciò che sei in loro, quanto credi che lasceresti sulla tela?»  
Hannibal lasciò scorrere lo sguardo dal viso di Will alle sue spalle tese, alla camicia leggermente sbottonata.  
«Cosa credi potrei vedere, io?»

Will tamburellò con le dita sul bracciolo, osservando il suo stesso gesto mentre rifletteva. La domanda era interessante, intrigante, e lo distolse immediatamente dall'insensata sensazione di allarme di poco prima. «Non sono un pittore, ma immagino che se lo fossi...», chiuse gli occhi, fiondandosi nei panni di un artista, un ruolo che non trovava così alieno. «Se lo fossi, credo che non lascerei più niente... di me.  
Riaprì gli occhi, e li spostò sul Professore, chiari, limpidi. «Non ci sarebbe separazione tra me e la tela. Sarei completamente... spalmato tra quei colori.»

«Credo che la tua risposta soddisfi la tua domanda. Quello che tentò di fare Bacon fu prendere l'ossessione che lo abitava e annientarla per farne pura arte, per estinguerla in un quadro e strapparla dalla vita. Ci riuscì, in qualche modo, ma riservò la stessa fine a se stesso. Inevitabilmente, proprio così.»  
Hannibal guardò Will, si specchiò in quegli occhi chiari, compiaciuto.  
Una mente come quella era una tentazione, solleticava un punto imprecisato della sua anima. Il modo in cui Will aveva chiuso gli occhi, tastando con l'immaginazione ogni eventualità...  
«Pensi che le ossessioni vadano annientate, Will, credi che assecondarle sia un percorso pericoloso da intraprendere, una via rischiosa? Cos'avresti fatto, fossi stato tu l'artista?» domandò. 

Il professore sembrava soddisfatto della sua risposta, e Will ne era contento. Si era già scordato perché volesse dimostrargli qualcosa con stizza, non si era mai sentito tanto a suo agio. Si bagnò le labbra prima di rispondere. «Non credo che avrei cercato di estirpare qualcosa che è parte di me. Sarebbe come cercare di eviscerare le mie vene dal mio stesso corpo,» inspirò a fondo. «Ma immagino che fossero altri tempi, quelli di Bacon. Credo che fosse costretto a pensare che quello che scorreva in lui fosse oscuro e distorto, un qualcosa da esorcizzare su tela.»  
Non si accorse di quanto si stava esponendo, perso tra i suoi ricordi.

Hannibal seguì il baluginare della lingua, quel fugace attimo denso di significati. Will era più rilassato, sembrava immerso nel suo elemento naturale. E, così vulnerabile agli attacchi, sembrava un banchetto invitante da cui cibarsi senza remore.  
«Qualcosa che è parte di _noi_ , che è impossibile cancellare senza annullare ciò che siamo, può comunque avere il potere di distruggerci.»  
Hannibal si sporse appena, annegando nel profumo di Will, chiudendo gli occhi un istante per poi riaprirli, soddisfatto di quello scambio pieno di cose non dette.  
«Accettarlo è però fondamentale. Questa è una delle tante contraddizioni che la vita riserva, una follia senza tempo.»

Will annuì, perso nel filo di pensieri. «È quello che è successo a lui. Non si è potuto cancellare nelle sue opere, e si è distrutto nella vita. Ha distrutto il suo compagno. È triste, ma artisticamente simmetrico.»

Hannibal espirò impercettibilmente, tornando a poggiarsi allo schienale, un sorriso di trionfo sul viso.  
Era uno spettacolo raro, Will Graham, e l'idea di averlo a sua disposizione, di poter plasmare quella mente lentamente come acqua che erode la roccia, era una prospettiva estremamente soddisfacente.  
«Posso fare altro per te, Will?»

Will batté più volte le palpebre, come risvegliandosi. Si sentiva appesantito, con il timore di aver fatto qualcosa di sbagliato. E il Professore si era come ritirato. Era tutto molto confuso. «Uh, no. Grazie, Professore.»  
Fece per alzarsi, ci ripensò. «Posso... posso tornare? Mi piacerebbe continuare questo approfondimento.»

«La mia porta sarà aperta per te, Will, quando desidererai approfondire il discorso.»  
Hannibal lo guardò a lungo, misurando le parole perché suonassero come un invito molto più esteso di quanto non fossero letteralmente.  
Poi si alzò, certo che per un buon affresco fosse necessaria una lunga preparazione. Raggiunse la porta e la aprì, voltandosi nuovamente verso Will e la sua espressione vagamente confusa, sorridendogli incoraggiante, ma invitandolo comunque ad uscire.

La risposta del Professore echeggiava di sottotesti che non era sicuro di aver interpretato correttamente. Forse era tutto solo nella sua testa. Si avviò verso la porta con un'obbedienza che lo stupì, ma era letteralmente senza parole. Indugiò dall'altra parte dell'uscio, osservando il sorriso placido del Professore. «Arrivederci, Doctor Lecter.»

«A presto, Will.»  
Quello di Hannibal fu quasi un sussurro, una promessa a mezza voce che poteva essere attribuita ad un cordiale congedarsi come a molto, molto di più.  
Stava per chiudere la porta, quando l'ennesima tentazione si presentò alla sua mente, limpida e pronta ad essere colta.  
«E, Will?» lo richiamò, «sii puntuale,» aggiunse, prima di chiudersi del tutto dentro l'ufficio.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Salve, sono la co-autrice serClizia/Will e sono qui perché ci tenevo a dire una cosa su questo capitolo:
> 
> BANCO IS THE NEW SCALA.  
> (per approfondimenti, aprire [questo link](http://31.media.tumblr.com/317844d730fb9169be2f5385a67d74c7/tumblr_n6icsndqSm1s506d9o2_500.gif))
> 
>  
> 
> PS: La canzone del titolo è dei Green Day.


	3. The Bliss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal e Will, due poltrone e dialoghi pieni di sottotesto...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ciao!  
> Clizia mette le note alla fine, io all'inizio, insomma, siamo così! XD  
> Grazie a chiunque abbia lasciato un kudos e abbia letto la storia. L'abbiamo finita qualche giorno fa... già mi manca scriverla!  
> Buona lettura!!!  
> DonnieTZ
> 
> Titolo del capitolo: "The Bliss" Fortunate Ones.

 

  
Will arrivò puntualissimo a lezione. Anzi, arrivò in anticipo, piazzandosi in una sedia ben visibile dalla cattedra. Si sistemò gli occhiali, che usava solo per le lezioni, sul naso e attese con assurda trepidazione.  
  
Hannibal entrò in aula credendo di trovarsi da solo. Gli piaceva anticipare di qualche minuto gli studenti, prepararsi alla lezione con lentezza, come in un rituale.  
Non si aspettava di trovare Will seduto davanti, gli occhiali già sul naso.  
Uno strano senso di trionfo lo solleticò, adagiandosi da qualche parte fra i polmoni e lo stomaco.  
"Buongiorno, Will." disse.  
  
"Buongiorno, Professor Lecter."  
Riabbassò subito lo sguardo sul quaderno, come uno studente qualsiasi di fronte ad un professore qualsiasi. Sentiva che qualunque conversazione avessero, seppure riguardante la stessa lezione che stavano per intraprendere, fosse una cosa privata. Non voleva che ci fossero altri studenti intorno, né interruzioni. Avrebbe aspettato di andare nel suo ufficio, prima di mettere la sua mente di nuovo in quella strana pozza di sensazioni di qualche giorno prima.  
  
Presto gli studenti iniziarono a riempire i banchi, vociando e muovendosi lenti per l'aula. Will aveva abbassato subito lo sguardo e Hannibal avrebbe voluto comprendere fino in fondo se il gesto fosse dovuto al desiderio di riservatezza o all'evidente resa di cui, forse, Will neanche si rendeva conto.  
Piano, come una canzone che inizia dalle note basse, Will stava cedendo.  
Per questo l'intera lezione venne dedicata a George Dyer. Un piccolo ladruncolo manipolato da Francis Bacon, reso un uomo nuovo, reso arte nella sua forma più divina, fino all'inevitabile crollo.  
Dentro, nel profondo, Hannibal era certo che il suo lavoro sarebbe stato un capolavoro, un'opera migliore di quella di Bacon. Will Graham, dopotutto, era una materia prima eccellente da plasmare. Qualcosa che l'artista non aveva avuto fra le mani, un'esclusiva del professore.  
  
Will prese appunti con meticolosità, osservando il Professore di tanto in tanto. Un uomo affascinante, così preso dalla spiegazione, capace di farli immergere completamente nel mondo che lui stesso stava dipingendo per loro. Will avrebbe potuto giurare di aver rubato qualcosa insieme a George Dyer, quel giorno.  
  
Il suo sguardo continuava a cadere su Will, mentre le parole fluivano, come se non restasse alternativa a nessuno dei due che non fosse guardarsi.  
C'erano domande da fare. Domande che Hannibal non avrebbe mai posto. Domande che si affollavano dietro le iridi chiare di Will, ne era certo.  
Lo avrebbe spinto a farle, a scoprirsi, a rivelare ogni sua curiosità.  
La lezione arrivò alla fine, il discorso venne concluso dall'accento marcato del Dottor Lecter.  
"Come sempre, se non ci sono domande..." attese qualche istante, scrutando i presenti "Alla prossima lezione." concluse.  
  
Will raccolse i suoi oggetti senza alzare lo sguardo. Il Professore chiese se ci fossero domande, e chiuse di riflesso la bocca. Non qui, non ora. Si affrettò all'uscita, seguendo lo sciame di colleghi.  
  
Hannibal osservò quella fuga, compiaciuto. Un'altra piccola prova, un'altra piccola spinta. Iniziò a sistemarsi per raggiungere il suo studio, con calma calcolata, assaporando gli attimi prima della rivelazione.  
Se Will si fosse presentato da lui, quel giorno, allora Hannibal avrebbe iniziato a giocare sul serio.

  
  
***  


Will prese il suo caffè dal chiosco appena fuori dall'edificio.  
Aspettò una mezz'ora tamburellando con le dita sull'involucro di plastica, poi si alzò per buttare il contenitore vuoto e dirigersi verso l'ufficio.  
Non aveva nemmeno bisogno di riguardare gli appunti, e non voleva aspettare un'ora come gli aveva detto il Professore la volta prima. Un po' per sfida, un po' perché gli aveva detto che la sua porta fosse sempre aperta, o forse perché semplicemente non poteva.  
Arrivato di fronte all'ufficio, bussò tre volte, frettolosamente, gli occhiali ancora sul naso perché si era scordato di toglierseli.  
  
Hannibal aveva studiato ogni dettaglio, attendendo quel momento, quel bussare nervoso sulla porta. Aveva tolto la giacca e arrotolato con cura le maniche della camicia. Questo avrebbe dato a Will l'impressione di un luogo sicuro, amichevole quasi. Lo avrebbe illuso di trovarsi al cospetto dell'agnello, invece che del lupo.  
Si alzò, abbandonando lo schizzo a carboncino a cui si stava dedicando, per andare ad aprire.  
Will, dall'altra parte, scompigliato, lo attendeva.  
"Will, entra pure." disse, facendosi da parte.  
  
Will entrò, guardandosi intorno e rilassandosi un poco.  
Non sapeva nemmeno lui perché, si aspettava forse qualcosa di diverso dalla stessa stanza che aveva visto solo qualche giorno prima? Indicò di nuovo la poltrona con un sopracciglio arcuato.  
  
"Accomodati, prego. Arrivo subito." lo incitò Hannibal, sorridendo, prima di andare alla scrivania e impegnarsi a sistemare i suoi disegni.  
Voleva dare l'impressione di essere stato interrotto. Voleva far credere a Will che nulla importava, quando lui veniva a bussare alla porta, perché gli avrebbe dedicato comunque tutta la sua attenzione.  
Gettò un'occhiata distratta all'ultimo schizzo, assicurandosi che restasse in bella vista mentre ne sistemava altri: un giovane uomo, nudo, in posizione classica.  
Somigliante a Will quel tanto che bastava ad instillare il dubbio, ma non tanto da rendere prudente chiedere esplicitamente.  
  
Will si sistemò sulla poltrona, mentre il Professore raccoglieva dei fogli sulla scrivania.  
Strisciò i palmi sui jeans e attese che finisse, ancora un po' agitato.  
  
Hannibal alzò lo sguardo sullo studente, impensierito.  
Non era a suo agio, non ancora, non abbastanza. Quell'agitazione andava sotterrata, doveva restare un istinto nel retro della mente, doveva esserci, ma non invadere Will in quel modo.  
Era necessario che ogni parte del subconscio di Will implorasse di fuggire e che fosse la sua razionalità - l'evidenza dei fatti - a costringerlo a restare.  
"Cosa posso fare per te, Will?" domandò, quindi, rimanendo in piedi vicino alla scrivania per srotolare le maniche della camicia, allacciare i gemelli e infilare la giacca con gesti studiati.  
  
Will lasciò scivolare un attimo lo sguardo sul Professore che si rivestiva, prima di riportarlo nel nulla davanti a sé, come d'abitudine.  
Soppesò la domanda per qualche secondo.  
"Vorrei parlare della lezione di oggi," disse infine.  
  
Hannibal prese posto, invadendo con forza lo spazio visivo di Will.  
"Ti ascolto." disse, accomodandosi sulla poltrona.  
  
Prese un sospiro e si sfilò inconsciamente gli occhiali, mettendoli nel taschino della camicia.  
"George Dyer... Abbiamo parlato di come l'arte abbia distrutto Bacon e il suo compagno. Ma alla fine... ha vissuto attraverso di essa. L'arte lo ha ucciso, ma gli ha anche dato vita. Vita eterna, perché è così che funziona l'arte. Quindi, credo che la mia domanda sia... dobbiamo veramente essere tristi per la morte di George? Voglio dire, certo, è tragico il suo suicidio ma pensandoci... Probabilmente non si sarebbe mai ucciso se non lo avesse incontrato, ma ha vissuto veramente solo attraverso l'arte di Bacon."  
Alzò lo sguardo sul Professore, carico di aspettativa, desideroso di avere risposte, alludendo segretamente a qualcosa di molto più profondo.  
  
Hannibal si specchiò in quegli occhi chiari.  
Lentamente, perché l'immagine penetrasse e lasciasse il suo marchio, si aprì in un sorriso soddisfatto.  
Annuì appena, prima di parlare.  
"Sì, Will, è così. Ma è una scelta coraggiosa, andare incontro alla proprio distruzione solo per sentirsi vivi, solo perché è necessario come respirare. _Pochi_ hanno questo coraggio."  
Lo scrutò e, per la prima volta da tempo, ebbe il desiderio impellente di scavare sotto la superficie, di strappare via quello strato di titubanza e vedere cosa c'era sotto.  
Inspirò. Il profumo di Will aleggiava nell'aria, timido, ma presente.  
Dopotutto, Hannibal lo sapeva, quel trasformarsi era un passo a due: era consapevole che ne sarebbe uscito rinnovato tanto quanto Will.  
  
Il Professore sorrise, era una cosa rara, non pensava ne fosse nemmeno capace. Era un bel sorriso, Wil stava facendo una buona impressione. Forse il Professore si stava finalmente rendendo conto che era davvero in grado di sostenere il suo corso.  
"In pochi, già. Non mi sembra comunque un modo tanto brutto per andarsene. Essere ricordato. Non vogliamo tutti essere ricordati?"  
  
"Vuoi essere ricordato, Will?"  
Hannibal parlò con tono leggero, come se la risposta non fosse fondamentale, come se non fosse l'ennesima prova.  
"Passare alla storia, forse? Ci sono ricordi più profondi, intimi quasi, che sono legati a persone che ci hanno cambiato la vita. Persone che hanno abbattuto le nostre barriere, i nostri limiti. Entrambe le vie garantiscono una sorta di immortalità, certo, ma non c'è appagamento più grande che lasciare il proprio segno sulla vita di qualcun altro. Bacon questo lo sapeva. Per questo scelse di agire come agì."  
La sua era quasi una presa in giro, ma nascondeva il desiderio di vedere quel fragile e testardo ragazzo desiderare di essere un dio. E portarlo ad esserlo, ovviamente.  
  
Will sentì la sottile presa in girò e fissò di nuovo gli occhi in quelli del Professore, duro.  
"Non lo so, ci sono solo due modi? Il modo di Dyer e il modo di Bacon, è questo che mi sta dicendo?"  
  
Il dottore si sporse in avanti, impedendo a Will di smuovere quello sguardo rigido dalla sua presa.  
"Vorresti ci fosse un altro modo? Vorresti che la vita non si riducesse a vittime e carnefici?"  
Abbozzò un sorriso.  
"Non c'è nient'altro. I margini di movimento si riducono ad essere consapevoli che il carnefice è anche una vittima e che la vittima, in qualche modo, ha potere sul suo carnefice."  
  
Will si sporse in avanti a sua volta senza rendersene conto.  
Aprì la bocca per parlare ma il suo cervello andò in corto circuito. Bianco, era tutto bianco. Batté le palpebre, confuso. Non gli era mai successo prima. Sentì il bisogno impellente di alzarsi, e così fece, cominciando a passeggiare lentamente per la stanza, le mani in tasca, attendendo che il cervello tornasse a funzionargli. Piano piano riuscì a fare abbastanza chiarezza per parlare, sapendo che il Professore aspettava in silenzio la sua risposta.  
"Non so," disse, osservando i libri rilegati sulle pareti. "Se vorrei un altro modo, e forse va bene così."  
  
"E la distruzione non ti spaventa, Will? Non ti spaventa perderti e non riuscire a ritrovarti?"  
Domandò ancora Hannibal. Non stava dando una via di fuga a Will, non davvero - non c'era modo di uscire da quella situazione senza frantumarsi e ricucirsi, ormai - ma voleva che Will lo ammettesse, come aveva ammesso tutto il resto. Voleva sentirgli dire che non importava nient'altro.  
Anche se il discorso non si era mai reso evidente, esplicito, voleva la prima di una lunga serie di rese incondizionate.  
  
Will alzò le spalle, rimanendo a fissare quei tomi importanti e intrisi di Arte, di Storia.  
"Sono già perso," disse solo, passando un dito sul filo di una copertina.  
  
Hannibal si alzò, lentamente, lasciando che Will percepisse quel muoversi accurato, il frusciare di ogni gesto. Si avvicinò piano, fino ad approdare al suo fianco, seguendo il percorso dello sguardo di Will fino ai tomi ordinatamente riposti nella libreria.  
"Allora perché stai scappando?" chiese, piano, la voce un rauco sussurro.  
Will poteva abbandonarsi, ora, o poteva uscire dalla porta e combattere contro se stesso per altre notti. Non importava, qualunque fosse la sua scelta immediata, Hannibal aveva vinto. E avrebbe vinto ancora.  
  
Will non si voltò a guardare il Professore, sentendo la sua presenza accanto a sé come una montagna invalicabile.  
"Non sto scappando," disse, accarezzando un altro tomo, su Van Gogh, stavolta. "Non c'è solo nessuna direzione in cui andare."  
  
"Will?"  
Hannibal sentì il movimento prima ancora che il suo braccio potesse compierlo. Lo sentì da qualche parte, come un'eco, un ordine impossibile da ignorare. Alzò le dita nell'aria - qualcosa stretto dietro lo sterno, un misto di trionfo e violento desiderio - e lasciò che i polpastrelli sfiorassero la guancia di Will.  
Un tocco delicato, impercettibile, che si consumò nel tempo di un istante.  
Hannibal lasciò poi scivolare la mano sulla spalla, come a rassicurare Will, in un gesto del tutto impersonale.  
Voleva che gli sembrasse di esserselo quasi immaginato, voleva che fosse un'ossessione su cui far tornare la mente ancora e ancora.  
"Stai bene, Will?"  
  
Will batté le palpebre in confusione quando il Professore lo toccò.  
Un tocco leggero, di un istante, forse se lo era solo immaginato. Poi gli appoggiò la mano sulla spalla, e Will si voltò a guardarlo. Aveva appena detto una cosa triste, era normale che un qualunque essere umano si preoccupasse e cercasse di confrontarlo. Era quello che succedeva sempre quando parlava. In realtà negli occhi del Professore non vide lo stesso compatimento di tutti gli altri, ma rispose lo stesso come faceva sempre.  
"Certo che sto bene."  
  
"Puoi parlarmi, Will, qui puoi essere te stesso senza preoccuparti dei giudizi, delle condanne. Sono un professore, dopotutto, il mio compito è quello di insegnare. Non importa davvero cosa."  
Hannibal scrutò Will. C'era una ferita, da qualche parte, nella sua anima. Una ferita che nasceva dalla negazione di sé, probabilmente, dal limitarsi continuo ed estenuante. Una ferita che era la via per entrare più ovvia, che avrebbe permesso ad Hannibal di mescolarsi a Will e perdere i confini di entrambi.  
  
Will rispose con lo sbuffo di una risata.  
In realtà ci avrebbe pensato, ci stava già pensando. Ma era una porta troppo difficile da aprire.  
Si allontanò da quella mano e da quegli occhi, si aggirò verso la scrivania, dove non era ancora stato. Lanciò uno sguardo sui disegni mentre passeggiava, rendendosi conto che erano fatti a mano, a carboncino, probabilmente dal Professore stesso. Si avvicinò. Erano belli. Dei nudi, o almeno lo era il primo della pila. Guardò il Professore, per sapere se lo stava osservando.  
  
Hannibal continuo a tenere gli occhi su Will. Ogni singolo movimento, ogni piccolo gesto, ogni occhiata nervosa che tornava poi a saggiare il profilo degli oggetti dell'ufficio.  
Sarebbe stato così facile sopraffare fisicamente Will, sarebbe bastato un istante a chinarlo sulla scrivania. E Will avrebbe lottato, probabilmente, ma gli sarebbe bastato qualche attimo per cedere a se stesso.  
Ma non era questo che Hannibal desiderava: non _quella_ violenza, ma un tipo più sottile, più dannoso, più complesso.  
Voleva che Will volesse.  
E ora voleva che vedesse.  
  
Il Professore lo stava osservando come una bestia rara in gabbia, gli occhi scuri. Will riabbassò gli occhi sui disegni, voleva forse chiedergli qualcosa a riguardo, quando notò che il modello aveva un che di familiare.  
Fece un mezzo sorriso. Si raddrizzò, andò alla poltrona e vi si risedette sopra, aspettando che il Professore riprendesse il suo posto prima di parlare.  
  
"Deduco ci sia altro che tu voglia discutere." sorrise il professore.  
Quella piccola consapevolezza, quel baluginare di soddisfazione nello sguardo di Will alla vista del disegno, era un atto di sfida.  
Hannibal si leccò le labbra, piano, prima di riprendere posto.  
Avrebbe scavato nel cranio di Will, avrebbe attinto dalla sua mente e riversato per colmare i vuoti. E più Will si fosse opposto, più lui lo avrebbe spinto a desiderarlo.  
  
"Sì, c'è," disse non appena il Professore si fu riseduto, con le sue gambe accavallate e i suoi modi affettati. "Posso farle una domanda personale, Doctor Lecter?"  
  
"Ovviamente, Will." rispose, in attesa, incuriosito da quel lato di Will.  
  
"Perché ha scelto proprio George Dyer?", e sapeva che il Professore avrebbe capito che la domanda era ricca di sottintesi.  
  
"Perché era bello, ovviamente. Perché era desiderabile." Hannibal sottolineò l'ultima parola, cercando lo sguardo di Will, "Ma anche perché non poteva essere altrimenti: c'era qualcosa in lui, che non poteva essere ignorato, che andava venerato, coltivato, indirizzato. C'era la materia grezza, ma estremamente affascinante, di cui erano fatti i pezzi di marmo di Michelangelo prima che la statua ne uscisse e prendesse vita. Forse perché voleva possedere e appartenere allo stesso tempo."  
  
Will non sapeva esattamente cosa si aspettasse dalla risposta, ma non era questo. Tra vittima e carnefice, se avesse dovuto scegliere, avrebbe scelto carnefice. Così era sempre stato, così aveva annientato tutte le relazioni della sua vita. E quello che aveva chiesto era per sapere se il Professore fosse come lui, invece si ritrovò a immaginarsi di essere rimesso insieme. Preso pezzo per pezzo e ricostruito, reso unico e intoccabile, come una statua di marmo. Batté le palpebre per l'ennesima volta della giornata, e inghiottì un fiotto di saliva. "Forse non voleva appartenere, forse ne aveva solo bisogno," osservò con un mormorio. Poi prese un respiro veloce e inaspettato, come le parole che gli uscirono subito dopo. "Devo andare."  
Si alzò in una ritirata frettolosa quanto inusuale.  
  
Hannibal osservò quella ritirata, stranito.  
Forse non avevano fatto sesso, forse non lo aveva davvero toccato, non lo aveva scoperto nel senso fisico del termine, ma la sensazione che gli abitava il bassoventre, mentre tornava la solitudine nello studio, era appagamento.  
Uno strano, profondo senso di vittoria. 

 

 


	4. Soul Meets Body

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una sbronza...

Alle 20:30, Will era uscito di casa per smettere di pensare.  
Si era sorpreso a passarsi le dita sulla guancia, nello stesso punto dove lo aveva toccato il Professore, e aveva mollato lo studio ed era corso fuori.  
Alle 22:30 era accasciato a terra di fronte alla porta dello studio del Professore, le nocche sbucciate, il mento ammaccato e gli occhiali rotti in tasca.

Hannibal si era accorto dell'ora troppo tardi perché non lo aspettasse il buio oltre le porte del college. Ma non gli interessava: aveva finito di scrivere un articolo per un'importante rivista d'arte - nonostante il disegno del giovane nudo continuasse a distrarlo - e a casa lo aspettava un bicchiere di ottimo vino rosso.  
Quando aprì la porta, però, si ritrovò ai piedi Will Graham, ridotto un cumulo di vestiti e capelli arruffati.  
"Will?" domandò Hannibal, chinandosi subito per aiutarlo.

Will spostò uno sguardo sofferente sul Professore.  
Perché non si aspettava di trovarlo lì, non voleva che lo vedesse in quel modo. Si era ritrovato lì perché era l'ultimo posto in cui si era sentito a suo agio, e voleva tenersi vicino a una sensazione del genere, in quel momento così lontana.  
Aveva bisogno di una roccia, non dell'oceano in tempesta che quel l'uomo sebbene apparentemente impassibile gli suscitava.  
In ogni caso, non riuscì a rispondere.

"Avanti, ci sono io, vieni." Hannibal riuscì a far alzare Will e a trascinarlo nello studio.  
Lo guidò fino alla poltrona, con fermezza, tornando a slacciarsi il leggero cappotto per farlo scivolare poi sull'attaccapanni.  
Will odorava di alcool e di una strana disperazione.  
Per il momento, Hannibal si limitò a dargli le spalle e ad operarsi perché la macchina del caffè che usava per sé - sofisticata, metallo e lucida plastica nera - fosse utile anche per Will.

Will obbedì, facendosi sistemare sulla poltrona.  
Avrebbe obbedito a qualunque cosa, in quel momento, probabilmente.

"Dovrei avere delle bende da qualche parte." disse poi Hannibal, quando il caffè fu pronto in una tazza.  
Lo allungò a Will, titubando un attimo  
"Attento a non scottarti." mormorò.

Will prese il caffè e ci soffiò sopra prima di cominciare a sorseggiarlo.  
Aspettava che il calore si insinuasse nel vuoto che sentiva dentro. Aspettava che tutto smettesse di fare male.

Hannibal lo lasciò a se stesso il tempo di recuperare del cotone, del disinfettante e delle bende. Quando tornò a dedicargli la sua attenzione, si fece consegnare meccanicamente la tazza e la abbandonò sulla scrivania. Poi iniziò a disporre sull'altra poltrona tutto il necessario, e si inginocchiò davanti a Will, un pezzo di cotone fra le dita.  
Era il momento di chiedere.  
Aveva lasciato che i minuti si dilatassero per dare a Will il modo di tranquillizzarsi quanto necessario a parlare.  
"Vuoi dirmi cos'è successo, Will?" domandò, prendendo la mano dello studente nella sua per passare sulle nocche il disinfettante, con delicatezza.

Will guardò il Professore inginocchiarsi davanti a lui.  
Non dava l'idea di un uomo che si inginocchiasse, mai, per nessuno. Si lasciò disinfettare in silenzio ancora per un po', prima di rispondere.  
"Niente che non sia già successo prima," disse rivolto ai gesti meticolosi del Professore, quasi ipnotici.

Hannibal si fermò per fissare Will negli occhi. Era a pezzi, rotto nel modo in cui solo le persone possono rompersi.  
Oh, Hannibal avrebbe dedicato a quel rituale tutta l'attenzione che meritava, avrebbe curato ogni ferita fisica, con meticolosa adorazione, ma Will doveva parlare.  
Ora che era vulnerabile.  
Ora che era nel rassicurante bozzolo di quei gesti densi di preoccupazione artefatta.  
"Parlami, Will." gli ordinò.  
Il primo ordine, la prima irreprensibile direttiva.

Will rimase a fissare quelle dita affusolate che si affrettavano intorno alle sue nocche, rapito.  
"Sono andato al bar. Ho preso qualcosa da bere e ho incontrato una persona. Ho flirtato con... con un uomo. E quando non ha gradito… beh."  
Fece una smorfia eloquente.  
Non disse che l'uomo aveva semplicemente rifiutato le avances, all'inizio, sebbene con stizza. Non disse che Will se l'era cercata, quella battaglia.

Hannibal continuò ad occuparsi delle abrasioni di Will, in silenzio, per lunghi minuti. Osservava la pelle di Will con attenzione, assicurandosi di essersene preso cura. Solo alla fine iniziò a bendare, facendo scorrere la garza attorno alle dita. Prolungando ogni contatto più del necessario.  
"Cosa gli hai detto per ottenere ciò che desideravi?"  
Hannibal pronunciò quella domanda con tono distratto. Voleva che Will capisse che aveva saputo dal primo istante.  
Di più, voleva che ripercorresse quell'esperienza dolorosa, sviscerandola a suo esclusivo beneficio.  
Voleva immaginarlo concedersi senza riserve, disperato, per odiare e adorare quell'immagine allo stesso tempo.

Will fece una smorfia. "Vuole sapere cosa gli ho detto per farmi picchiare?", disse, arrabbiato.

"Voglio sapere cosa dici ad un uomo quando lo desideri, Will."  
Hannibal sorrise, continuando a non guardarlo per dedicarsi solo alle sue mani. Si era teso, era combattivo, pronto a difendersi.  
Ed era terribilmente invitante.

Will deglutì, fissando il Professore che ancora era chinato sulle sue mani. "Perché?"

Hannibal si allontanò, in silenzio, sistemando quanto aveva appena finito di usare. Riordinò lo studio, prima di sedersi di fronte a Will, sulla sua poltrona.  
"Will, mi hai detto di essere perso... è tanto incredibile che io voglia aiutarti a ritrovarti? Che io sia preoccupato di trovarti qui, così?"  
Non era una risposta, non lo avrebbe accontentato con la chiarezza. Will era ancora annebbiato, era evidente, ma doveva capire, anche in quelle condizioni, che quel gioco era più grande di un singolo _perché_.  
"Ho visto altri ragazzi così, tutto qui." concluse, con la solita compostezza.  
Una bugia a beneficio esclusivo della possibile reazione di Will.  
Anche se Hannibal sapeva di non aver mai incontrato una creatura simile.

Will distolse lo sguardo, colpevole.  
Annuì, facendo intendere di aver capito il punto.  
"Nessuno può aiutarmi a ritrovarmi," disse infine. Il fatto di non essere il solo lo riempì di un senso infinito di tristezza, e solitudine, per quanto assurdo potesse sembrargli. Era solo tra i soli, evidentemente.

Hannibal restò a guardarlo, mentre si perdeva a contemplare il nulla. Si sarebbe aspettato una reazione rigida, una vaga offesa, un indignato senso di confusione.   
Invece Will continuava a sorprenderlo, ancora e ancora, con quella sua tristezza impossibile da celare.  
"E se volessi aiutarti a perderti tanto da non voler più tornare indietro, tanto da non sentirti più _perso_ , ma solo libero?"  
Hannibal intrecciò le dita in grembo, dipingendosi addosso un'aria rassicurante.  
Stava chiedendo l'anima di Will, così, come se non fosse una richiesta importante.

Will sorrise mestamente. "Per una cosa del genere dovrei almeno darle del tu, non crede?"  
Aveva deviato, lo sapeva lui e lo sapeva sicuramente anche il Professore.

Hannibal si aprì in un sorriso sincero.  
"Sì, Will, credo di sì."  
Hannibal si allungò verso quel ragazzo fragile e resistente assieme, per poggiargli la mano sul ginocchio, attirando il suo sguardo perché restasse saldo al suo.  
"Vuoi che ti accompagni da qualche parte o preferisci restare qui ancora un po', Will?" chiese.  
Sotto le sue dita, oltre la stoffa dei pantaloni, poteva sentire il calore della sua pelle.

Sarebbe voluto rimanere.  
Perché quello era il suo posto sicuro, no? Per parlare ancora con quell'uomo assurdamente intrigante. Per non dover tornare a una casa vuota e un letto in attesa di impregnarsi del suo sudore, del suo panico notturno.  
"È meglio che vada a casa. E non devi accompagnarmi..."  
Si rese conto di non essere certo di poter pronunciare il nome del Professore, e si bloccò, guardandolo con aria colpevole per qualche motivo.

"Puoi dire il mio nome, Will." lo incoraggiò, alzandosi . "E vorrei davvero assicurarmi che tu arrivi a casa senza problemi, te ne sarei grato."  
Hannibal evitò di sottolineare quanto fosse frustrante ed eccitante non aver ricevuto una singola risposta da Will Graham.  
Tese la mano per aiutarlo ad alzarsi.  
Aveva intenzione di concedersi ancora un po' di tempo prima di dichiarare quella battaglia persa.

Will annuì ancora e prese la mano tesa, alzandosi e mantenendo lo sguardo basso finché il Professore rimaneva nel suo spazio personale.

Hannibal prolungò il contatto, avvicinando Will a sé impercettibilmente, ma abbastanza perché fosse una sorta di rinnovata intimità. Will sfuggiva con lo sguardo, con il corpo irrigidito, con ogni fibra del suo essere.  
Hannibal restò in bilico su quell'abisso, indeciso se lasciar andare o prendere, prendere, prendere.  
Solo dopo lunghi istanti si decise a mollare la presa.  
"Riesci a camminare?" domandò, il tono apprensivo, mentre indossava nuovamente il suo cappotto.  
  
Gli sembrò che il Professore lo avvicinasse, ma non ne fu certo, durò qualche istante e finalmente lo lasciò andare.  
Will rispose alla domanda sulla sua deambulazione annuendo per l'ennesima volta, distratto dal rimpianto di stare lasciando quella stanza, preparandosi a seguire il Professori fuori.

Hannibal si ritrovò a guidare Will lungo i corridoi del College, poi verso l'uscita, infine lungo la strada. Camminava al suo fianco, con passo deciso, ma attento al ritmo incerto dell'altro.  
Si fece dare qualche stringata informazione, per essere certo che stessero andando nella giusta direzione, e poi tornò di nuovo sull'argomento.  
"Hai bevuto molto prima di provare ad attrarre quest'uomo, Will?" chiese, mentre entravano nelle luci calde dei lampioni e se le lasciavano alle spalle.

Will seguiva il Professore anzi che guidarlo al proprio appartamento.  
I lampioni illuminavano vagamente la strada, e il freddo dell'autunno gli pungeva le guance.  
Alla domanda scrollò le spalle, infilando le mani in tasca.  
La verità era che beveva più di quanto volesse ammettere.

"Will."  
Hannibal si fermò, aspettando che l'altro facesse la stessa cosa.  
Desiderava toccarlo, per qualche motivo, come se scavando sotto la pelle con le unghie e i denti potesse rivelare ogni mistero, ogni parola che Will non stava dicendo.

Will si fermò, sorpreso. C'era qualcosa nel modo in cui aveva pronunciato il suo nome che non riusciva a mettere a fuoco.

Hannibal appoggiò la mano sulla guancia di Will. E questa volta lasciò che il contatto fosse evidente, impossibile da negare, una dichiarazione più profonda delle parole. Restò così, senza la promessa di altro, semplicemente a guardarlo.  
E, dentro, da qualche parte, finì per dargli ordini silenziosi che lui non avrebbe mai sentito: _lasciati andare, abbandonati, cadi e cedi e lasciami raccogliere i pezzi, lasciami ricomporti come desidero._  
_Scopriti, denudati e lasciami guardare la tua anima stropicciata._

Will rimase senza parole, come ormai aveva capito gli succedesse con lui. Si perse a lungo in quegli occhi scuri. Era un invito? Will gli aveva appena detto di aver cercato di rimorchiare un uomo in un bar. Era un tentativo di conforto? Richiuse la bocca e si schiarì la voce. "Io, ah... siamo quasi arrivati."  
Alludeva a casa sua, ma non si mosse, né distolse lo sguardo.

  
"Sì, ci siamo quasi." mormorò Hannibal - un leggero sorriso in viso - prima di annullare il contatto.  
"Sarà meglio proseguire." aggiunse, tornando a camminare con lo sguardo perso lungo la strada.  
Era stato un momento di debolezza, un piccolo cedimento, eppure dava la stessa soddisfazione del trionfo.  
Lì, in quella strada, quella sera, Hannibal si rese conto di quanto Will potesse essere pericoloso, di quanto fosse facile scivolare via dentro le sue iridi chiare.

Will scosse la testa e si rimise al passo, incerto su cosa fosse appena successo.  
Lì, quella sera, su quella strada, si rese conto di quanto il Professore potesse essere pericoloso.

Un passo dopo l'altro, gli ultimi metri sembrarono volare via, nel silenzio spezzato solo dai rumori della cittadina universitaria.  
Hannibal continuò a gettare rapide occhiate a Will, fino a quando non furono sulla porta di casa sua.

Will rimestò le tasche in cerca delle chiavi, le trovò e le infilò nella toppa con solerzia. Si voltò verso il Professore, rimasto qualche passo indietro.  
_Vuoi entrare?_  
"Grazie di... tutto, credo," disse invece.

 _Voglio scoprire dove ti ripari quando dormi e i sogni diventano pesanti sulle palpebre, voglio scoprire dove mangi, dove ti muovi nudo con la sicurezza che nessuno stia guardando, voglio sentire il tuo profumo sulle lenzuola._  
_Voglio entrare._  
"Di nulla, Will. Alla prossima lezione." disse invece, aspettando che lui sparisse oltre la porta.

Will annuì nuovamente e si infilò dentro, indugiando sulla soglia.  
Si voltò verso l'uomo in piedi sul suo vialetto, con il cappotto e la piega dei capelli impeccabili.  
"Buonanotte, Hannibal."

Il suo nome su quelle labbra rischiò di far crollare ogni cosa, tutta la pericolante struttura costruita su fragili fondamenta che era quel lento gioco.  
"Buonanotte, Will." disse invece, prima di voltarsi e lasciarsi la casa alle spalle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ebbene sì, alterniamo i capitoli (e la sanità mentale, che è comunque poca XD).  
> Grazie a tutti i lettori e ai kudos, il mio commento a questo capitolo è:
> 
> MA ENTRA E BASTA PORCALAMISERIALADRAINFIDASCHIFA.
> 
> P.S.: il titolo viene dalla canzone dei Death Cab for Cutie. (Sappiate che li sto scegliendo con cura, sti titoli... datevi un occhio ai testi, se vi va!)


	5. Itch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una vittoria (forse) per il professore e una resa (con condizioni) per lo studente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come sempre grazie per i kudos e le letture!  
> Il titolo del capitolo arriva da una canzone dei Nothing But Thieves.  
> Immagino che gli eventi di questo capitolo fossero attesi quindi... buona lettura!  
> DonnieTZ

 

Will si presentò a lezione puntuale come un orologio svizzero.   
Aveva portato gli occhiali a riparare, quindi avrebbe dovuto fare senza, e si mise a uno dei banchi più vicini alla cattedra per vedere meglio.   
Si sentiva stranamente rilassato.  

Hannibal entrò in aula più tardi del solito e qualche studente stava già prendendo posto. Aveva dovuto prolungare più del necessario un colloquio e arrivare ad un compromesso con la facoltà, questione che non avrebbe dimenticato facilmente.    
Per questo ignorò l'aula - dandogli le spalle per restare girato verso la cattedra - concentrandosi completamente sulla preparazione della lezione.    
Da qualche parte, però, in un punto oscuro della mente, quando era entrato, i suoi occhi avevano registrato la presenza di Will.   
Voleva disperatamente voltarsi e incatenare lo sguardo al suo, in un tacito saluto fatto di complicità. Invece attese che tutti fossero arrivati e solo allora si voltò, per dare inizio alla lezione. 

Osservò il Professore entrare, sistemarsi e cominciare a spiegare.   
Sembrava contrariato per qualcosa, e Will fece nota mentale di chiederglielo, più tardi. Si accomodò sulla sedia, e prese ad arrotolarsi i capelli con la matita, come faceva quando era rilassato e assorto. 

Will fu una tentazione per tutta la lezione. Hannibal continuava a cadere su di lui con lo sguardo, osservando il pigro rigirare della matita fra i ricci castani, la sua espressione rilassata.    
Si chiese, mentre portava avanti meccanicamente la spiegazione, quali altre espressioni non avesse ancora avuto modo di conoscere.   
La sua espressione eccitata, la sua espressione mentre il piacere lo afferrava nella sua morsa, la sua espressione appagata.    
Hannibal arrivò agli ultimi minuti di lezione, concludendola con la solita domanda di rito. 

Will aspettò che passassero quei due secondi in cui nessuno avrebbe fatto le domande che il Professore chiedeva, chiuse la tracolla, la infilò e si diresse verso la cattedra. Non aveva intenzione di andare a prendere un caffè, né gli venne in mente di aspettare, trovò naturale avvicinarsi a lui per poi dirigersi insieme verso lo studio.   
Si fermò alle sue spalle e attese che finisse di raccogliere il suo materiale. 

"Niente occhiali, oggi." constatò Hannibal, continuando a dare le spalle a Will per riordinare la cattedra.   
Si era accorto di quanto fosse stato naturale, per l'altro, andargli incontro. Una piccola vittoria, ma non abbastanza, non ancora.   
Doveva avere la sua completa, incondizionata fiducia. 

Will si grattò la testa, sorridendo piano. "Già, si sono rotti... per... nella colluttazione." 

Hannibal si voltò, finalmente.    
"Vogliamo andare?" disse, sorridendo e facendo un educato gesto verso la porta.  

Will annuì e si preparò a seguirlo, inconsciamente. Non era lui, la guida. 

Hannibal registrò l'ennesimo gesto di abbandono. Will si era fatto guidare perfino a casa sua, ma erano condizioni diverse, un diverso momento.    
Eppure, anche lì, per l'ennesima volta, Hannibal aveva il potere.    
Iniziò a camminare, muovendosi con la consueta eleganza.    
"Come ti senti, oggi?"    
Avrebbe finto che quella fosse una conversazione superficiale, ma la sua domanda era chiara e si riferiva alla serata passata a curare le ferite di Will, tentando di scoprirne di più profonde e laceranti.  

"Sto bene," rispose di riflesso.   
Ed era pure vero. Non si era svegliato in un bagno di sudore, tanto per dirne una. Aveva avuto una notte intera di sonno ristoratore, finalmente.   
"Tu come ti senti?", gli chiese con un sorriso, cercando di adattarsi alla stranezza di dargli del tu sulla lingua. 

 _Vorrei divorarti e sentirti dentro. E stringerti, prenderti, spaventarti con la consapevolezza di ciò che sei_ _e di ciò che potresti essere._    
"Bene, Will. A volte questo mestiere è una lotta all'ultimo sangue, ma posso gestire il consiglio universitario e le lamentele del professor Chilton." disse, mentre raggiungevano lentamente lo studio.   
Sorrise rassicurante, poi, nel tenere aperta la porta del suo ufficio per Will. 

Will si infilò dentro e si sedette sulla poltrona con scioltezza.   
"Il professor Chilton è un idiota," sentenziò. "Che tipo di lamentele?" 

Hannibal poggiò la valigetta, sfilò la giacca con cura e iniziò ad arrotolare le maniche della camicia. Oh, l'aveva notata, la spontaneità di Will, la sua tranquillità.    
Si leccò le labbra, assaporando i significati di quella fiducia, prima di passare accanto a Will poggiandogli una mano sulla spalla.    
Una leggera pressione, una piccola stretta prima di sedersi sulla sua poltrona.    
"Non reputa consoni alcuni mie metodi d'insegnamento. Né è passata inosservata la mia predilezione per uno studente in particolare. Ma Chilton ha sempre desiderato la mia cattedra e le sue rimostranze sono cadute nel vuoto." 

Will non staccò gli occhi di dosso al Professore per tutto il tragitto, e accettò la presa leggera sulla spalla come un gesto comune. Era più che altro preoccupato dal contenuto delle parole che stava dicendo.   
"Sono io lo studente?", chiese, volendo sapere se era lui a mettere nei guai il Dottore. 

"Non devi preoccuparti di questo, Will. Ma sì, sei tu, ovviamente. Spesso hai _tutta_ la mia attenzione."   
Hannibal allungò la mano, posandola nuovamente sul ginocchio di Will, indugiando un attimo più del necessario, gli occhi a cercare quelli dell'altro.   
Poi si risollevò, poggiandosi per bene contro lo schienale, aspettando di osservare la reazione a quel contatto. 

Lo stomaco gli si contrasse non appena gli posò la mano sul ginocchio.   
Il Professore era davvero uno di quelli che apprezzava il contatto fisico. Abbassò lo sguardo, i sensi di colpa per la sera dell''incidente lo lambirono, grattando via la sua sicurezza dai lati. "Sì, per l'altra sera...", non sapeva come continuare. Non voleva chiedere scusa, non sentiva che ci fosse davvero qualcosa di cui scusarsi. Ma non voleva nemmeno fargli avere dei problemi con il Consiglio o con i colleghi. 

"Continua, Will." disse Hannibal, serio.    
Will era rilassato, tranquillo, pronto ad aprirsi senza saperlo.    
E Hannibal era certo fosse arrivato il momento del tormento, di rinnovare il dubbio, di spingere Will a scappare dalle conseguenze o restare per accettarle. Perché non avrebbe mai potuto davvero prevedere le sue scelte, non fino in fondo.    
"Continua." ripeté.  

Azzardò uno sguardo. "Non voglio richiedere _tutta_ la sua attenzione, se non è questo che vuole."   
Si rese conto solo dopo aver parlato di essere tornato al lei. E soprattutto di aver formulato male. Si irrigidì, irritato con se stesso. "Se è un problema...," fece un gesto vago. "Con la Facoltà." 

Hannibal lo squadrò, indagatore, comunicandogli di aver registrato quelle titubanze.    
Poi, piano, lentamente, scivolò fino al bordo della poltrona.    
Si alzò, annullando la distanza da quella di Will.    
Piano, calcolando ogni movimento.    
Poggiò una mano su uno dei braccioli, chinandosi, invadendo lo spazio di Will con estenuante lentezza.    
Alzò l'altra mano nell'aria, fino a posarla sulla guancia di Will, la punta delle dita a sfiorare i capelli e il pollice sullo zigomo.    
"Voglio, Will." sussurrò.    
Poi, d'improvviso, ma come un gesto del tutto naturale, si separò, voltandosi verso la macchinetta del caffè.    
"Ne vuoi uno anche tu?" disse, casuale, alzando una delle raffinate tazze posate li a fianco.  

La gola di Will si prosciugò di botto.   
Meno male, altrimenti si sarebbe di sicuro strozzato con la saliva.   
"Voglio, Will," e poi Hannibal si era staccato e gli aveva chiesto del caffè.   
Non c'erano dubbi. O forse sì. No, c'erano decisamente molti dubbi, e forse era tutto un gioco, ma Will non aveva certo paura di giocare.   
_Voglio anch'io._    
Si alzò e si piazzò di fianco al Professore, inchiodandolo con uno sguardo. "Sì, un caffè, grazie."   
_Voglio anch'io._  

Hannibal incatenò lo sguardo a quello di Will, posando la tazza a memoria sullo scaffale.  
"Sei una continua sorpresa, Will Graham." ammise, compiaciuto, lasciando cadere per un solo istante la maschera, a rivelare lo stratega che vi si nascondeva sotto.    
Per questo annullò la distanza. Per questo lasciò scorrere nuovamente la mano sulla sua guancia, in un modo che era già diventato familiare.    
Per questo avvicinò il viso al suo, tanto da annegare nel suo profumo, tanto da sentire il suo fiato sulla pelle, caldo e invitante.    
Per questo sfregò le labbra contro quelle di Will, lentamente, nel gesto devozionale di chi bacia la statua di un santo nel tentativo di espiare i peccati. 

Will non si mosse.   
Aveva ricevuto molti baci, nella sua vita, nessuno aveva avuto lo stesso sapore. Nessuno era stato così folgorante nonostante fosse il più casto da che aveva memoria. Eppure era un gioco, ormai lo sapeva per certo. Hannibal aveva valutato le sue mosse, ne era rimasto sorpreso. E farne una adesso avrebbe potuto voler dire tante cose, quindi non fece nulla, e attese. 

Hannibal registrò la rigidità di Will, la sua chiusura, e sentì sbocciare in petto un rinnovato senso di trionfo.    
Catturò il labbro inferiore di Will, mantenendo un contatto puro dai contorni della preghiera, saggiandolo appena.   
Poi si separò. Un centimetro, un altro, ancora, finché non fu costretto ad abbassare la mano.    
Insinuò lo sguardo in quello di Will, a fondo.    
Sulla scacchiera toccava a lui muovere. E l'idea di non sapere quale pezzo avrebbe spostato era per Hannibal la migliore delle prospettive. 

Will poteva vedere il trionfo celato negli occhi del Professore. Era troppo lampeggiante per rimanere nascosto. E Will lo odiò, quel trionfo, perché lui non era un premio e non avrebbe ceduto senza farglielo sapere.   
"Fallo di nuovo," disse, duro, sfidandolo. "Se questo non è solo uno scherzo del cazzo, fallo di nuovo." 

Il sorriso di Hannibal si allargò ancora di più.    
_Fallo di nuovo._    
E la rabbia, l'offesa, la combattiva fragilità di chi desidera a tutti i costi.    
Baci, risposte, certezze, non faceva differenza.   
Esisteva una resa migliore di quella?    
Hannibal fece un passo, poi un altro, e posò le labbra su quelle di Will ancora una volta. 

Will era pronto, stavolta.   
E poco dopo aver sentito il tocco leggero sulle labbra, catturò il broncio di Hannibal tra i denti, gli occhi inchiodati a fondo in quelli del Professore. 

Hannibal si lasciò consumare in quel bacio rabbioso. Riservò per la sua memoria tutti i dettagli: il profumo di Will, il suo sapore, il suo sguardo che non voleva saperne di celarsi oltre le palpebre.    
E poi le mani sulla pelle, ad artigliare con violenta disperazione.    
Hannibal lasciò scorrere i palmi verso l'alto, sfiorando la camicia di Will, fino ad insinuarle fra i suoi capelli. Quegli stessi capelli che l'avevano ossessionato in aula.  

Will assaporò tutto con ingordigia, dando tanto quanto stava ricevendo.   
Quando Hannibal si insinuò tra i suoi capelli, si artigliò alle sue spalle, e sentì il sapore metallico del sangue sulla lingua. Doveva aver stretto particolarmente anche lì.   
Ruotò la testa di lato per permettere ad Hannibal di accedere, di entrare, di prendersi tutto quello che voleva. Gli bastava solo che lo lasciasse fare altrettanto. 

Hannibal lasciò scivolare la lingua contro quella di Will, il retrogusto del sangue a suggellare quel bacio. Si stavano fondendo, stavano perdendo i confini uno dell'altro, si stavano trasformando nella stessa identica persona.    
Spinse il corpo contro quello di Will, appena un poco, per annullare ogni spiraglio di distanza.    
Continuò a baciarlo, senza limiti o confini, ignorando l'etica, la morale, l'equilibrio fra giusto e sbagliato. Lo baciò di fiato e d'anima, come se fosse un addio invece del primo bacio.   
Lo baciò finché non fu chiaro che quel bacio non sarebbe bastato mai.    
Allora, e solo allora, si stacco brutalmente da Will.  

Will si lasciò invadere, reclamare, vincere.   
Si spinse contro Hannibal a sua volta, perdendosi nell’illusione che quel bacio non sarebbe finito mai.   
E fu proprio in quel momento che Hannibal si staccò brutalmente, indietreggiando, tamponandosi la bocca con la manica. Quel gesto fece ronzare ulteriormente la testa di Will. Vederlo così scombussolato, ad asciugarsi il sangue dalle labbra con i suoi vestiti immacolati.   
L’aria era satura dei loro respiri ansimanti, mentre Will non capiva il perché dell’allontanamento. Fece due passi tentativi in avanti, desideroso di riunirsi a quel contatto, a quel vulcano intenso. 

"Will."   
Hannibal bloccò quel movimento con tono perentorio, asciugandosi il labbro.    
Non perché volesse, non perché fosse giusto.    
Solo e soltanto perché era il momento perfetto per quel movimento, per spostare quella specifica pedina, per tracciare quella pennellata rosso sangue.    
Vedere quanto Will desiderasse andare avanti, sapere che se gliel'avesse concesso lui non si sarebbe più fermato, era quello che voleva da quell'incontro. Era quello che aveva aspettato di costruire fino a quel momento.    
Da lì, da quell'istante, si aprivano un miliardo di possibilità.   
Era eccitato, era evidente, ma non importava.    
C'era una strategia a lungo termine da attuare.  

Will esitò, si leccò le labbra per pulirsi a sua volta.   
Non voleva fermarsi, non riusciva a pensare lucidamente, sapeva solo che quel ronzio e il suo corpo lo spingevano verso un'unica cosa.   
"Hannibal," disse, quasi una risposta a se stesso, o una supplica, e si avvicinò di nuovo. 

Hannibal circondò il volto di Will con le mani, trattenendolo fra i palmi. Insinuò lo sguardo in quello chiaro dell'altro, lentamente, respirando a fondo perché il respiro di Will si accordasse al suo.   
"Will. Non qui. Non ora."   
Oh, avrebbe imparato le regole. Hannibal avrebbe preso quella smania, quel desiderio istintivo, e l'avrebbe imbrigliato, addomesticato, manipolato.    
E le suppliche sarebbero state la perfetta colonna sonora, proprio come in quel momento. 

Will cercò di adattarsi al respiro di Hannibal, non era facile standogli così vicino, con gli occhi negli occhi. Il ronzio si fece leggermente meno pressante, abbastanza da formulare una domanda. "Perché," chiese, per poi catturare quel pollice tra le labbra per succhiarne via il sangue. 

Passò il pollice sul labbro di Will, per finire di pulirlo dal sangue.    
Hannibal si aprì in un sorriso.    
"Perché, Will, lo dico io." mormorò.   
E il modo sereno con cui lo disse, come se fosse ovvio, voleva essere l'ennesima lezione. Will doveva affidarsi completamente a lui, senza dubbi, senza domande.   
Doveva lanciarsi bendato nel vuoto. 

Will sapeva che, nel gioco, Hannibal voleva una vittoria. Voleva una tacchetta, un pegno del suo trionfo. Intuì che non sarebbe andato oltre, perché era importante piantare i piedi a terra. Will lo accettava, ma ciò non voleva dire che fosse disposto a concederglielo con facilità. Si spinse in avanti per baciarlo ancora, piano, più delicatamente. Era una resa non incondizionata. Era una resa con condizione che lo baciasse ancora. 

Hannibal chiuse lentamente gli occhi e tutto si riversò in quel contatto accennato di palpebre.    
In quel modo di opporsi all'inevitabile che gli strinse il ventre in una morsa.    
Will avrebbe ceduto, sì, avrebbe obbedito, ma alle sue condizioni. E questo spingere e tirare diventava una droga raffinata di cui Hannibal si sentiva già dipendente.    
Lo lasciò fare qualche istante, per poi assecondarlo di labbra, piano, e poi di lingua e denti. Era un bacio diverso, calmo di un _arrivederci_ , ma quando finì lasciò Hannibal in balia del suo stesso gioco.    
"Alla prossima lezione, Will." sussurrò sulle sue labbra umide, le palpebre ancora abbassate, in estasi. 

Will annuì con un mezzo sorriso, e indietreggiò.   
Si costrinse ad avvicinarsi alla porta, ignorare la voglia che gli agitava il ventre, e distolse lo sguardo solo per voltarsi ad aprirla.   
Fece una breve pausa, "A presto, Doctor Lecter", prima di oltrepassarla e chiudersela alle spalle. 

 

 


	6. Pompeii

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal gioca, Will impazzisce... ma sanno veramente a cosa stanno andando incontro? (SPOILER ALERT: no.)

Dopo l'ennesima lezione, Hannibal camminava per i corridoi della facoltà, Will al suo fianco, in quella che sembrava già diventata un'abitudine. Will continuava ad arrivare puntale a lezione e Hannibal continuava a divorarlo con lo sguardo ogni volta che lui abbassava gli occhi sul foglio.   
Il bacio - _i baci_ \- che si erano scambiati rendevano il percorso che stavano compiendo, passo dopo passo, carico di aspettative.   
Quando arrivarono, Hannibal tenne aperta la porta a Will nel solito gesto educato, gettando un'ultima occhiata al corridoio prima di chiuderli entrambi dentro.

 

Will entrò nella stanza con lo stomaco in fiamme.  
Non sapeva cosa sarebbe successo, come Hannibal avrebbe voluto muoversi, visto che le volte prima lo aveva praticamente buttato fuori dalla stanza appena le cose si erano fatte un minimo infuocate – e lo diventavano davvero molto presto – ma la speranza di un nuovo passo in avanti era sempre presente.  
Aveva passato la lezione a prendere più appunti che poteva, distratto da quell'accento marcato che sembrava essere diretto solo a lui, da quelle labbra che voleva assaporare di nuovo.  
Era stato piuttosto facile fingere indifferenza con i colleghi. Il loro rapporto si era sempre consumato in privata sede, il resto erano solo... preliminari.  
Quando Hannibal chiuse la porta dietro di sé, Will lo stava già fissando, carico come una molla.

 

  
"Puoi sederti, Will." lo incitò Hannibal.   
Avrebbe dilatato i tempi quanto più Will avesse resistito. L'altro poteva scattare da un momento all'altro o poteva assecondarlo, questo Hannibal non poteva prevederlo, ma avrebbe giocato per quanto possibile. Avrebbe spogliato Will delle sue barriere, di tutte le sovrastrutture che il tempo e l'esperienza avevano costruito, per lasciarlo nudo d'anima in sua balia.   
Per questo si avviò alla poltrona, slacciando il bottone del completo, prendendo posto con movimento fluido.

 

Will inarcò un sopracciglio di fronte alla novità e prese il suo posto, divertito.  
Hannibal non li aveva più fatti sistemare sulle poltrone. Lasciava che Will lo baciasse, poi lo spediva fuori dalla porta.  
Non vedeva l'ora di sapere cosa c'era in serbo per lui, quel giorno. Per loro.

 

"Ti capita spesso di bere come l'altra sera e approcciare degli sconosciuti?"  
Era una domanda crudele, ma Hannibal la pronunciò con tono apprensivo, come se fosse dettata dalla preoccupazione e non dal semplice desiderio di vedere crescere il dubbio in Will, di scrutarne la reazione con attenzione scientifica.

 

Si accigliò, non si aspettava per niente una domanda del genere.  
Forse Hannibal credeva che Will seducesse uomini più grandi tutti i giorni, e temeva di essere solo un’ennesima conquista. Tutto ciò andava a stridere con quello che era successo tra di loro, soprattutto perché Will non aveva idea di chi aveva sedotto chi. E comunque era stato il Professore a baciarlo per primo, non il contrario.  
"Mi capita di bere, non mi capita, di norma, di provarci con degli sconosciuti."  
Il che non era del tutto falso, ma nemmeno del tutto vero.

 

Hannibal si limitò ad un piccolo gesto del capo, segno che aveva assimilato la risposta, senza giudizi, senza condanne. Gli piaceva l'idea che Will stesse lentamente scivolando sulla difensiva.  
"Sei stato con molti uomini, Will?"   
Continuò a guardarlo, in attesa, le dita intrecciate, le gambe accavallate.

 

Will indurì lo sguardo, infilando di più le dita nella pelle dei braccioli.  
"Cos'è, un interrogatorio? E lei è stato con molti uomini, Professor Lecter?"

 

Hannibal sorrise.   
"Sì." disse, tranquillo.   
C'era qualcosa, oltre alla rabbia per quella domanda indiscreta? Si sentiva semplicemente offeso o c'era altro? Troppi uomini, troppo pochi?   
"Mai qualcuno come te, Will."

 

  
"Beh, non sei ancora stato con me,” rispose, rimanendo sulla difensiva. "E non mi piacciono gli interrogatori. Non piaccio molto, quando vengo interrogato."

 

Hannibal scivolò via dalla poltrona, avvicinandosi piano.   
"Sono i momenti in cui mi piaci di più." gli mormorò, prima di avviarsi alla scrivania.   
"Volevo chiederti un favore, Will. Avrei aspettato, ma credo sia il momento giusto."

 

Si contrasse ancora di più, adesso aveva paura di cos'altro Hannibal avrebbe potuto volere da lui. Stava danzando, si era avvicinato e si era allontanato, e Will non aveva la più pallida idea se il prossimo passo lo avrebbe reso più vicino, o se lo avrebbe fatto scappare. Annuì, non aveva davvero senso aspettare oltre.

 

"Da tempo sto cercando il giusto soggetto per un dipinto. Vorrei tu posassi per me, Will." disse, raccogliendo qualche schizzo.  
Si avvicinò nuovamente, allungandoli allo studente perché si rendesse conto di cosa intendeva quando parlava di _posare_.

 

Prese in mano i fogli, adocchiando quegli stessi disegni di nudi che aveva visto poco tempo prima.  
Un vago segno di indignazione gli risalì su per la gola. Non voleva essere solo uno degli altri. Alzò lo sguardo su Hannibal, sicuro che lo stesse osservando, sondando.  
Glielo avrebbe dimostrato. Will non era come gli altri, non era una ennesima conquista. E non gli avrebbe nemmeno dato la soddisfazione di vederlo ritirarsi di fronte a quella sfida.  
"Sì," disse solo.

 

Hannibal tornò a sedersi, soddisfatto di quella piccola vittoria.   
Ponderò se fosse il caso di andare oltre, di spingere Will un pochino più in là. Si chiese se fosse il caso di descrivere cosa gli avrebbe fatto in quel momento, dettaglio dopo dettaglio, lasciandolo ascoltare l'asettico resoconto di come gli sarebbe piaciuto prenderlo su quella stessa poltrona.  
"Proporrei una cena a casa mia, in modo che io possa abbozzare qualche disegno preparatorio." disse invece, gli occhi scuri che brillavano di soddisfazione.

 

Will accettò con un cenno del capo, facendo vagare lo sguardo.  
Si sentiva un po' sconfitto. Non stava andando come sperava. Ma forse avrebbe potuto cambiarlo.  
Si incatenò a quegli occhi neri. "Adesso posso baciarti?"

 

"Certo, Will."  
Oh, quella domanda, quello sguardo indignato che si tingeva di sfida. Era tutto perfetto, tutto come lo aveva ripercorso con l'immaginazione. Will stava scivolando in suo potere.   
Grazie al desiderio. Grazie al bisogno.   
Hannibal restò immobile. Non avrebbe mosso un muscolo nella direzione di Will.   
Se Will voleva baciarlo, poteva strisciare e prendersi quello che voleva con le sue sole forze.

 

Will sorrise.  
Strisciò lentamente sulla poltrona e poi in ginocchio, senza mai distogliere lo sguardo. Si arrampicò sulla poltrona di Hannibal, tirandosi su con le dita artigliate ai braccioli. Hannibal sorrideva. Non con le labbra, oh no, ma lo si vedeva nel modo in cui gli brillavano gli occhi. E Will era ben felice di farlo contento in quel modo. Premette contro le gambe accavallate del Dottore, certo che presto gli avrebbe fatto spazio per pressarsi di più, e avvicinò il viso, esitò giusto il tempo di far salire una giusta anticipazione, e lo baciò.

 

Hannibal si sistemò in modo da permettere a Will di prendersi tutto lo spazio che desiderava, attento a non interrompere il contatto delle loro bocche.   
Morse appena e poi lambì, leccò, permettendo ad un leggero verso soddisfatto - breve, rauco, profondo - di risalire la gola.   
Fece scorrere le mani su Will, in punti casti che andavano bruciando al contatto, a palmi pieni, avvertendo sotto i polpastrelli la superficie ruvida dei vestiti.

 

Hannibal gli mugolò raucamente tra le labbra, e la gola di Will rispose in totale autonomia con un verso simile. Chiuse gli occhi. Si lasciò toccare, tenendosi ancora su sui braccioli, le mani di Hannibal che lasciavano scie di fuoco da sopra i vestiti. Odiò quella poltrona, perché non sapeva se sarebbe stata abbastanza comoda per salirci sopra in due.  
Ma in fondo non aveva che da chiedere. Hannibal avrebbe saputo come fare. Bastava chiedere e glielo avrebbe fatto capire.  
Si staccò di un poco, non prima di avergli dato un leggero morso al labbro di sopra.  
"Posso salire?"

 

Hannibal gli afferrò il volto nel palmo, muovendosi lentamente ma con decisione, godendosi il momento di silenzio che seguì la domanda, annegando in quegli occhi pieni di aspettativa, lasciando scorrere i secondi.  
Poi fece per alzarsi, lasciando intendere a Will di fargli spazio.   
Arrivò fino alla scrivania, ravviandosi i capelli che erano ricaduti sulla fronte scombinando la pettinatura perfetta.   
Fece spazio sulla superficie liscia, spostando con calma ogni cosa, per poi voltarsi verso Will, consapevole di averlo abbandonato nel freddo dell'assenza di contatto, all'improvviso.  
"Qui." gli disse, poggiando le dita sulla scrivania per indicargli dove andare, aprendosi in un sorriso tentatore.

 

Will lo aveva guardato ravviarsi i capelli con soddisfazione. Gli piaceva vederlo perdere l'impeccabilità per colpa sua. Ed era una piccola rivincita per averlo lasciato lì improvvisamente al freddo.  
Quando Hannibal gli indicò la scrivania non esitò ad andare, la mente velata dal desidero. Lo affiancò, guardando quelle dita ancora posate sul legno scuro. Guardò lui, sorridente, imperativo.  
Gli venne un'idea. Si aggrappò alla giacca, quella maledetta giacca da professore, stringendone i lembi sotto le dita, riprese a baciarlo, ardendo, spingendolo contro la scrivania.

 

Hannibal ansimò in quel bacio.   
Avrebbe concesso a Will un secondo, il tempo di credere di aver vinto.   
Annegò in quelle labbra che si aggrappavano a lui come se fosse l'ultimo giorno sulla terra.   
Si lasciò baciare, sentendo il corpo di Will spingersi contro il suo e la scrivania premere contro di sé. Lasciò scorrere le mani fra i capelli di Will, sulle spalle, lungo le braccia, fino ad afferrare un polso nella sua morsa decisa.  
All'improvviso, quando sembrava aver ceduto il controllo, lo riprese: gli bastò far leva, una pressione solida, dolorosa quanto sarebbe bastato, e voltò entrambi, spingendo Will contro la scrivania, piegato in avanti. Gli tenne il braccio dietro la schiena, attento a non fare male, limitandosi ad imprimere il senso di quel gesto.   
Will avrebbe guidato quella danza a tempo debito e solo e soltanto perché Hannibal gli avrebbe concesso di farlo.

 

Così com'era iniziata, in un secondo, era anche finita.  
Un attimo prima stava spingendo Hannibal contro la scrivania, beandosi delle sue mani ovunque, quello dopo stava premendo la guancia contro il legno, lasciandosi scappare un "ah" di sorpresa e piacere insieme.  
Chiuse gli occhi. Andava bene così, lo avrebbe lasciato fare. Che lo prendesse, lì e subito. Che lo facesse suo.

 

Hannibal si leccò le labbra, mantenendo la presa, scrutando l'arrendevolezza di Will come se fosse uno spettacolo naturale raro ed ipnotico.   
Piano lasciò andare la presa sul braccio e fece un passo indietro.   
Aveva il respiro rotto, la giacca e la camicia stropicciate da tutto quello scorrere di mani, ciocche di capelli chiari che ricadevano sulla fronte.   
Sapeva cosa voleva Will. Si era arreso subito all'evidenza di quello che sarebbe successo, cedendovi come si cede l'anima al diavolo.  
"Ho bisogno che tu faccia una cosa per me, Will." disse, aspettando che lui si alzasse e si voltasse per fronteggiarlo.

 

Will riaprì gli occhi, confuso, poi irritato. Perché niente sembrava andare come immaginava? Non c'era una strada, una scaletta, niente aveva senso con Hannibal. Questa altalena emotiva stava per farlo impazzire. Si voltò a guardarlo, immusonito, pronto a una ennesima richiesta stramba o a una domanda a cui non avrebbe nuovamente risposto.

 

Quando finalmente Will si voltò, era decisamente arrabbiato, frustrato, confuso.   
Hannibal andò a prendere una delle sedie che giacevano abbandonate in un angolo poco distante per piazzarla davanti alla scrivania, dov'era stato in piedi fino ad un secondo prima.   
Sfilò la giacca, abbandonandola sullo schienale.   
"Voglio che tu faccia quello che ti dico, Will. Puoi farlo, per me?" domandò, arrotolando le maniche della camicia, concentrando lo sguardo su quell'azione invece che su Will.   
"Puoi sederti sulla mia scrivania, esattamente dove sei?" chiese infine, sedendosi sulla sedia.

 

Will espirò, e obbedì.  
Non poteva fare altrimenti, lo sapeva. Hannibal voleva giocare ed era lui quello che aveva accettato di partecipare. Inoltre, quell'uomo era troppo sexy per non lasciare andare la frustrazione e lasciarlo divertirsi un po'. Ne sarebbe valsa la pena.

 

Hannibal osservò Will fare esattamente quello che aveva chiesto e capì che poteva smettere di chiedere.   
Si sistemò sulla sedia, in una posizione rilassata.   
"Slaccia la cintura, Will."

 

Will si rianimò immediatamente. Stavano andando in una direzione che gli piaceva molto. Si aggrappò allo sguardo di Hannibal e, con gesti deliberatamente lenti, fece quello che gli veniva detto.

 

  
Hannibal si ancorò allo sguardo di Will per un istante, ma cedette alla tentazione di sbirciare le dita sottili di Will iniziare a spogliarlo.  
"Il bottone e la cerniera. Voglio che abbassi i pantaloni quanto basta, Will."  
Continuò, lo sguardo serio, osservando.

 

Will non distolse mai lo sguardo. Lasciò i lembi aperti della cintura e premette le dita contro l'asola, facendo scivolare fuori il tondino di metallo. Faticò un secondo a trovare la linguetta, e poi la fece scendere in una discesa lenta e inesorabile. Come la sua.

 

"Toccati, Will."  
Hannibal impresse a quell'ordine un tono distaccato.   
In realtà stava bruciando, lentamente, alla visione di Will che si muoveva secondo il suo volere, che si lasciava guidare su se stesso, come se non si conoscesse a memoria.   
"All'unica condizione che sia io a dirti quando potrai abbandonarti al piacere."

 

Will aggrottò le sopracciglia. Abbandonarsi al piacere? Quindi Hannibal non voleva fare sesso con lui. O forse sì? Beh, Will starebbe stato al gioco, e nel mentre magari sarebbe riuscito a fargli cambiare idea. Non aveva mancato di notare come Hannibal aveva adocchiato la sua erezione, quando gliel'aveva rivelata.  
Non era poi così impassibile come sembrava. Adesso la prese in mano, accarezzandola piano, tenendo l'altra mano serrata contro il bordo della scrivania. Continuò a osservare Hannibal, cercando altri segni di debolezza, volendo farlo arrapare con i suoi gesti. Lasciò che la mano vagasse nei movimenti che gli erano familiari, ma stavolta più lenti, per dar modo al pubblico di godersi lo spettacolo.

 

Hannibal bevve quell'immagine con gli occhi: Lo sguardo di Will, i muscoli tesi, la presa salda.   
Era eccitato come non si sentiva da tempo, tanto da accarezzare l'idea di buttare tutto all'aria - ogni strategia, ogni premeditazione - e avventarsi su Will, spingendosi contro di lui, _dentro_ di lui, fino a sentirlo urlare di piacere.   
Mantenne le mani al loro posto, sforzandosi di impartire ordini silenziosi al suo corpo, mentre Will continuava.   
E fu inutile, completamente inutile.   
Come aveva sempre saputo, com'era inevitabile, la vittima ebbe potere sul suo carnefice.   
Per questo Hannibal scivolò giù dalla sedia e annullò la distanza che lo separava da Will, inginocchiandosi fra le sue gambe.

 

Will sussultò appena quando Hannibal lasciò la sedia e si lanciò su di lui. Era quello che voleva e non si aspettava comunque che succedesse. Non così presto, almeno. E sorrise. Non c'era trionfo per lui, non era un gioco, non c'era una tacca da aggiungere accanto al suo nome per tenere i punti. Era solo sinceramente felice che Hannibal non fosse così distante come voleva dimostrare a entrambi. Tanto che continuò a sorridergli mentre lo guardava dal basso, rapito, e gli accarezzò i capelli.

 

Hannibal restò così, facendo scivolare lo sguardo da quello di Will - che era pieno di una strana felicità - alla sua mano che si muoveva sull'erezione.   
Avrebbe voluto aprire la bocca, sentire il sapore di Will sulla lingua, ma si limitò a restare lì, così vicino, così incredibilmente presente, da aver rivelato incautamente _troppo_.   
Attese, sentendo la mano di Will fra i capelli, facendo scorrere i palmi sulle sue gambe.   
Attese e attese che Will si avvicinasse al limite, che quei movimenti lenti si facessero serrati.

 

Will sentì il respiro inciampargli in gola, rapito dallo sguardo di Hannibal sui suoi movimenti, su quella sua bocca così vicina ma così lontana. Oh, così lontana.  
Non come lui, che accelerò i movimenti spinto dall'onda di quel piacere improvviso dettato dalla vista tra le sue gambe. Strinse la presa sui capelli. Non era un ordine, né un invito, solo aveva bisogno di stringerli - forte - mentre danzava sul confine, ansimando, gli occhi socchiusi ma abbastanza aperti da continuare a guardare Hannibal.

 

Quando Will sembrò abbastanza vicino, sull'orlo dell'orgasmo, Hannibal staccò la mano dalla sua gamba e la strinse su quella di Will, fermandola.   
Osservò le loro dita, ancorate assieme sulla carne, un palmo sull'altro. Poi alzò lo sguardo su Will.   
"Chiedimi il permesso." disse, prima di un sorriso ampio di vittoria.

 

Will pensò che gli avrebbe chiesto anche di andare sulla luna, in quel momento, se glielo avesse ordinato. Era così felice, che gli sorrise di rimando. Lasciò la presa stretta dai capelli e li accarezzò lentamente. "Hannibal... posso?"

 

"Non è abbastanza, Will."  
Hannibal pronunciò quelle parole avvicinandosi sempre di più, lentamente.   
Poi, piano, tirò fuori la lingua e la passò su Will, sfiorandolo appena, in punta, come chi assaggia qualcosa di misterioso e sconosciuto per la prima volta.   
Interruppe subito quel contatto - il sapore di Will praticamente impercettibile - per parlare di nuovo. "Quanto lo vuoi, Will? Quanto sei disposto a cedere perché io apra la bocca e ti porti dove desideri?"

 

Inspirò forte e si morse il labbro quando Hannibal lo leccò, inarcando inconsciamente i fianchi in avanti per seguire quella punta rosa.  
"Tutto quello che vuoi," rispose subito.

 

"Allora pregami, supplicami, di' il mio nome ancora e ancora."  
Voleva marchiarlo di sé, lasciargli un'impronta sull'anima grazie al piacere.   
Si leccò le labbra, pregustando quel momento, facendo scivolare la mano libera su se stesso. Slacciò i pantaloni senza distogliere lo sguardo da Will, prendendosi finalmente nel palmo e iniziandosi a muovere lentamente, in attesa di sentire le parole che voleva.

 

Will lo osservò a bocca aperta, il cuore gli martellava nelle tempie, l'erezione che pulsava nel palmo. Crollò in ginocchio davanti a Hannibal, non sapendo né perché, né come.  
"Hannibal... Hannibal _ti prego_ " gli agguantò la nuca e gli stampò un bacio rude sulle labbra. "Ti prego, Hannibal, fammi venire. Vieni con me. Hannibal...", un altro bacio. "Vieni con me." Appoggiò la fronte alla sua. "Ti prego."

 

"Certo, Will. Sono qui. Sono qui..." mormorò.   
Restarono fronte contro fronte per un po', muovendosi allo stesso ritmo, riprendendo da dove avevano interrotto l'ascesa di Will.   
Hannibal insinuò il volto nell'incavo fra la spalla e il collo, cercando la pelle di Will, mordendo con forza.   
Sentiva di essere vicino, di aver costruito l'attesa perché esplodesse da un momento all'altro.   
Ma voleva assaggiare Will, voleva tutto quello che poteva avere semplicemente ordinandolo.   
Così spinse Will a terra, con la mano libera, e si insinuò fra le sue gambe, continuando a toccarsi.   
"Vieni per me." disse.   
E poi lo prese fra le labbra, fino in fondo, sentendo la gola chiudersi nello sforzo. L'essenza di Will, tutto ciò che era e la promessa di ciò che sarebbe stato, era racchiuso nel sapore della sua pelle.

 

Will cozzò con la schiena a terra, sentì Hannibal chiudersi su di lui, ed esplose. Venne con le dita infilate nel tappeto, gli occhi serrati, senza trattenere i gemiti scoordinati che gli uscivano dal petto. Fu luce e poi fu più niente, svuotato di tutto.

 

Hannibal venne nel palmo, mentre il sapore di Will lo invadeva, spargendosi sulla lingua, giù per la gola.   
Si lasciò andare ad un singolo profondo verso gutturale di piacere, ingoiando e ingoiando, estinguendo i movimenti su se stesso fino all'ultimo.  
Poi, lentamente, lasciò scivolare fuori Will dalle sue labbra.  
L'immagine che gli riservò quel momento era semplicemente perfetta: Will sdraiato a terra, gli occhi chiusi, il petto che si abbassava e alzava riprendendo un ritmo regolare, la pelle esposta in modo volgare e bellissimo.

 

Will aprì gli occhi sul soffitto mentre cercava di riprendere fiato, scomposto e allucinato. Non aveva mai avuto un orgasmo così, e si erano a malapena toccati. Il sesso sarebbe probabilmente stato qualcosa di ultraterreno. Si tirò su di un gomito per cercare Hannibal, che lo guardava con quegli occhi scuri e soddisfatti. Will gli sorrise.

 

Un sorriso ampio e sincero si dipinse sul viso di Will quando si alzò appena per guardarlo.   
Hannibal era soddisfatto, ma aveva saggiato parte del suo stesso veleno. Per questo si alzò, dando le spalle a Will, dirigendosi verso il raffinato porta-fazzoletti in argento abbandonato sulla scrivania.   
Si pulì con cura, rivestendosi, ignorando Will.   
Dentro, schiacciato fra la soddisfazione e il trionfo, c'era qualcosa di strano, qualcosa che avrebbe dovuto vivisezionare e analizzare prima di avvicinarsi nuovamente a Will Graham.

 

Gli si spense il sorriso, mentre Hannibal si alzava e gli dava le spalle con un'espressione distaccata e indifferente.  
Will si sentì esposto, freddo, nudo. Sporco. Si rivestì e si riallacciò i pantaloni in fretta saltellando sulle gambe, con un groppo in gola. Hannibal continuava a stare girato, senza guardarlo, senza voler nemmeno registrare la sua presenza. Will buttò giù la saliva e la delusione. Se era questo gioco che voleva, allora... si avviò a lunghi passi verso la porta. Esitò solo un attimo, giusto il tempo di guardarlo un'ultima volta, aprire la bocca e richiuderla, prima di spalancare la porta e sbattersela alle spalle.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La canzone è "Pompeii" dei Bastille, E SE NON C'è UN JOKE IN THERE NON SO COSA DIRVI.
> 
> Alla prossima, e grazie a tutti.
> 
> PS: Non arrabbiatevi con noi se Hannibal è Hannibal...


	7. In my veins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il segreto di Will.  
> E il modo in cui Hannibal decide di "restare"...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ciao, popolo del mainagioia (?)  
> Sono sempre DonnieTZ e vi ringrazio per i kudos e per le letture dei capitoli precedenti. Siete personcine belle! <3  
> Ecco il nuovo capitolo, anche qui succedono COSEH.   
> Il titolo è invece una canzone di Andrew Belle, perché Clizia si impegna a trovare tutte le canzoni adatte al contenuto dei capitoli con tanto ammore! *__*  
> A presto e buona lettura!

 

Era questione di controllo, di precisione chirurgica, di attesa. Hannibal era sempre molto attento a non guardare Will, a fingere che il suo posto fosse vuoto. Lo faceva perché era importante che la prossima volta - perché ci sarebbe stata, avrebbe trascinato entrambi in quella direzione - non ci fossero spiragli in cui perdere il potere, in cui far trasparire quel grumo senza nome di sensazioni che Will gli provocava. Niente compassione. Nessuna pietà. Eppure erano già passate una manciata di lezioni e Hannibal iniziava a chiedersi se Will avrebbe mai mosso la sua pedina, se si sarebbe mai esposto ancora, o se sarebbe toccato a lui stringere il cappio. 

Erano passati giorni e Hannibal gli dava ancora il trattamento del silenzio. Will nel frattempo aveva recuperato gli occhiali, e sedeva a lezione prendendo distrattamente qualche appunto e disegnando ghirigori sui bordi del quaderno. La voce di Hannibal lo irritava e lo infiammava allo stesso tempo, non appena gli veniva in mente come suonavano le sue parole quando gli dava ordini. Quanto ancora più marcato si facesse il suo accento, a volte. Ma ormai non ce la faceva più. Non riusciva più a stare seduto su quel cazzo di banco come se niente fosse. Il petto gli si era costretto in una morsa, nel rifiuto di fissare la schiena di quell'uomo per anche solo un secondo di più. Infilò tutto nella borsa, se la buttò addosso e si alzò di scatto, spaventando qualcuno degli altri studenti con il rumore della sedia che si richiudeva. Si allontanò a passo svelto verso la porta, trafelato. Sapeva che Hannibal non si sarebbe girato. Sperava che Hannibal si girasse. 

"La aspetto nel mio ufficio, signor Graham." La voce di Hannibal risuonò per l'aula, subito seguita dal bisbigliare concitato degli studenti. Hannibal non vi diede peso e si limitò a riprendere la lezione da dove l'aveva interrotta. Aveva visto Will alzarsi con la coda dell'occhio - certo, non lo guardava, ma poteva sentirlo, percepirlo, tenerlo sotto controllo - e aveva deciso che era abbastanza, che quella visibile dimostrazione di insolenza era la mossa di Will. E non voleva che se ne andasse senza dargli la possibilità di mostrare le sue carte. 

Will si fermò all'improvviso, alzò il viso verso la cattedra. Hannibal era sempre distante, sempre di spalle. Gli aveva dato un altro ordine. Un'altra speranza. E Will non aveva la più pallida idea di cosa ne avrebbe fatto.   
Si strinse la tracolla addosso e lasciò l'aula in silenzio. 

A lezione finita, Hannibal raccolse le sue cose lentamente, ponderando. Non sapeva cosa aspettarsi da Will e questo solleticava la sua curiosità perché sfuggiva al suo controllo. Con una parte di sé, però, voleva terribilmente stringere la morsa e _avere_ Will, muoverlo come una marionetta dai fili invisibili. Eppure sentiva che non era tempo, sentiva di dover continuare ad avvicinare Will per poi spingerlo via e guardarlo tornare ogni singola volta. Sentiva di doverne conoscere tutte le debolezze, nessuna esclusa. Perso nel labirinto della sua mente, Hannibal quasi non si rese conto di aver raggiunto il suo studio. 

Will non si presentò. Passò da casa, provò a studiare, non ci riuscì. Sapeva quale fosse la prossima tappa. Il bar. 

Hannibal tentò di concentrarsi su un articolo, ma il suo sguardo continuava a volare all'orologio. Una parte della sua mente era intrigata: Will non sarebbe arrivato, non più ormai. Aveva disobbedito. Dentro, però, qualcosa iniziò a prudere e grattare l'oscurità, come un animale in gabbia. Quando le lancette non lasciarono più dubbi, Hannibal decise di cedere all'idea di aprire la porta per controllare, prima di prepararsi ad andare. Arrivò alla maniglia, la strinse nel palmo, la spinse verso il basso e guardò in corridoio. Fuori, però non c'era nessuno. Solo il suono della sua abituale solitudine. 

Will non sapeva dove abitasse Hannibal, quindi si era trascinato fino al suo ufficio, sperando di trovarlo ancora lì. Erano le sei del pomeriggio, quindi le probabilità erano ancora buone. Puzzava di alcol e di risentimento, aveva la lingua impastata e l'occhio semi aperto. Eppure riuscì a trovare la porta. E ad accasciarcisi contro. Si sedette a terra, schiena contro legno, e bussò dando due colpi decisi di nuca. 

Hannibal era praticamente pronto. Doveva solo indossare il cappotto e la consapevolezza finale che Will non sarebbe venuto. Fu in quel momento che sentì un bussare sordo e deciso. Qualcosa - l'animale oscuro che lo abitava - si mosse dentro di lui. Raggiunse la porta, inspirando a fondo prima di aprirla. 

Will sbatté la testa contro il pavimento, emettendo un rauco "ahi" prima di scoppiare a ridere. Il dolore era divertente. Hannibal che lo fissava con la mano sulla maniglia lo era ancora di più. "Buonasera, Doctor Lecter," biascicò. 

"Will." Hannibal sentì il trionfo esplodergli dentro come un temporale. Eccolo che strisciava e supplicava, eccolo ai suoi piedi in ogni senso possibile. Poi, come una lenta epifania, la bestia che aveva incatenato nelle profondità dell'anima si agitò e scalfì la superficie. Hannibal era _preoccupato_. Spinse via quel pensiero, ricacciandolo nella gola profonda da cui era emerso. Si chinò e aiutò Will ad alzarsi per entrare nello studio, chiudendo la porta a fatica.   
  
Will si lasciò trasportare, il braccio stretto intorno al collo di Hannibal. "Sono venuto, hai visto? Come da fottuto ordine." 

"Sei stato bravo, Will." mormorò Hannibal, facendolo sedere sulla poltrona, "molto bravo" ripeté, accondiscendente, aiutandolo ad uscire dalla giacca. Avrebbe ignorato l'insolenza e avrebbe riempito Will di tutto quello che desiderava. Lo avrebbe abbracciato, tanto stretto da tenerne insieme i pezzi. Perché serviva regalargli ogni cosa, se voleva portargliela via di nuovo. 

Will si lasciò togliere la giacca, borbottando qualcosa a proposito degli occhiali nuovi nel taschino. "Bravo? Sono stato bravo? Sono arrivato in ritardo, di ore, non sono stato bravo." Si piazzò di fronte a Hannibal, cercando di rimanere in equilibrio sui piedi. "Mi devi punire? Puniscimi. È questo che vuoi?" 

Hannibal scrutò negli occhi chiari di Will, leggendoci dentro tutta la disperazione del mondo. Lo guardò con l'anima nelle iridi scure, bevendosi i suoi capelli scompigliati, la barba leggermente incolta, le labbra dischiuse. Passò la mano sulla sua guancia, lentamente, accarezzandolo con gesto affettuoso. E poi, piano, lo strinse, abbracciandolo, sentendolo tremare fra le sue braccia. "E' stato difficile, lo so. Sono qui. Sono qui." mormorò nel suo orecchio. 

Will odiava quello che stava facendo. Odiava tremare tra le braccia di quell'uomo, così calde, così sicure. Ricacciò indietro un velo di lacrime che gli inumidiva gli occhi. "Fanculo. Vaffanculo, Hannibal," gli ringhiò contro il petto. Si scostò per guardarlo negli occhi, infilandogli le unghie nei vestiti. "Io non sono George Dyer. Non sono George Dyer, hai capito?" 

Hannibal continuò a guardarlo. "No, Will, non lo sei." disse, sorpreso "Sei molto più di quanto lui sia mai stato. Se solo potessi percepire la tua mente come la percepisco io. Se solo vedessi quanto è bella e fragile e profonda la tua anima, Will..." Si avvicinò appena, chiedendosi se sarebbe scappato. "Vieni qui." 

"Sono già qui, stupido bastardo," disse, prima di gettargli le braccia al collo e baciarlo come una furia. Come se stesse bruciando, e non importasse cosa ne rimanesse di lui, dopo. 

Hannibal si lasciò invadere, si lasciò stringere in quel bacio violento e rabbioso. Per un assurdo, irrazionale istante, nient'altro sembrò importare. Poi le sue mani si mossero, cercando la pelle di Will sotto la camicia, scorrendo sull'epidermide a rubarne il calore. E Hannibal riprese il controllo di quel bacio, spingendosi contro Will, invadendogli la bocca, mordendogli il labbro, respirando nel suo respiro. 

Will strinse le braccia intorno a Hannibal, le mani affondate tra quei maledetti capelli. Sentiva l'erezione costretta nei pantaloni, attirata da quella di Hannibal come un magnete. E lo voleva, a qualunque costo. "Scopami, Hannibal." aprì gli occhi per fiondarli nei suoi. Deglutì. "Ti prego." 

"Lo farò, Will." Hannibal soffiò quelle parole direttamente sulle labbra di Will, prima di poggiarvi un piccolo bacio umido di desiderio. "Ma non qui. Non dove rischieremmo di essere interrotti." incastrò gli occhi in quelli dell'altro, per rendersi conto se fosse lucido abbastanza da capire cosa intendesse. Voleva possederlo mentre invadeva il suo spazio quotidiano. Voleva averlo fra le sue lenzuola, dove il suo profumo l'avrebbe tormentato durante l'assenza. Voleva mancargli quando sarebbe arrivato il momento, e voleva che ogni oggetto della sua casa fosse un terribile ricordo. "Voglio prenderti nel tuo letto, Will." gli sussurrò. 

 _Allora po_ _rtamici, nel mio cazzo di letto._    
"Portamici, Hannibal," gli morse il labbro, scese tracciargli la mandibola con la lingua. Sapeva che non sarebbero bastate le parole a convincerlo. Prese l'orecchio tra i denti. "Portamici," soffiò. Non bastava ancora. Scese a terra, in ginocchio, tracciando la silhouette di Hannibal con i palmi, che finirono il loro viaggio cozzando contro la sua cintura. Cominciò a slacciarla senza smettere di guardarlo. "Portamici." 

Hannibal osservò il percorso di Will, quella muta preghiera, le sue dita contro la cintura. Avrebbe voluto chiudere gli occhi e abbandonarsi, ma la bestia che gli scalpitava nell'anima rischiava di prendere il sopravvento. Così si limitò a studiare i movimenti di Will, l'eccitazione come un mare in tempesta. 

Hannibal non lo fermò. E non sembrava nemmeno tronfio delle sue vittorie come al solito, gli occhi neri come non glieli aveva mai visti, due pozzi di desiderio. Will slacciò tutto con velocità, ansioso di arrivare al risultato. Se c'era una cosa che lo eccitava, era dare piacere a qualcun altro. Poteva quasi arrivare a un passo dall'orgasmo solo con quello. L'erezione di Hannibal gli spuntò tra le mani come un tesoro, che Will inghiottì come se prendesse la prima comunione, a occhi chiusi e ciglia corrucciate di piacere. Agganciato con due dita al bordo delle mutande di Hannibal, per tenerle giù, per tenersi su, cominciò a muoversi e leccare, scivolare e tornare su, veloce e inesorabile, senza spazio per dolcezze o preparazione. Voleva trasformarlo in un caos disperato e scompigliato come sentiva se stesso.   
  
Hannibal non era pronto per quello. Non era preparato alla disperata venerazione di Will, al caos dell'intimità consumata con voglia. Sentiva di dover riprendere il controllo, sentiva che fosse fondamentale, ma Will era _inaspettato_ , _travolgente_ , _sconvolgente_. E Hannibal reagì a quella battaglia sul punto di essere persa. Insinuò la mano nei ricci di Will e iniziò a parlare, spingendoselo contro, assecondando il suo ritmo. "Quello che farò... quello che farò, Will, è possederti come non sei mai stato posseduto. Leccherò via... ogni paura, lascerò spazio solo al piacere e... e quando mi avrai dato ogni cosa, ogni pezzo della tua anima... allora ti lascerò prendere e prendere. Will..." Era in bilico sul baratro del piacere, i capelli di Will stretti in un pugno, la sua spalla nella morsa della mano opposta. 

Will ascoltò tutto, le mutande che si inumidivano in una macchia di piacere. Smise di muoversi di botto, lasciò l'erezione per liberarsi la bocca. Leccò la punta come un saluto. "Portami a letto, Hannibal." 

Hannibal serrò la mascella. Aveva perso la battaglia. Aveva lasciato scivolare via Will dalla sua presa. E con lui il piacere, così vicino, palpabile. Ma non era una singola battaglia a determinare le sorti della guerra e Hannibal doveva concedere a Will la sicurezza di averlo ritrovato, di poterlo tenere stretto a sé. Gli afferrò la mascella, forse imprimendo troppa forza a quel gesto, e gli alzò il viso perché lo guardasse per bene. "Tutto quello che vuoi, Will." rispose. 

Will avrebbe voluto sorridere, ma non ci riuscì. La serietà con cui Hannibal gli aveva parlato... aveva la sensazione di aver appena stilato un patto di sangue. Batté le palpebre, le guance ancora strette nella morsa di Hannibal, e fece un cenno del capo. Si alzò in piedi, lasciando scivolare via Hannibal dalle sue mani. La sbronza sembrava ormai un ricordo lontano, ora voleva solo andare a casa. E godere, di tutto. 

Hannibal si rivestì, piano, ignorando le necessità che andavano scemando lentamente. In passato, perdere una battaglia aveva significato rabbia, violenza perfino. In quel momento, però, sentiva uno strano senso di vuoto all'altezza dello stomaco e dare un nome a quella sensazione era impossibile. Forse era solo solleticato dal modo in cui Will poteva sfidarlo. Lo scrutò come se su quel viso potessero esserci delle risposte, prima di prendere il cappotto ed infilarlo. "Vuoi fermarti a prendere un caffè?" domandò, serio. 

Will rimase colpito, forse preoccupato, dalla calma di Hannibal. Quella stessa calma che precede i temporali. "No," disse, quasi sottovoce. "Voglio andare a casa." 

"Molto bene, allora." Hannibal si avviò alla porta e la tenne aperta per Will. E poi cominciò a camminare, assicurandosi con brevi occhiate che Will fosse al suo fianco. Fino ad uscire dalla facoltà - qualche studente che si era attardato e che Hannibal si limitò ad ignorare - per percorrere la strada che ricordava alla perfezione. "Devi smettere di bere, Will." Hannibal parlò con tono assorto. In realtà sarebbe stato un vantaggio, quella debolezza. Sarebbe stato logico spingerlo a continuare a rifugiarsi nelle solite abitudini. _Ma_ _..._ Hannibal non lasciò che quel dubbio arrivasse in superficie, spiegandolo a se stesso in modo ovvio: voleva che Will fosse lucido, che fosse presente ad ogni passo di quel percorso. 

Camminò al fianco di Hannibal, combattendo tutto il tempo contro l'impulso di avvicinarsi, di averlo vicino, di attaccarsi alla sua giacca come un bambino che ha paura di perdersi allo zoo. "Bevo solo quando ne ho motivo," rispose con un'alzata di spalle. Era una bugia. Oppure aveva un sacco di motivi. Non lo sapeva più nemmeno lui. 

Hannibal lasciò che quella frase cadesse nel silenzio. Quando furono quasi arrivati, poggiò una mano sulla base della schiena di Will. Un piccolo gesto che durò qualche secondo, che serviva a spronare Will ad andare avanti per raggiungere la porta. "Non voglio che tu lo faccia." disse poi, soltanto. 

Will ridacchiò, cercando di sviare. "È un ordine, Doctor Lecter?" Cercò le chiavi nelle tasche precedendo Hannibal di qualche passo. Non era ancora pronto ad aprire quella porta. Buffo, a quanto pare era disposto a fare qualunque altra cosa, ma non quella. 

Hannibal seguì Will, saggiando il suo nervosismo con la mente, chiedendosi quali fossero i suoi timori. "Non faremo nulla che tu non voglia fare, lo sai." disse, aggrottando impercettibilmente le sopracciglia alla ricerca di una risposta. In qualche modo era la verità, in qualche perversa interpretazione del desiderio, Hannibal fu onesto con quelle parole. 

"Lo so?", ridacchiò ancora, trovando finalmente le chiavi e infilandole nella toppa. Entrò e guardò Hannibal dalla soglia. Doveva sviare di più. "Beh, quello che non voglio è rimanere fuori al freddo mentre potrei essere a letto. Nudo. Con te. Che te ne pare?" 

Hannibal scrutò Will in viso e, questa volta, la sua espressione indagatrice fu più che evidente. "Will?" domandò ancora. Eppure entrò, superando l'altro, una strana sensazione attorcigliata alle viscere. 

Chiuse la porta alle loro spalle. Lanciò le chiavi sul mobiletto. Sospirò. "Cosa?" 

"Dimmi cosa sta succedendo." gli ordinò. Eppure non riuscì a dare al suo tono la sfumatura che voleva. Tutto ciò che gli importava, in quel momento - in modo diretto, senza giochi, senza schemi da seguire - era sapere cosa Will gli stesse nascondendo. 

Will levò la giacca con le braccia all'indietro, scuotendosi per farla scendere. "Quello che sta succedendo, è che non siamo venuti qui per parlare."   
Niente stava andando per il verso giusto, di nuovo. 

Hannibal piegò leggermente la testa di lato, di nuovo. Da qualche parte, nel profondo, sapeva che Will non gli stava lasciando altra possibilità che una singola, terribile, mossa. E non era lì per quella, non era lì per muovere quel pezzo sulla scacchiera, ma non era un solitario, quella partita. Doveva reagire alle mosse di Will, doveva rispondere. Avrebbe preferito dare a Will quello di cui aveva bisogno, invece di ciò che credeva di volere. Voleva usare tutta la delicatezza di un pennello sulla tela, ma doveva estirpargli fuori la verità. "Cosa aspetti, allora, Will?" domandò, avvicinandosi come un predatore alla preda, "Avanti." Lo voltò con gesto brusco, schiacciandolo contro la parete, spingendogli il viso contro l'intonaco. Non si era tolto il cappotto, lasciando l'impressione che avrebbe consumato quel sesso in modo sporco e veloce, come se non fosse importante. Si premette contro Will con gesti decisi, gli slacciò la cintura, fece per abbassargli brutalmente i pantaloni... 

"A- aspetta." Non sapeva perché lo avesse fermato. Avevano smesso di parlare, giusto? Stava avendo quello che voleva, no? "Avevi detto...", deglutì, la guancia schiacciata contro la parete. "Avevi detto che mi avresti portato a letto." 

Hannibal gli morse l'orecchio, prima di sussurrarvi dentro. "Non vuoi perdere tempo, Will, e ti ho promesso tutto quello che desideri, ricordi?" Finì di abbassargli i pantaloni, arrossando la pelle in quel gesto brusco. Poi, sempre con troppa forza per dei gesti tanto intimi, lasciò strisciare la mano sulla bocca di Will, premendo per infilare due dita fra le labbra, spingendo contro la lingua perché si inumidissero, per poi tirarle fuori all'improvviso e muovere la mano verso il basso. Per tutto il tempo non fece altro che trattenere Will contro il muro con il corpo, impedendogli di muoversi davvero. Era questione di istanti. Doveva esserlo. 

"Non è...", gli occhi gli si riempirono di lacrime improvvise, che per quanto provasse non se ne volevano andare. "Non è questo che desidero," disse con voce strozzata. "Non è...", le lacrime uscirono a forza, rotolando giù dalle palpebre. "Hannibal, ti _prego_." 

Fu come guardare un bellissimo bicchiere di vetro cadere a terra e frantumarsi in milioni di pezzi. Esplodere. Hannibal si staccò all'improvviso. Avrebbe dovuto congratularsi con se stesso, avrebbe dovuto sentire il trionfo scorrergli nelle vene. Invece fu costretto a lasciare spazio a Will perché si rivestisse, ingoiando qualcosa di amaro e scomodo che gli si fermò in gola. "Parlami, Will. Parlami. Ora." 

Will appoggiò la fronte contro il muro, si rivestì in fretta, sentendosi più nudo per ogni strato che si rimetteva addosso. Non aveva la forza per fronteggiare Hannibal. O per scappare, doveva solo cedere, voleva farlo. Dio se non erano secoli che non apriva quella porta. Scivolò silenziosamente a terra, sulle ginocchia, un palmo poggiato sull'intonaco. Forse erano i residui dell'alcol, forse semplicemente non avrebbe mai potuto farlo in piedi. "Il suo...", deglutì. Si sforzò di tirare fuori le parole. "Il suo nome..." Le lacrime scivolarono fuori come impazzite. "Era _Alan_ ," gli uscì con la voce spezzata. Dio, erano anni che non pronunciava quel nome. 

Hannibal osservò Will crollare e ascoltò le sue parole rotte, imprimendole nella mente. Una debolezza che doveva conservare e sfruttare, sì. Un'opportunità. Eppure eccola di nuovo, la bestia che gli abitava dentro, le lunghe corna appuntite a lasciare profondi graffi sulle pareti dell'anima. Non riuscì a fermarsi. Non poté fermarsi. E si disse che fosse per la guerra, per il gioco, per la vittoria finale. Si avvicinò a Will, lentamente, poggiando un ginocchio per terra. Gli sfiorò la guancia, cercando il suo sguardo con ostinazione, lasciando che le domande le ponesse il silenzio. 

Will guardò il muro davanti a sé. Non riusciva a guardarlo negli occhi. Si impose di continuare. Deglutì ancora, a fatica, lasciando che le lacrime scendessero quando se la sentivano di scendere. "Il suo nome era Alan, ed era il mio migliore amico." Tirò su col naso. "Il problema era... che era etero," sorrise, un sorriso falso, solo una piega di labbra nelle guance, niente di più. "O almeno, credeva di esserlo. Non lo era... non davvero." Inspirò a fondo, inghiottendo un fiotto di ossigeno, di coraggio. "Io... l'ho sedotto. Gli ho mostrato i miei disegni. Ho persino suonato la chitarra, per lui," alzò gli occhi al cielo, prima di stringerli chiusi con forza. "Ma la sua famiglia... lui...", abbandonò entrambe le mani sul pavimento, incassato su se stesso. "Non... Non volevano, lui non voleva, non davvero. E io ho continuato a spingere, e spingere, e spingere," ormai era lanciato, niente l'avrebbe fatto smettere. "E ho valicato ogni confine possibile pur di averlo. Finché non l'ho consumato, e lui si è ucciso. Si è messo il fucile di suo padre in bocca e ha premuto il grilletto. Poetico, no?" Si voltò finalmente a infilare lo sguardo di Hannibal. "Non sono il tuo George Dyer. Non sono nemmeno Francis Bacon, ma non sono George. Tu non puoi distruggermi, Hannibal, perché mi sono già distrutto da solo."   
  
Hannibal lasciò passare un istante, poi due, tre...    
 _Ho quello che volevo._    
 _Ho la sua debolezza, il suo punto di rottura, la parte incrinat_ _a su cui picchiettare il dito._    
Eppure non sentì nulla, non davvero, non fino in fondo. Non com'era sempre accaduto. Prese Will sotto il braccio, facendo forza per sollevarlo, e lo portò fino al divano, adagiandolo piano. Tolse il cappotto e la giacca del completo, abbandonandolo sullo schienale, e prese posto a fianco a Will, circondandolo con il braccio, appoggiandoselo contro. "Non voglio distruggerti, Will." mormorò, cullandolo appena "voglio ricrearti." Era la verità. La pura, semplice, assoluta verità.   
  
Will si lasciò guidare, si abbandonò, su di Hannibal e in Hannibal. Il tessuto del suo vestito era soffice contro la sua guancia. Cercò di sprofondarci dentro. "Non puoi," rispose, fissando il vuoto. "Quell'uomo, al bar, gli assomigliava. Non puoi." 

"E se ti dicessi che posso trasformare il dolore? Che conosco il modo? Che non è impossibile, Will?" Hannibal si staccò quanto necessario ad insinuare un dito sotto il mento di Will per guardare il suo volto umido di lacrime. "Ti fideresti di me?" Stava _chiedendo_. 

Hannibal era... troppo. Troppo tutto. Però non poteva dirglielo. Non gli avrebbe concesso di tenersi qualcosa per sé. Hannibal voleva tutto. Invece di rispondergli, si sporse per baciarlo sulle labbra, come una promessa. 

Hannibal ricevette quel bacio casto, consapevole che la fiducia non può essere ordinata o imposta. "Ecco quello che farò, Will." disse quando il contatto venne interrotto, guardandolo negli occhi con fare rassicurante "Ti preparerò la cena. Mangeremo e discuteremo d'arte. Poi andremo in camera e ti abbandonerai a me. Quando non si ha scelta, Will, quando il controllo lo ha qualcun altro, non c'è posto per il senso di colpa, per le responsabilità." Non si rese conto di aspettare l'ennesima risposta, nonostante quelle non fossero richieste. 

Will si leccò le labbra, un groppo in gola al pensiero di qualcuno che finalmente si prendesse cura di lui in un modo che nemmeno aveva immaginato potesse piacergli. Abbandonarsi a Hannibal non era una brutta prospettiva, nemmeno dopo tutto quello che era successo, quel tira e molla continuo.  Voleva provare.   
Strusciò il naso contro quello di Hannibal. “Tutto quello che vuoi, Hannibal.” 

Hannibal indugiò su quel gesto affettuoso un istante più del necessario, un momento più di quanto quel gioco non richiedesse, poi si alzò.    
Era abituato a cucine decisamente più grandi e fornite, ma si arrotolò le maniche della camicia e aprì il frigorifero.    
Mentre vagliava le possibilità per la cena, pensò a quali materie grezze portino un essere umano a diventare l'opera che è.    
Will aveva spinto Alan al suicidio con l'amore - l'egoismo più antico del mondo - e quella pennellata lo aveva reso un quadro cupo dalle sfumature scure.    
E Hannibal sapeva perfettamente quale evento della sua vita lo aveva reso un quadro geometrico dalle tinte rosso sangue.    
Ignorò il pensiero e si mise a cucinare. Quando finì, pulendosi le mani su uno straccio, posò i piatti sulla tavola perfettamente apparecchiata.   
"Will." lo chiamò, spostando un poco la sedia per invitarlo a sedersi, "Non ho potuto che limitarmi a dei Croque Madame, temo." aggiunse, sorridendo. 

Will lo raggiunse, si sedette di fronte a ciò che sembrava un toast ricoperto maestosamente da un uovo.   
"Non so cosa sia quello che hai appena detto, ma se è buono quanto il profumo...", sorrise dolcemente, socchiudendo appena gli occhi. "Buon appetito, Hannibal."   
E _Grazie_. 

Fu una di quelle cene che permettono di dimenticare per un po' che c'è il mondo fuori, e che fa male, che è pronto a divorare e strappare senza pietà.    
Parlarono di arte, di un terribile allestimento di cui era stato incaricato Chilton, della facoltà. Scivolarono ai bordi di ogni argomento importante, evitandolo accuratamente, finché i piatti non si svuotarono e restarono solo gli sguardi e i sorrisi.    
"Lo spingesti oltre i suoi limiti perché ne eri innamorato, Will?" domandò Hannibal, all'improvviso, continuando a guardarlo come se la conversazione non avesse cambiato tenore. 

La domanda cancellò il sorriso dal volto di Will.   
Appoggiò il bicchiere che stava tenendo tra le dita, lentamente, lo stomaco stretto in una morsa ad un passo da fargli rigettare tutto.   
Non poteva farlo di nuovo, questo su e giù di emozioni, questo scardinare porte che teneva chiuse per rimanere a galla.   
"Gesù, Hannibal," mormorò, passandosi le dita sugli occhi. 

"Dobbiamo costruire la nostra fiducia, Will."    
Hannibal lo studiò attentamente. Doveva trovare un varco, uno spiraglio, un modo per...   
Un modo per restargli appicciato dentro, fra lo sterno e i polmoni, dove si annida la vita.    
E forse era il gioco a cui stava giocando, sì, o forse era semplicemente quello che _voleva_.    
"Devi parlarmi." 

"La fiducia, certo."   
Strinse i pugni, ribollendo di rabbia e di stanchezza. "Non so nemmeno chi sei!"   
Hannibal pretendeva tutto, ma non gli dava niente, se non confusione. 

"Allora chiedi, Will."   
Le parole uscirono fuori con la consueta sicurezza, il tono tranquillo e l'espressione rilassata.    
Hannibal scavò e scavò alla ricerca del loro significato e, quando arrivò davanti all'animale in gabbia che aveva nascosto a se stesso, tutto fu improvvisamente chiaro.    
Non voleva trascinare Will nel suo mondo, non era questo che davvero desiderava.    
Voleva camminare insieme a lui nell'oscurità, fianco a fianco. Voleva renderlo suo eguale, trasformando quella pressante insicurezza in potere, cancellando le fragilità in favore delle forze, guardandolo spiccare il volo.    
E forse dovevano passare per la distruzione prima di poter ricreare, ma questo non era importante.    
Non era più un gioco di potere, forse non lo era mai stato. 

Will assorbì le parole, lentamente, come un tubo di scarico otturato.   
Hannibal gli aveva dato un'apertura. E non sembrava né un ennesimo gioco, né un'esca. Era fiducia.   
"Non sono... quei disegni che mi hai mostrato...", non sapeva nemmeno lui da dove cominciare. "Non sono il primo, vero?" 

Fra tutte le domande, Will ne aveva scelta una che rivelava molto di sé più di quanto avrebbe mai potuto rivelare di Hannibal.   
 _Gelosia._    
Sottile, forse impercettibile, ma presente.    
Hannibal avrebbe optato per la verità. Da quel momento, ogni volta che avesse potuto, avrebbe scelto di plasmare Will attraverso la verità invece che con le bugie. Will avrebbe fatto parte del gioco con lui, passo dopo passo.    
Se voleva delle risposte, però, doveva imparare a fare le domande fino in fondo, fino all'ultima sillaba, perché spogliarsi delle finzioni è un processo lento e accurato.   
"Non sei il primo in cosa, Will?" 

Voleva abbassare lo sguardo, ma non lo fece. "Il primo... studente che hai...", prese un sorso dal bicchiere. "Sedotto," saggiò le parole con decisione, guardando Hannibal dritto negli occhi. 

"E' questo che sto facendo, Will? Ti sto seducendo?" Hannibal si aprì in un sorriso malizioso, specchiandosi nello sguardo di Will "No, non sei il primo, Will. Ma non sei _solo_ questo, ora."   
Hannibal, si rilassò contro la sedia, continuando a tenere gli occhi su Will.    
"Serve un carnefice per riconoscere un altro carnefice, Will."  

Will ponderò sulla risposta.   
Hannibal era un carnefice, ma le motivazioni erano così diametralmente opposte. Will lo era stato per amore, le volte successive per mancanza di esso, e Hannibal lo era per... piacere puro? Potere? "Perché lo fai?"   
Avrebbe cercato di chiarire cosa era adesso, se non _solo_ questo, più avanti. 

"Per la stessa ragione per cui lo fai tu. L'unica differenza fra noi, Will, è che desideri ancora opporti, essere diverso, essere migliore. Vorresti non fare del male alle persone che entrano nella tua vita per riuscire a dormire la notte."   
Avrebbe rimandato quella risposta al momento in cui Will sarebbe stato pronto a riceverla e non lo era, non in quel momento.   
Hannibal si alzò, lentamente, avvicinandosi a Will come se la sua fame non si fosse estinta con il cibo, come se fosse una fame d'anima e di carne.    
Poi tese la mano, perché aveva promesso a Will che lo avrebbe portato a letto e voleva mantenere quella promessa.    
"L'unico modo per dormire la notte, Will, è accettare di essere mostri e che nulla, nell'oscurità, possa essere peggio di ciò che siamo noi." 

Forse Hannibal aveva ragione. Forse doveva solo accettare di essere un mostro, e beffarsi dell'oscurità. Will prese la sua mano e si lasciò condurre nella camera da letto, al buio. 

In camera, Hannibal fermò Will con movimento deciso. Erano in piedi, poco distanti dal letto, ma Hannibal aveva tutta l'intenzione di assaggiare ogni attimo.    
Piano, delicatamente, mentre le loro pupille si adattavano alla penombra, iniziò a spogliarlo. E quanta più pelle rivelava, tanto più baciava e leccava e mordeva, immaginando i segni rossastri lasciati dai suoi denti sulla pelle di Will.    
Alla fine di quella lenta scoperta, Hannibal era in ginocchio, un dito sotto l'elastico dell'intimo di Will.   
Eppure, prima di quel gesto finale, alzò lo sguardo per avere l'ultimo assenso.  

Will si lasciò spogliare di se stesso per ogni strato, rivelando il mostro che era in lui. Era un mostro pacifico, scuro, triste. Quello di Hannibal era rosso sangue, e dopo averlo morso, leccato, riverito, si fermò giusto davanti all'ultimo strato della sua umanità.   
"Sono tutto tuo, Hannibal." 

Hannibal finì di svestire Will, bevendo con gli occhi quell’immagine. Poi si rialzò, il palmo aperto sul suo petto per spingerlo delicatamente sul letto.    
E continuò a guardarlo tutto il tempo, assicurandosi di essere guardato di conseguenza, mentre sfilava la cravatta e sbottonava la camicia.   
Impiegò lunghi, lenti minuti, ma alla fine fu nudo tanto quanto Will.    
Nudo d'anima.    
Pronto. 

Will si sdraiò sulla schiena, obbediente, le lenzuola fredde che si intiepidivano contro la sua pelle accaldata, che si scaldava sempre di più mentre guardava Hannibal spogliarsi, i muscoli ben definiti, il petto largo, la pelle bianca costellata di peli bruni. Uno spettacolo semplicemente magnifico.   
Quando fu pronto, guardò di nuovo Will. Non sapeva se fosse per chiedergli un altro permesso, ma Will allungò una mano, a palmo aperto.   
  
Hannibal osservò quel palmo aperto e lasciò che l'istinto subentrasse alla ragione. Iniziò ad appoggiare le ginocchia al materasso, andando incontro alla mano di Will con il viso, abbandonandosi a quel contatto, sfregandosi contro di essa, facendo scorrere la bocca sulle dita, finché quel contatto non ebbe regalato ogni possibile soddisfazione.   
Poi lo guardò un istante, imprimendosi quell'immagine nelle profondità della mente, e voltò Will con una leggera spinta, facendolo finire più in là sul letto.    
"Voglio assaggiarti." mormorò, lasciando una scia di baci lungo la sua spina dorsale. 

Will finì con la faccia tra i cuscini, trattenendo il respiro.   
Il cuore gli batteva in modo incontrollato nel petto. Di anticipazione, di desiderio, si disse, sciogliendosi tra i brividi che le labbra di Hannibal gli provocavano ad ogni contatto sulla schiena.   
"Sono tutto tuo." 

Hannibal scese, afferrando la carne di Will a palmi aperti, leccandosi le labbra prima di spingere la lingua in profondità.    
Iniziò piano, solleticando la pelle delicata e sensibile, prima di staccarsi giusto un istante.    
"Voglio sentirti, Will."   
E poi riprese, più a fondo, con più foga, il viso immerso in quell'atto a cui stava dedicando tutto se stesso, tutto quello che l'animale voleva che lui donasse. 

Will strinse i cuscini tra le dita, tendendo i muscoli, rilassandoli, lasciandosi assaporare.   
E se Hannibal voleva sentirlo, lui si sarebbe fatto sentire. 

Quando anche quella minuziosa operazione di piacere si esaurì, Hannibal iniziò ad alternarla alla lenta pressione delle dita, alle carezze decise dei polpastrelli, entrando piano in Will, aggirando la normale resistenza dei muscoli con la delicatezza del movimento.    
E poi morse e morse la carne soffice e piena che si trovava davanti, leccando via il dolore, l'eccitazione pesante fra le gambe.  

Will tremava, le nocche ormai bianche contro i cuscini, perso nel piacere, ansimante.   
"Hannibal...", gli sfuggì dalle labbra, mentre inarcava la schiena, "Ha- hannibal..."   
Era una preghiera, un canto, un inno. 

Le dita finirono le loro lente carezze, dopo essere scivolate sui punti sensibili in Will, ancora e ancora. Hannibal le estrasse lentamente, alzandosi in ginocchio sul materasso e afferrando una delle caviglie di Will perché lui si girasse nuovamente, la schiena sprofondata nel materasso.    
E vederlo fu l'ennesima epifania: scompigliato, eccitato, affannato.    
Si chinò a baciarlo, mischiando i loro sapori, lingua contro lingua, premendo appena un poco per rendere evidente di trovarsi nella stessa condizione, nella stessa oscurità.    
"Dov'è il tuo lubrificante, Will?"   
Una piccola domanda di pratica quotidianità, qualcosa che Hannibal trovò stranamente piacevole da chiedere, perché gli ricordò che erano fatti di carne e che c'era un mondo, fuori, di cui stavano infrangendo tutte le regole.    
Sorrise. 

"Ca- cassetto. Comodino," riuscì a rispondere, baciando poi il sorriso di Hannibal. La testa ronzava come non mai, il corpo vibrava di energia sottopelle. Era pronto. Voleva tutto. Voleva Hannibal. 

Hannibal non si separò da quel contatto, limitandosi ad allungarsi nella direzione indicata.    
E poi fece scorrere il liquido sulle mani perché si riscaldasse, prima di stringersi nel palmo, dalla base alla punta. Infine tornò ad insinuare un dito dentro Will.    
Quando quei gesti meccanici si conclusero, Hannibal si posizionò fra le gambe di Will.    
E lo colpì la consapevolezza di aver scelto quella posizione - occhi negli occhi con Will, le sue ginocchia ripiegate sul petto - non per compiacerlo in vista dell'allontanamento, non per finzione, per strategia.    
Voleva guardarlo mentre lo prendeva, mentre si spingeva dentro di lui, facendosi spazio centimetro dopo centimetro.    
E c'erano tante cose che voleva insegnargli, tanti universi da fargli scoprire e in cui dargli il benvenuto, ma quel momento, quell'istante, era semplice e lineare.    
Spinse in avanti il bacino, indirizzandosi con la mano, e fu dentro. 

Will si morse le labbra, stringendo gli occhi, prima di riaprirli e lasciare andare un gemito. Hannibal lo osservava con rapita devozione, e Will reagì d'istinto lasciando le coperte e prendendogli il volto tra le mani. Sentiva tutto, le guance lisce, il petto di Hannibal contro le ginocchia, il respiro affannato di entrambi, la vibrazione che adesso li univa, partiva da uno e finiva nell'altro per poi tornare indietro, in un loop infinito.   
"Sono... tutto... tuo... Hannibal." 

Hannibal iniziò lentamente, per poi premersi e spingersi e abbandonarsi sempre di più, con una foga controllata, con movimenti secchi e decisi che riempirono la stanza del suono di due corpi in collisione continua e ritmica.    
"Sei... sei mio."    
Hannibal morse con forza ogni centimetro di pelle che si ritrovò davanti: polsi, avambracci, persino la pelle sensibile all'interno della gamba di Will quando la alzò per farla scorrere sulla sua spalla.    
Si stava consumando, il piacere che si costruiva sempre di più, ad ondate, salendo dal basso. 

Will artigliava la schiena di Hannibal, la spalla, e ormai ogni morso, ogni spinta, erano un gemito che gli prorompeva dalle labbra.   
Lasciò la nuca di Hannibal per allacciare le dita intorno a una sbarra bianca del letto, inclinandosi leggermente per portare Hannibal proprio nel punto di non ritorno. 

Quando Will si spinse contro di lui, inclinandosi appena, Hannibal emise un basso verso gutturale.    
Afferrò l'erezione di Will, solida e calda e pesante nel palmo, e iniziò ad accordarsi al ritmo delle sue spinte, procedendo, andando sempre avanti, senza fermarsi.    
"Pregami... Will." mormorò, deciso. 

Will non esitò ad obbedire, prendendosi solo un attimo per baciare e mordere quelle labbra sottili. "Hannibal...!", gettava fuori le parole chiuse tra i denti contratti, tra le spinte. "Hannibal... fammi... oh... ti prego...!"   
Portò entrambe le mani sulle sbarre, stringendo Hannibal tra le gambe. "Hannibal... ti prego... Dio... ti prego....!" 

Hannibal sentì i muscoli tendersi, qualcosa fra il ventre e l'inguine raggiungere un punto di non ritorno. Aumentò il ritmo della presa attorno a Will, sempre di più, ancora e ancora.    
All'improvviso, come una visione rossa in tutta quell'oscurità, Hannibal serrò gli occhi e venne dentro Will.   
Nelle orecchie quelle preghiere ansimate a fatica, il cuore a pompare il piacere nel sangue, la coscienza annullata dall'estasi.  

Will si sentì elevare allo stadio dell'incoscienza per poi cadere pesantemente a terra, frantumandosi in piccoli pezzi tra le mani di Hannibal, sulla sua pancia, sul petto, sentendo Hannibal annullarsi in lui, con lui. Appoggiò la testa al cuscino, senza allentare la morsa in cui teneva stretto a sé Hannibal, ma guardandolo, i loro petti che si cercavano nell'alzarsi e riabbassarsi ritmico dei loro respiri affannati. 

Hannibal riaprì le palpebre, lentamente, i capelli a ricadere sulla fronte.    
Stava regalando a Will qualcosa che non aveva mai donato a nessuno, qualcosa che era stato sepolto a lungo, diventando oscuro e pericoloso.    
Fosse stato in grado di provare paura, probabilmente quello sarebbe stato il momento del terrore.    
Invece si sentì solo profondamente e completamente potente, come un dio, solo per aver portato Will così in alto, nel puro piacere.    
"Sei stato perfetto." gli sussurrò, sfregando il viso fra la sua spalla e il collo, annusandolo a fondo.   
   
Will sbuffò una risata, non era abituato ai complimenti post-coito, e strofinò la guancia sulla sua testa per ringraziarlo.   
Una pace innaturale gli si andava annidando nel petto, man mano che si calmavano il battito e il respiro. Non era solo appagamento. Era la sensazione di non essere del tutto solo. Qualcuno lo aveva visto per intero ed era comunque voluto rimanere. Le altre volte non gli era successo così. Sperò che, per questa, bastasse.   
Mosse una gamba per far intendere a Hannibal che cominciava a sentirsi scomodo. 

Hannibal si sfilò piano, sdraiandosi di schiena sul letto.    
"Riposa, Will. E' stata una lunga giornata." mormorò Hannibal, la voce rauca e il tono appagato. 

Will soppesò le parole di Hannibal, come si era sdraiato, rilassato.   
Prese i fazzoletti dal comodino e cominciò a pulirsi. Ne passò uno a Hannibal, ma quando lo afferrò tra le dita candide, Will non lasciò la presa. "Vorresti... rimanere?", infilò lo sguardo a fondo. "Per favore?" 

"Certo, Will."   
Hannibal insinuò lo sguardo a fondo in quello dell'altro.    
Era come legare i lembi sfilacciati di due fili, annodandoli fra loro. Un legame fragile, pronto a spezzarsi, che aveva bisogno di molti più nodi per essere vero, ma che rappresentava un punto di partenza, un'iniziale connessione.   
Hannibal finì di pulirsi e allungò il braccio per permettere a Will di premersi contro di lui.   
Gli avrebbe concesso tutto, per quella notte. Avrebbe esaudito ogni singola richiesta. Sarebbe rimasto. 

Si accoccolò contro Hannibal, i peli del petto che gli solleticavano il naso.   
Era comodo e caldo, anche se aveva i piedi leggermente freddi. Will pensò di cominciare a strofinarli con i propri per riscaldarli, ma si trattenne. "Sei comodo," disse per spezzare il silenzio. Non aveva ancora sonno. 

Hannibal si spezzò in un sorriso che sarebbe stata una risata sulle labbra di qualcun altro.    
"Credo sia la prima volta che qualcuno me lo dice, Will."   
Socchiuse le palpebre, annegando nel profumo che le loro pelli combinavano nell'aria, nel suono dei loro respiri.    
Forse lo avrebbe portato a Firenze e avrebbero mangiato e si sarebbero consumati nella passione fino all'alba. Lo immaginò girare per le vie illuminate dal sole mediterraneo, il volto sorridente. E poi lo visualizzò, legato e implorante, al centro di una stanza riccamente affrescata.   
 _Forse..._    
Non si accorse che la bestia si era liberata, non sentì il suono degli zoccoli contro le strade della sua anima.   
Stava già scivolando nel sonno. 

Will rimase ad ascoltare il respiro di Hannibal assestarsi piano piano al tipico ritmo del sonno.   
Rimase ad ascoltare la notte, le macchine che passavano e li illuminavano di brevi fasci di luce. Si addormentò con calma, placidamente, senza rendersene conto.   
E anche se per una notte non stava pensando ai suoi incubi, quelli andarono a fargli visita comunque. 

Iniziò come uno strano tremore, e Hannibal si svegliò subito, sull'attenti.    
Per un attimo rimase ancorato ai sogni, attribuendo quella sensazione alla scena che aveva dietro le palpebre.    
 _Abigail_ _?_    
Mormorò quel nome con la voce della mente, ma si svegliò subito, realizzando dove si trovava e con chi.  

Acqua.   
Era ovunque, e lo sommergeva.   
Iniziava lentamente, dal pavimento, invadeva la stanza, bagnava le coperte, sempre di più, fino ad arrivare a lui.   
Stringeva le lenzuola, non poteva scappare, si lasciava sommergere dall'acqua, inghiottire.   
Quando si accorse che non era l'acqua, non era trasparente, ma rosso sangue, cominciarono le urla. 

Will era sudato, si agitava, ancorato alle lenzuola, i capelli appiccicati alla fronte.    
Quando urlò, Hannibal accese la piccola lampada sul comodino e chiamò il suo nome con voce decisa, poggiando le mani sul suo corpo per scuoterlo delicatamente.   
"Will? Will." 

Si risvegliò di colpo, alzandosi a sedere e annaspando in cerca d'aria.   
Non c'era ossigeno, non c'era niente, solo sangue e acqua, acqua e sangue. Non c'era via di scampo. 

"Will..."   
Hannibal gli afferrò il viso nel palmo, girandolo verso di sé, osservando il suo volto per capire se ci fossero segni di malessere oltre quello psicologico. Era accaldato, ma sembrava in salute.    
"Respira. Ci sono io, ora. Respira." mormorò, le iridi scure a sprofondare dentro Will. 

Riuscì a mettere a fuoco una persona, accanto a lui. Strinse gli occhi, riconobbe Hannibal, e lo usò come ancora per tornare a se stesso. Riportò alla mente il trucchetto che gli aveva ordinato di fare la psichiatra.   
"Mi chiamo Will Graham...", affermò, tra gli ansimi. "Sono a Baltimora, Maryland, e sono le..." si voltò verso l'orologio sul comodino. "4:27 del mattino."   
Chiuse gli occhi, affondando le dita nei polsi di Hannibal. Sentì il suo battito scorrere placido nelle vene, e cercò di regolarsi con quello. 

Will mormorò parole meccaniche, prima di serrare gli occhi.    
Hannibal restò a guardarlo, finché non vide che si stava davvero tranquillizzando.    
Pensò di alzarsi e preparargli qualcosa di caldo, ma l'idea di lasciarlo solo risvegliò un ricordo che credeva sepolto.    
Lasciare soli, nell'oscurità, a combattere i demoni, non era qualcosa che Hannibal avrebbe più fatto nella sua vita.   
"Hai spesso incubi, Will?" 

"Solo tutte le notti," rispose quando fu abbastanza calmo, passandosi le dita sulle palpebre chiuse. "Speravo che... con te qui..." Tirò su col naso, e si sdraiò di nuovo sulla schiena, un braccio a coprirgli gli occhi. 

Hannibal si sistemò sul fianco, il braccio ripiegato sotto la testa.    
"Riguardano Alan?" domandò, osservandolo.   
E questa volta non era per scavare in quella ferita. Voleva che Will si aprisse a lui, voleva parlasse, vomitasse fuori quel male dalle radici profonde.    
Credeva potesse...   
 _Fargli bene._    
Non indugiò su quel pensiero, in attesa, mantenendo l'espressione neutra. 

"Non lo so, credo...," mormorò. "Forse riguardano solo me."   
Non sognava mai qualcun altro. C'erano solo lui e quell'acqua, il sangue.   
In mille modi diversi, ma i personaggi che brulicavano nei suoi pensieri erano sempre quelli. 

"Gli incubi hanno lo strano potere di attingere alle nostre colpe, sviscerandole e mostrandocele per quello che sono. Riguardano sempre solo noi." mormorò, alzando una mano nell'aria per spostare i ricci umidi di Will dalla sua fronte. 

Will piegò la testa contro quel contatto, richiedendone di più. Ne aveva bisogno, come sole per asciugare l'acqua che aveva addosso, che gli appesantiva l'anima. 

Hannibal accontentò quella richiesta silenziosa, insinuando le dita fra le ciocche, lasciando scorrere i polpastrelli sulla cute, in un lento massaggio.    
Ripensò a quello stesso gesto, a come potesse far addormentare sua sorella in un attimo, quando era piccola e la mancanza dei genitori premeva nell'oscurità delle notti.    
"Resterò sveglio per un po', Will. Dormi. Sarò qui." 

Will annuì, grato. Grato perché non era solo. Grato perché nessuno era mai rimasto a casa sua, nel suo letto. Non l'aveva mai voluto. Non c'era mai stato spazio per nessun altro, lì. Ma Hannibal, tra le altre cose, riusciva inspiegabilmente a farlo sentire al sicuro.   
"Sai...", gli volle dire. "C'è stata una notte in cui non ho avuto incubi, da quando ci conosciamo. Quando mi hai accompagnato a casa, qui." 

"Perché credi sia accaduto?" chiese Hannibal, soppesando quell'informazione, immagazzinandola, interpretandola, mentre continuava a carezzare Will. 

"Perché mi fai sentire al sicuro," ammise.   
Avrebbe dovuto sentirsi un imbecille. Sapeva bene come era partita, sapeva bene quello che aveva fatto Hannibal, come gli aveva girato le spalle solo per avere il controllo, il coltello sempre dalla parte del manico. Come lo aveva manipolato, forse dal primo istante in cui si erano parlati. Eppure... "Forse siamo solo due mostri che si accettano così come sono, e questo basta." 

Hannibal inspirò, convinto che non ci fossero altre verità che quella, convinto che Will avesse ragione.    
Proprio per questo doveva ponderare le sue mosse, proprio per quella _sicurezza_. Stava lasciando che la ragione venisse offuscata dalle circostanze.   
 _La mia compassione per lui è sconveniente._    
Sentiva il pericolo raggrumarsi negli angoli della mente, mischiandosi ai ricordi sempre di più, mentre l'animale soffiava dalle narici l'aria fredda del buio.   
Il potere era importante, non doveva dimenticarlo, non doveva dimenticare cos'avrebbe significato cederlo, acconsentire affinché le persone prendessero le proprie decisioni, finendo in baratri irraggiungibili.    
Rinsaldò impercettibilmente la presa sui capelli di Will.    
In quel momento avrebbe voluto tirargli indietro la testa, guardarlo dritto negli occhi e dirgli tutta la verità.    
 _Non possiamo continuare su questa strada. Non posso cederti il comando. Forse è quello che vuoi, ma non è quello di cui hai bisogno. Se ti concedessi di scegliere non saresti al sicuro. Non da te stesso._    
"Dormi." disse invece. 

Will si adagiò di nuovo contro di lui, sperando che il peggio fosse passato.   
Il mattino avrebbe portato un nuovo giorno, e per la prima volta, Will aveva qualcosa per cui sperare. Un uomo nel suo letto, un cambiamento.   
 _Dio, speriamo che per stavolta basti._  

  
 

*** 

 

All'alba Hannibal scivolò via dalla presa di Will. Non aveva più dormito, studiando le sue mosse mentre il respiro al suo fianco restava costante e rilassato.    
Quando la prima luce aveva iniziato a filtrare dalla finestra, aveva preso la sua decisione.    
Avrebbe salvato Will, ad ogni costo, gli avrebbe strappato il potere perché lui non sapeva cosa fosse meglio, quali scelte lo avrebbero compromesso e quali portato alla luce. L'animale, in qualche modo, si accordò a quella necessità.   
Prima, però, doveva vedere Abigail.    
Quasi non si accorse di essersi vestito, di aver gettato un'ultima occhiata a Will e di aver chiuso la porta alle sue spalle.    
Sarebbe stato via qualche giorno, tuffandosi nuovamente nel mare abitato dai vecchi demoni, per tornare lucido e salvare Will. 

Will aprì le palpebre sotto un raggio di sole insistente.   
Si sentiva distrutto e dolente, ma in un sospiro gli arrivò l'odore di Hannibal, così pungente. Tastò il letto, sentendolo freddo sotto i polpastrelli.   
Trovò una camera vuota, nessun segno che Hannibal fosse mai stato lì. Se non fosse stato per il suo odore, avrebbe potuto pensare di essersi immaginato tutto.   
Si alzò meccanicamente per aprire la finestra, farsi un caffè, buttarsi sotto la doccia. Solo allora scoppiò a piangere, non sapeva nemmeno lui per cosa.   
Era solo una stupida speranza, niente di più. Aveva già vissuto di speranze infrante.   
Hannibal voleva continuare a giocare, e lui non poteva farci niente.   
Non sapeva se avrebbe continuato ad assecondarlo, non sapeva cosa avrebbe fatto appena avesse messo il naso fuori dalla doccia.   
Per il momento, sapeva solo piangere. 

 

 


	8. Impossible

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un dono raro...

 

Hannibal parcheggiò l'auto, scese con gesto fluido e recuperò l'elegante borsone in pelle dal bagagliaio.   
_Doveva_ vedere Will.   
L'immagine di Abigail aleggiava ancora nei suoi pensieri: il suo sguardo vacuo, la sua mente altrove. Fissava fuori dalla finestra gli alti pini, mai presente a se stessa né al mondo.   
_Will sarebbe piaciuto a te e Mischa_ , le aveva detto.  
Aveva continuato a parlarne, fino a che l'infermiere non li aveva interrotti, e poi ancora il giorno dopo. Poi era passato dal cimitero, poggiando fiori pallidi sulla lapide che portava il suo cognome e la foto sorridente di una ragazza con i suoi stessi occhi.   
Infine era ripartito.   
Non era pentito della notte passata con Will - avrebbe reso più facile ottenere il suo obiettivo - ma solo perché aveva tenuto serrate nello stomaco tutte le consapevolezze sui suoi significati.  
Aveva promesso che gli avrebbe mostrato la via per eliminare il dolore, per non dover più sentire il peso delle decisioni gravarlo di colpa, e intendeva mantenere quelle promesse. Anche se avrebbe voluto cedere e abbandonarsi come la notte passata, lasciando che l'animale prendesse il sopravvento.  
Perché lo aveva promesso.   
E manteneva le sue promesse.

 

 

Will era al bar, seduto al suo vecchio solito bancone.  
Non pensava ci sarebbe più tornato, e invece dopo una piccola, breve pausa, era di nuovo lì. Il barista, Ed, un ragazzo sui venticinque anni, forse un altro studente che si manteneva all'università lavorando lì, gli portò il suo whisky quando fece sforbiciare le dita nella sua direzione.  
Ormai era uno di quelli a cui bastava alzare le dita e gli veniva servito 'il solito'. Se non era triste, alla sua età, non sapeva cosa potesse esserlo. Avrebbe dovuto essere come gli altri.  
Pieno di speranze e di futuro. Avrebbe avuto il cuore spezzato, certo, e qualche delusione come tutti, ma sarebbe stato... normale. Intero.  
Quando l'uomo scivolò sullo sgabello accanto al suo, si voltò a guardarlo.  
Era più grande, con un leggero velo di barba e due occhi verdi incastonati sotto due ciglia folte. Si presentò, gli allungò la mano, fece qualche battuta. Sapeva di dopobarba e di moglie lasciata a casa a guardare la televisione.  
Sarebbe andato benissimo. Will sorrise.

 

Non era a casa e cercarlo in facoltà non avrebbe avuto senso. Hannibal sapeva esattamente dove fosse, sapeva esattamente in quale angolo dell'oscurità Will avesse deciso di rintanarsi, e questo rafforzò il suo bisogno di prendere il controllo.   
Non poteva rifugiarsi in quelle abitudini ogni volta che il mondo lo feriva, non poteva essere debole perché la speranza di essere _normale_ lo divorava vivo.   
Scrutò l'insegna del bar per qualche istante, il suo aspetto decadente, poi inspirò e spalancò la porta.

 

  
L'uomo era gentile, quasi simpatico, sicuramente meno di quel che pensava.  
Era proprio uno di quelli che rimorchiava i ragazzi al bar in segreto, cercando di dimenticarsene la mattina dopo. Uno di quelli che ti avrebbe accarezzato le guance, detto cose carine con occhi gentili, per poi sparire appena lo sperma si fosse seccato sulle lenzuola, scusandosi perché non voleva fare tardi a casa. E si sarebbe sentito in colpa, perché era una brava persona.  
Will ci era già passato.  
Sorrideva alle sue battute, fingendo di essere un ragazzo normale che cercava un po' di compagnia in un bar. Non aveva nessun vuoto dentro, mentre sorrideva di un'altra battuta. Non aveva un mostro scalpitante che voleva solo essere liberato per urlare e scalciare sotto la luna.  
Fingeva timidezza quando l'uomo gli accarezzava la nuca, e sentiva il suo dopobarba, ed era di una marca bassissima, perché ormai aveva imparato qual era l'odore di quelli costosi. Ma non voleva pensare a quello.  
Voleva pensare a quell'uomo e a come fare a portarselo a casa prima possibile. Voleva smettere di essere solo.  
Così, ebbro di alcol e tristezza, continuava a fissare quell'uomo e i suoi occhi verdi e pacifici, lasciandosi toccare, coccolare quasi, aspettando il momento giusto per baciarlo e mettere fine alla pantomima.  
Quel momento arrivò proprio quando l'uomo scese a guardare le sue labbra, e Will si fece avanti, ignorando il rumore della porta che si apriva alle sue spalle.

 

 

 

Hannibal impiegò due falcate a raggiungere Will, incastrato in un bacio dai contorni insignificanti.   
"Devo chiedere di rimuovere le mani da Will."  
Parlò con tono deciso, fingendo educazione, sentendo il suo sguardo trasformarsi in una minaccia dura e tagliente.   
Nel farlo, aveva già stretto nel palmo l'avambraccio di Will, con gesto sicuro.

 

"Devo chiedere di rimuovere le mani da Will."  
La sensazione era la stessa di un film che improvvisamente cominciava ad andare a rallentatore.  
Lentamente si voltò a guardare il proprietario di quella voce, inconfondibile nell'accento marcato e nella tonalità, di quella mano che lo stringeva tanto da bloccargli la circolazione. Ma Hannibal non stava guardando lui. Stava meditando modi per uccidere e far sparire una persona per sempre.  
Will non aprì bocca.  
Al rallentatore vide l'uomo raddrizzare le spalle, sentendo odore di pericolo, e spostare lo sguardo tra i due. Will, immobile, incapace di staccarsi dagli occhi di ghiaccio di Hannibal, e lo stesso, dritto e rigido che dava l'impressione di avere una statura ancora più imponente.  
Al rallentatore lo sentì dire. "Senta, non mi sembra il caso..." e strinse gli occhi, perché sapeva che l'uomo non sarebbe riuscito a finire la frase.

 

Hannibal colpì l'uomo con la mano libera e il pugno chiuso, continuando a mantenere l'altra stretta attorno a Will.   
Sentì le nocche collidere con il setto nasale dello sconosciuto, sentì la pelle aprirsi e il male fisico puntellargli le dita.   
Osservò l'uomo crollare al suolo, reggendosi il naso, sporcandosi le mani di sangue, un lamento rumoroso fra le labbra.   
Lasciò Will all'improvviso e si mise cavalcioni sulla sua preda, iniziando a colpire. Non era una furia cieca, ma una calcolata e terribile violenza.  
Un massacro che iniziò a spargere lunghe strisce di sangue sul pavimento quando i suoi pugni si alzavano per tornare ad abbattersi.

 

Il primo pugno, lo aveva previsto.  
Era tutto quello che successe dopo che lo lasciò incredulo sul suo sgabello per alcuni istanti.  
"Hannibal!"  
Saltò giù e afferrò un avambraccio prima che potesse scendere di nuovo, proprio mentre Ed e altri avventori del bar si avvicinavano per separarli.

 

Hannibal stava rivivendo qualcosa con la mente. Stava camminando all'indietro nel tempo e l'uomo sotto i suoi pugni era altri uomini.   
Uomini che aveva colpito e colpito per avere informazioni su sua sorella, uomini che avevano sfruttato e rovinato come voleva fare quell'uomo.   
"Hannibal!"  
La voce di Will lo ridestò. Si sentì allontanare dalla carne macellata di cui si stava occupando e così si alzò, ritto, sovrastando con la sua controllata rabbia l'uomo a terra.   
"Confido che non vorrà sporgere denuncia, o dovrà spiegare a sua moglie..." disse, caustico, adocchiando la fede con cui era adornata la mano che tentava di fermare l'emorragia, "perché si trovava qui." concluse.   
Senza guardare Will, senza neanche realizzare la sua presa ancora su di sé, emise un ordine perentorio.   
"Andiamo."

 

Cominciò ad allontanarsi camminando all'indietro, seguendo Hannibal come un magnete a pochi passi di distanza.  
Ed gli lanciò un'occhiata tra lo stupore e il disgusto mentre si chinava sull'uomo, e Will gli diede le spalle.  
Uscì nell'aria fredda della sera, stringendosi dentro il cappotto nero.  
Era esausto.

 

Fuori il fiato si condensava in fumo pallido.  
"Hai freddo, Will?" domandò Hannibal, con tono neutro, come se non fosse successo nulla di eccezionale.   
E non era successo, in effetti, non per lui. A volte la violenza era l'unica soluzione, l'unica via, l'unica alternativa. Lo sapeva bene, lo aveva imparato a sue spese e doveva impararlo anche Will.

 

"Se ho freddo... mi prendi per il culo?"  
Allargò le braccia, usò una mano per indicare il bar che avevano appena lasciato. "Hai appena massacrato una persona!"

 

"Stava per massacrare te, Will. In modi su cui non avrei avuto il controllo. In modi in cui _tu_ non avresti avuto il controllo. Non potevo lasciare che accadesse." spiegò, iniziando a camminare, conscio che avrebbero dovuto essere lontani da lì da un pezzo.   
Nel frattempo tirò fuori dalla giacca un fazzoletto di seta e lo strinse attorno al pugno insanguinato, con gesto distratto.

 

Will trovò una rabbia che non sapeva di avere annidata tra le costole.  
Forse era il mostro, che stanco di essere solo, ringhiava da dietro le sbarre e voleva un po' di azione.  
Prese Hannibal per la giacca e lo spedì dritto contro lo sportello di una macchina vicina. "Perché? Perché non potevi? Cosa vuoi da me?" Lo spinse di nuovo. "Cosa cazzo vuoi da me? Vuoi scoparmi di nuovo? È per questo che sei qui?"

 

Hannibal osservò la reazione rabbiosa di Will e sorrise.   
"Voglio che tu veda il mondo come lo vedo io, Will. Voglio aprire la porta che cela gli orrori dell'esistenza e mostrartene la bellezza, insegnarti a vederla, condividerla con te. Voglio toglierti ogni speranza di normalità, tutto questo confuso vagare alla cieca nella vita, e darti una direzione. Voglio proteggerti da te stesso svuotandoti di ogni cosa e riempiendoti di piacere e di estasi. E dopo che l'avrò fatto, dopo che sarai dove ancora non sai di voler essere, ci perderemo uno nell'altro, nudi sulle macerie del mondo, e non ci saranno più paure, Will. Saremo solo noi."

 

"Oh, per carità di Dio...", mollò il bavero della giacca con sdegno.  
Will non voleva che quelle parole gli entrassero a fondo, quindi non le ascoltò veramente. Erano solo deliri di un uomo che aveva detto di rimanere e non lo aveva fatto. Di un uomo che si prendeva quello che voleva, dicendo tutte le cose giuste pur di averlo. Ma il risultato era comunque un letto vuoto, e Will era stanco e frustrato e arrabbiato.  
"Vedo già quello che vedi tu, arrogante pezzo d'imbecille. E fa schifo. E come puoi venire qui e fare... non so nemmeno...",  allargò le braccia. "Pensavo te ne fossi andato! Hanno cancellato le tue lezioni, ho bussato alla porta del tuo studio fino a farmi male alle nocche. E ora vieni qui a parlarmi di piacere, di estasi... dov'è il piacere in quello che mi fai, eh?"

 

"Quando hai sentito la mia voce, quando sono tornato, sotto la rabbia, sotto l'umiliazione, c'era il piacere. Puoi mentirti fino a perdere di vista la verità, ma lei resta e sarà lì quando vorrai tornare a guardarla. Vedi quello che vedo io, ma il modo in cui lo percepisci è nella tua mente. E la tua bellissima mente, Will, non vuole accettare l'idea che la distruzione sia appagante, che sia bella, che sia unica. Sei solo perché sei unico, non importa quanto la normalità sia attraente per te. E io vorrei tu restassi unico. Unico, non _solo_." continuò Hannibal, dopo essersi sistemato la giacca.

 

Non era vero, non poteva essere vero.  
"No. _Tu_ ," gli puntò l'indice contro. "Hai picchiato una persona perché eri geloso. Sei tornato dal tuo piccolo viaggetto nel nulla, hai trovato il tuo prezioso giocattolino con un altro, e sei andato fuori di testa!"  
Si passò le mani sulle faccia, esasperato. "Non posso credere che tu mi stia dicendo questo..."

 

Hannibal scrutò a fondo negli occhi di Will. Aveva visto uno spiraglio, un piccolo barlume dubbio. Proprio per questo doveva mollare la presa, lasciare che Will - che stava tirando e tirando - cadesse indietro per il contraccolpo.  
"Molto bene, dunque. Cosa pensi che dovremmo fare, ora, Will? Se questo è tutto quello che vedi in noi, mi rimetto al tuo giudizio."

 

Will si portò le mani sui fianchi.  
La bestia era quieta, e lasciava grandi respiri densi di fumo da dietro le sbarre. Era inutile, al momento. Will doveva pensare con lucidità, e non c'era, c'era solo una bolla pulsante da qualche parte nel petto.  
"Io... io non posso continuare così."  
Non sapeva mai da che parte prenderlo. A volte era una cosa, a volte un'altra, e quando Will credeva di averci capito qualcosa, Hannibal affondava di nuovo gli artigli, nel suo gioco senza fine.  
E Will aveva detto di volerci giocare, di volergli dimostrare di essere all'altezza. Forse non lo era. Forse il mostro di Hannibal era troppo più forte del suo. "Ho bisogno di..."  
Non sapeva di cosa avesse bisogno. "Ho bisogno di andare a casa e..."  
'Se è tutto quello che vedi in noi'.  
I pugni di Hannibal, perfetti, sul volto dell'uomo, che reclamavano Will colpo dopo colpo.  
'Saremo solo noi.'  
Deglutì. La paura gli accelerò il battito. Paura di vedere quello che Hannibal gli stava davvero dicendo.  
"Ho bisogno che tu mi lasci andare a casa, Hannibal."

 

"Non hai bisogno di questo, Will. Ma se è questo che credi di volere, lascerò che tu lo faccia."  
Hannibal sentì una strana puntura, da qualche parte, dove nascevano i respiri.   
_Delusione?_  
Sentiva di esserci vicino, vedeva in Will germogliare un'idea come un'infezione, ma soffiarla nelle sue vene non sarebbe bastato.   
Will doveva credere, avere fede, e questa non poteva essere instillata.   
Con la mano libera frugò nella tasca interna della giacca, tirandone fuori un biglietto da visita e una penna raffinata. Si liberò della scomodità del fazzoletto di seta e posò il biglietto sul palmo per scrivere il suo indirizzo. Macchiò il cartoncino candido del rosso del sangue, ma lo allungò comunque a Will con un sorriso.   
"Quando arriverà il momento, sarò qui." disse soltanto.

 

Will afferrò il cartoncino ruvido, lo lesse.  
Era un indirizzo del centro, ma abbastanza sul confine da essere contemporaneamente chic e appartato. Tipico di Hannibal.  
Strappò il biglietto in due pezzi sottili.  
"Addio, Hannibal," mormorò, voltandosi prima ancora che la carta arrivasse sull'asfalto.

 

Le certezze sono una lama sottile che si insinua dove non deve, che spinge e scava e non lascia niente se non carne sanguinante dietro di sé. Hannibal afferrò il pensiero a due mani, trattenendolo fra le unghie.   
Gli aveva dato la verità. Gli aveva dato se stesso. Non si era mai mostrato a nessuno. Gli aveva permesso di risvegliare i ricordi.   
Hannibal aveva creduto in Will nei modi in cui si crede a qualcosa dopo la morte, nei modi in cui si dice 'è in un posto migliore'.   
Lo fermò, vomitando fuori tutta la sua delusione.   
"C'era un posto per noi, Will. Insieme. Volevo tornare, sorprenderti con la mia fedeltà, portarti con me. Ho detto addio, nei passati giorni, solo per te. Ora mi conosci, ora mi vedi. Ti ho fatto un dono raro, ma tu non lo hai voluto."  
Pensò ai due biglietti per Firenze che lo attendevano nella valigia, pensò a Will per le vie bagnate dal sole, pensò a tutta l'arte che li avrebbe visti insieme, stretti uno all'altro.   
E pensò che non sarebbe accaduto, non davvero.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questo è un momento che ha dettato una seria, serissima discesa nella follia della sottoscritta. Ma andrà peggio più avanti, non vi preoccupate.  
> Intanto, il titolo viene dalla canzone di James Arthur.  
> Grazie a tutti, e non vogliatecene!!! Se non si soffrisse, non sarebbe Hannigram.


	9. Pieces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andare in pezzi e ricomporsi, farsi ricomporre.

 

Gli incubi di Will erano tutti nuovi.  
Non c'era più acqua, né sangue. C'era una montagna che si stagliava alta e imponente di fronte a lui, scura, perfetta, statuaria. Will cercava di avvicinarsi, ma più lo faceva più la montagna cresceva, e cresceva, cresceva, cresceva, fino a piegarsi in avanti e crollargli addosso, soffocandolo.  
Si svegliava nel solito bagno di sudore, tanto che aveva ripreso a dormire tra due asciugamani.  
Si presentava a lezione da Hannibal puntuale come sempre. Aveva paura di rimanere solo con lui, non doveva arrivare né troppo prima, né troppo dopo. Una volta aveva fatto l'errore di arrivare qualche minuto in anticipo, e la classe era vuota. La schiena di Hannibal era già lì alla cattedra, e Will aveva fatto retromarcia e si era nascosto dietro la porta. Aveva aspettato che arrivassero almeno due o tre persone, fingendo di cercare qualcosa nella borsa, prima di entrare a sua volta.  
Durante le spiegazioni non lo guardava, a meno che non fosse girato di spalle, perché faceva troppo male.  
Il mostro dentro di lui guaiva.  
Guardava Hannibal continuare come se niente fosse, perfetto come sempre. Non avresti neanche potuto indovinare che si fossero mai parlati.

Hannibal aveva perdonato Will un istante dopo il loro incontro, senza che potesse fare altrimenti. Dopotutto il perdono non si sceglie, si prova, con la forza e la convinzione che hanno tutte le verità estreme.  
_Ti perdono, Will._  
Eppure non era tempo per le vicinanze. Will doveva scegliere se seguire Hannibal o se continuare per la sua strada. Doveva scegliere dove stare e perché.  
Doveva avere fede.  
_Puoi perdonarmi, Will?_  
Quella domanda aleggiava nella sua mente ogni volta che lo vedeva scivolare via dopo le lezioni e abbassare lo sguardo sui fogli.  
Ogni minuto, ogni secondo, ogni giorno.

Will fece la valigia quel sabato pomeriggio.  
Prese il treno per la Virginia, e Jack lo venne a prendere alla stazione.  
Lo portò a casa, Will salutò il branco dei loro cani, e aspettarono Bella bevendo una birra sul patio. Jack gli chiese come stava e Will non rispose.  
Bella arrivò, lo trovo lì, sorpresa, e lo abbracciò con felicità e candore. Schiaffeggiò Jack sulla spalla per non avergli detto che sarebbe venuto. Gli chiese quanto si sarebbe fermato, e Will non rispose.  
Mangiarono avanzi e quello che avevano in frigo, perché nessuno dei due aveva avuto tempo di fare la spesa o di cucinare come si deve. Bella continuava ad avercela con Jack, per questo. Se solo avesse saputo della visita!  
Gli parlarono del loro lavoro, dei loro impegni, e Will ascoltava interessato. Quando gli chiesero come stava andando al college, Will non rispose.  
Non gli sfuggì l'occhiata eloquente che Bella rivolse a Jack, che subito dopo cena lo portò a fare una passeggiata con i cani, sciolti e liberi di scorrazzare per la campagna.  
Gli chiese di nuovo come stava, e stavolta Will rispose.  
Raccontò tutto, evitando i particolari piccanti (e la sua professione).  
Raccontò di aver incontrato un uomo, che lo confondeva, e che lo aveva perso.  
Jack gli rispose che era un idiota, e che non lo aveva perso, ma aveva deciso di perderlo. E che dopo Alan era la prima volta che gli parlava di una persona, quindi doveva essere importante.  
"Non importa quello che ha fatto prima, Will. Tutti sbagliano. La domanda è: cosa vuole fare adesso?"  
Will lo abbracciò di slancio, lasciandogli qualche lacrima sulla giacca.  
Sarebbe rimasto ancora qualche giorno.  
Alla partenza, di Lunedì pomeriggio, Bella lo abbracciò a lungo.  
Jack gli impose di telefonargli e tenerlo informato, o sarebbe andato a Baltimora a prenderlo a calci in culo.  
Will trattenne l'impulso di abbracciarlo ancora. "Grazie, papà," fu un ringraziamento sufficiente, anche a dettare dal velo di umidità nell'occhiata che Bella e Jack si scambiarono.  
Prese il treno per Baltimora alle 16:45.  
E poteva cercare di prendere in giro chiunque volesse, ma non erano state le parole di Jack a convincerlo.  
Will già sapeva che sarebbe tornato.

Hannibal aveva passato il fine settimana a dipingere, incrostandosi le dita di colore, nella stanza della sua elegante casa riservata esclusivamente a quell'attività. C'era qualcosa, nel quadro, che ancora non trasmetteva la giusta sensazione, che ancora non era _Will_ fino in fondo.  
Avesse potuto, avrebbe soffiato vita in quell'immagine.  
Lunedì mattina seguì alla lettera il solito rituale: lavarsi, radersi, vestirsi accuratamente, mangiare da solo una raffinata colazione, dirigersi in facoltà.  
Solo che quel lunedì, a lezione, qualcosa mancava proprio come nel suo quadro.  
E, proprio come nel quadro, quello che mancava era la presenza nervosa e magnetica di Will.

Will lasciò la valigia sfatta in camera di letto. Si guardò intorno, pensieroso. Era tardi, passata l'ora di cena da un pezzo.  
Decise di farsi una doccia, magari sarebbe andato da Hannibal domani dopo la lezione. Sarebbe andato al suo ufficio, anche se ancora non sapeva cosa gli avrebbe detto.  
Mentre si lavava, il mostro era inquieto, e _tirava_.  
Continuava a lanciargli addosso la voglia di uscire, di andare a cercare. Scalpitava, mugolava, picchiettava le sbarre con la testa.  
Will ascoltava quella brama ardente, quel desiderio di allungare l'anima a trovare quella di Hannibal. Quando si fu vestito di jeans e camicia, e non del pigiama, era chiaro non sarebbe riuscito a resistere.  
Uscì di fretta, passò dall'ufficio, ma era vuoto e silenzioso.  
C'era una fortuna: Will aveva strappato il biglietto, ma il suo contenuto era stampato a fuoco nella sua mente.  
Uscì dalla Facoltà e chiamò la compagnia di taxi della zona.

Hannibal sorseggiò dal bicchiere di vino, sporcandolo appena di vernice. Indossava gli abiti da lavoro, una vecchia camicia, e continuava a scrutare il quadro come se potesse parlargli, raccontargli cosa non fosse al suo posto.  
Con Will, Hannibal aveva saggiato qualcosa che non avrebbe mai creduto di sperimentare. Aveva creduto di trovare un complice, un'anima affine, un...  
Un compagno con cui percorrere l'oscurità.  
Prese un largo pennello, lo intinse nella vernice rossa e lucida e lo passò sugli occhi di Will.  
Accecò quel grande ritratto perché in quegli occhi Hannibal non riusciva a vedersi come si era sempre visto in quelli di Will.

Will salì le scale di corsa, il cuore che gli martellava nel petto.  
Più si avvicinava più il mostro saltellava, scuotendo gli zoccoli, ululando alla sua cassa toracica.  
Il numero di appartamento gli lampeggiava dietro le palpebre, sperando di non ricordarlo sbagliato.  
Arrivò alla porta giusta, al numero 39, e batté furiosamente il palmo contro il legno.  
"Hannibal!", chiamò, incapace di contenersi. Seguirono lunghi istanti di silenzio. Poteva esserci qualunque cosa oltre quella porta. Il vuoto, il silenzio, lo sdegno di Hannibal, che chiuso dentro la sua roccaforte non gli avrebbe aperto. E per questo non poteva più aspettare. Si spalmò contro quella superficie liscia, _doveva_ dirlo.  
“Hannibal... ti perdono."

Hannibal attese qualche istante, le palpebre abbassate, la maniglia stretta in pugno, leccandosi le labbra per l'aspettativa.  
Infine aprì la porta.  
E Will era lì.  
Era lì e lui l'aveva sentito. Aveva sentito quelle parole strisciare oltre il legno laccato e invadergli l'anima.  
Ed era bello, Will, della sua bellezza confusa, degli anni passati e di quelli futuri. La bellezza della tentazione, la bellezza che concede il diavolo quando gli si regala l'anima.  
"Se dovessi vederti ogni giorno, Will, per sempre, ricorderei questo momento."

Hannibal gli aprì la porta.  
Ed era lì, scompigliato nella sua perfezione, sporco di tempera rossa come sangue, bello come la morte, che gli incendiava le interiora per divertimento.  
"Se dovessi vederti ogni giorno, Will, per sempre, ricorderei questo momento."  
Il mostro si lanciò in avanti, era libero, ululante di gioia e correva verso Hannibal. Il mostro si gettò tra le sue braccia, cozzando petto contro petto, labbra contro labbra, cuore contro cuore.

Hannibal si lasciò baciare e baciò. Piano prima, senza rispondere all'irruenza di Will, e abbandonandosi poi, sempre di più, sempre più a fondo in quel baratro, lasciando che la porta si chiudesse da sola e spingendogli contro Will.  
E poi lasciò scorrere le labbra, i denti, la lingua sul collo di Will.  
"Dimmi cosa vuoi, Will, e te lo darò." gli mormorò.  
Ed era un ordine, sì, solo che non lo era allo stesso tempo, era un cedersi per mostrarsi. Voleva Will sul ciglio del baratro con sé, voleva che fosse un bagno di sangue nella passione, voleva uccidere il passato con Will, aggrapparsi alla sua pelle.

Will era aggrappato alle spalle di Hannibal come se andasse della vita di entrambi.  
"Voglio che tu mi prenda contro questa porta. Voglio che tu mi renda quello che hai sempre visto, anima e sangue," gli strinse il collo con un palmo, attirandolo a sé per introdursi a fondo nella sua bocca, nella sua essenza. Sapeva che Hannibal avrebbe obbedito e non lo avrebbe lasciato, perché i loro contorni erano ormai troppo sbiaditi e nessuno dei due sarebbe sopravvissuto alla separazione.  
"Prendimi, Hannibal. Sono tutto tuo."

Hannibal si inginocchiò davanti a Will, slacciando la cintura, sbottonandolo, svestendolo con gesti eleganti, ma decisi e rapidi.  
Alzò la stoffa e baciò l’ombelico, e poi più in basso, strisciando contro la pelle di Will, sfregandosi contro come un animale fedele, prima di prenderlo in bocca.  
Le mani si premevano salde contro Will, imprimendo il loro calore, mentre le labbra assaporavano.  
Voleva sentirlo gemere e abbandonarsi.

Will lasciò che la bestia, il mostro, decidesse per lui.  
Si abbandonò al piacere contro la porta, le mani forti di capelli lisci e ingrigiti, e quando il mostro non ne poté più di non vedere quello di Hannibal negli occhi, scalpitò e prendendo le redini tirò quei capelli finché la bocca di Hannibal fu libera e le iridi scure incastonate nelle sue. "Voglio molto di più di questo," ringhiò. Lo spinse schiena a terra, e si distese su di lui, liberandolo della camicia, spogliandolo di tutto ciò che indossava e aveva indossato per tutta la vita, mordendo ogni scampolo di pelle che gli si presentava davanti. I suoi jeans gli costringevano tutto, quindi si tirò su per scalzarli via, la camicia a far loro compagnia poco dopo. Voleva che fossero nudi, insieme. Voleva che Hannibal lo divorasse senza lasciargli nulla. Lo fissò dall'alto, eretto, ansimante. "Ora fa quello che ti è stato detto, Hannibal."

Will lo aveva spinto giù, a terra, e l'aveva denudato, scoprendo l'anima marcia che si celava sotto la persona che indossava ogni giorno. Dio, Hannibal avrebbe fatto tutto, per lui, ogni cosa.  
Si mise seduto e allungò la mano per afferrare Will e trascinarselo contro. Lo portò a terra con sé, iniziò a baciarlo, scavando con le unghie nella carne delle spalle, dei fianchi, delle braccia.  
"Tutto quello che vuoi, Will." mormorò, poi, prima di voltarlo e premergli il viso contro il pavimento. Hannibal mantenne la presa - i muscoli del braccio tesi nello sforzo - e osservò Will esposto, inginocchiato in quel modo, in sua balia solo e soltanto perché lo voleva.  
"Ma farà male." disse, insinuando due dita fra le sue labbra.

"Bene," rispose in un grugnito tirato, respirando affannato contro le piastrelle.  
Voleva tutto, voleva di più. Voleva non avere più sbarre intorno.  
Voleva volare.

Hannibal insinuò le dita in Will, lentamente, per abituarlo all'invasione. Ma dedicò a quell'operazione solo il tempo di provocare Will, di dargli un assaggio, prima di sfilarle per puntarglisi contro sul serio.  
Fu un'operazione lenta, dolorosa, estenuante, centimetro dopo centimetro.

Will si lasciò accecare da dolore e piacere, cercando a testoni un appiglio alle sue spalle. Trovò il polso di Hannibal e ci si ancorò.  
"Non ci andare piano, Hannibal. Ti voglio tutto," gli ringhiò.

Hannibal finì di aderire a Will, sentendolo contrarsi e stringerglisi attorno.  
"Tutto... quello che vuoi." riuscì a mormorare.  
E iniziò a muoversi, velocemente, rabbiosamente, come annullandosi in quella danza bestiale. Vide l'animale uscire fuori, sprigionarsi maestoso, le lunghe corna a forargli l'anima e raggiungere la superficie del corpo.  
Spinse e spinse, ignorando il dolore, il pizzicare della pelle che bruciava.  
Si fuse con Will in quella strana violenza, in quel massacro di piacere.

Le ossa gli battevano contro il pavimento.  
Era una danza spietata, quella che stavano facendo, mentre si inarcava all'indietro per prenderne ancora e ancora.  
Infilzò le unghie nell'interno del polso di Hannibal, lasciandogli delle lunette rosso sangue. L'orgasmo gli stava risalendo dalle gambe, su per la colonna vertebrale. "Ha- hannibal...", sputò fuori. "Hannibal!"  
E non era una richiesta di permesso, era riconoscere il nome del suo padrone, del suo schiavo, sulle labbra.

Sentì Will ancorarsi al suo polso e spinse a fondo, prendendo l'erezione di Will nel palmo libero e stringendo, per poi restare completamente immobile.  
Si chinò piano, per mormorargli all'orecchio.  
"Resisti. Combattilo, Will. Aspetta. Aspetta e ti prometto che sarà la cosa più bella della tua vita. Un solo istante, Will, un attimo soltanto."  
la voce gli uscì in un suono basso e rauco, affannata.  
Era così vicino, sentiva i muscoli tendersi sempre di più.  
Un altro istante...

Will accettò, non per obbedienza, più per cieca fiducia. Avrebbe fatto qualunque cosa. Gli aveva ceduto l'anima.  
"Tutto... ah... quello... che vuoi...", ansimò.

Hannibal lasciò che i secondi si raggrumassero uno sull'altro e poi riprese a muoversi.  
All'improvviso, con forza, imponendo lo stesso ritmo alla sua mano.  
Fu come cadere, precipitare, tuffarsi nelle acque gelide. Fu come uccidere se stessi e rinascere, ancora e ancora. La stanza si riempì del suono dei loro corpi, delle loro voci, di loro.  
Quando il piacere lo irrigidì dentro Will, Hannibal lasciò andare un verso gutturale. Era l'animale e stava risorgendo in tutta la sua gloria.

"Oh, cazzo," sibilò Will, e si morse il pugno mentre esplodeva in una miriade di colori e luci abbaglianti.  
Hannibal aveva mantenuto la promessa. Era la cosa più bella della sua vita.

Non avrebbe saputo dire quanto tempo passò, forse attimi, forse eternità intere, ma alla fine Hannibal si sfilò piano da Will e si lasciò andare contro il pavimento, il fiato corto, la pelle arrossata nei punti i cui i loro corpi avevano deciso di graffiarsi e premersi e ancorarsi.  
"Questo è quello che ho sempre voluto per te, Will." riuscì a mormorare, gli occhi chiusi, la testa riversata all'indietro contro le piastrelle.  
Una passione senza limiti, distruttiva, violenta, che sapeva di pura appartenenza, di carnefici che sono vittime e di vittime che diventano carnefici.  
Non c'era stata scelta per sua sorella, non quando era stata la droga ad avere il potere, non quando il mondo l'aveva inghiottita. Ed era stata colpa di Hannibal, lui che avrebbe dovuto prendersene cura e che, alla fine, aveva trovato la sua migliore amica stretta al suo cadavere, disperata.  
"Per entrambi."

Will gli si arrampicò sul petto, cercando un contatto pelle contro pelle di cui già sentiva la mancanza.  
Non gli importava di sporcarsi, di sporcarlo, e gli si adagiò sul torso, ricoprendolo come una coperta. Lo guardò dritto negli occhi, un'emozione sorda che non gli lasciava scampo. Deglutì.  
“È bellissimo."  
Scese ad appoggiare la guancia sul pettorale di Hannibal e cercò di regolare il respiro. Ma non andava ancora bene, voleva più contatto, gli prese un braccio e se lo avvitò alla schiena.  
Espirò, in pace con se stesso, chiuse gli occhi e si lasciò cadere.  
_Ti amo._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Donnie è impegnata quindi pubblico io per prima.  
> Il titolo del capitolo viene dalla canzone "Pieces" dei Red. Look it up.
> 
> L'AMORE, MADONNA, L'AMORE!!!! GUARDATELI. PERFECTION.
> 
> Edit di Donnie: Eccomi, sono passata a lasciare anche io le note di "buona lettura"...  
> Come state? Che si dice? Eh? EH?  
> Spero che il capitolo vi piaccia e GRAZIE per i passati commenti e kudos!


	10. Only You're The One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will fa una scoperta importante.

 

 

Hannibal aprì gli occhi. La sveglia lampeggiava le quattro e pochi minuti. Will dormiva al suo fianco, il profumo del raffinato bagnoschiuma ancora attaccato alla pelle, risultato del lento bagno che avevano fatto insieme poche ore prima. E, piano, dall'oscurità, uscì l'animale. Hannibal lo scrutò, anche se non poteva vederlo, lo sentì dentro, in attesa trepidante, agitarsi sempre più con l'eccitazione. Così si sedette sul bordo del letto e aprì il cassetto del comodino. Dentro, la corda era riposta ordinatamente. Hannibal la prese, la soppesò, la snodò. Poi strisciò lungo le coperte, sul letto, fino a raggiungere la pelle calda di Will. Iniziò a baciarlo, piano, facendo scivolare giù il lenzuolo per scoprirlo lentamente...

Will si svegliò dal contatto pigro di labbra sulle sue. Voleva mettere il broncio e girarsi dall'altra parte per rimettersi a dormire, ma ormai era devoto a quelle labbra sottili. Ricambiò altrettanto dolcemente, sospirando contro il labbro superiore di Hannibal stretto fra le sue. Aprì gli occhi quando sentì il freddo pizzicargli la pelle lasciata scoperta del lenzuolo. Riusciva a vedere Hannibal nella penombra, non c'era mai buio totale in nessun angolo della casa. Lo stava guardando con un sorriso mesto, gli occhi brillavano di un inequivocabile desiderio. Rispose sfoderando una linea di denti perfetti.  
"Buongiorno...?", gli mormorò sulla bocca.

"Non è ancora giorno, Will."  
La sua voce, arrochita dal sonno, e il suo calore e i capelli scompigliati. Hannibal voleva prendere ogni cosa e stringerla nel palmo, assorbirla sottopelle, farla sua. Fece scorrere la corda su Will, lasciandogli intendere cos'aveva intenzione di fare. Chiedendo in silenzio.

Mostrò tutto il bianco intorno alle sue iridi chiare quando sentì cosa gli strisciava su per la schiena. Hannibal gli stava obbedendo. Lo stava rendendo ciò che era realmente, ciò non aveva detto a nessuno, nemmeno a se stesso, di essere. Aveva sempre voluto provare la corda, senza aver mai trovato qualcuno con cui si potesse lasciar andare abbastanza da farlo. Il battito accelerava, e non solo per il desiderio. Sapeva che Hannibal stesse aspettando una risposta, e fece un cenno del capo, leccandosi inconsciamente le labbra.

Hannibal si allungò e accese la luce. Voleva vederlo per bene e voleva che lui lo vedesse. Che si vedesse. Manovrò Will, alzandolo e abbassandolo delicatamente, facendo scorrere la corda sulla sua pelle, stringendo appena perché sfregasse il giusto. Will avrebbe sentito un piacevole formicolio, l'epidermide si sarebbe arrossata, e alcune parti sarebbero diventate così sensibili da farlo fremere al minimo tocco. Quando ebbe finito - quasi ansimante per l'eccitazione, per l'idea di quell'opera d’arte bella e decadente - osservò Will a lungo, inginocchiato sul materasso, troneggiando su di lui.  
Braccia ferme al torso, gambe ripiegate, strette dalla corda.  
Proprio come avevano fatto l'amore la prima volta.

Will sentiva il suo cuore pompare tra le costole e il respiro affannarsi a ogni stretta, a ogni giro di corda. In quel rituale lento e ipnotico, si lasciò andare, cadendo in un abisso profondo di pace.  
Se avesse parlato, ne sarebbe uscita la voce di Dio.

Quando ebbe finito, prese la boccettina elegante poggiata sul comodino e lasciò che l'olio gli colasse fra le dita. Iniziò a massaggiare Will, facendo scorrere le mani sui muscoli tesi sotto la pelle, fino a che non li sentì cedere e rilassarsi, abbandonandosi contro le corde.  
E poi prese Will. Di mani, di bocca, di corpo, fino ad entrargli dentro a fondo, con gesto fluido, senza dolore o demoni.

Hannibal lo riempiva totalmente, fuori e dentro, e Will a malapena ricordava il proprio nome.  
Mugolava e gemeva ad ogni spinta, a ogni movimento che gli sfregava le corde addosso, a ogni contatto con la pelle dura e perfetta di Hannibal.  
Godeva e godeva, scivolando sempre più a fondo, lasciandosi immergere dall'acqua, che stavolta non era spaventosa ma invitante, pacifica.

Hannibal strinse Will in mano, dettando il ritmo, continuando a riempirlo, spingendosi e spingendosi, mentre con le dita dell'altra mano percorreva la pelle arrossata vicino alle corde.  
Continuò, senza fermarsi, nutrendosi dei gemiti di Will, dei suoi versi, del modo in cui si era perso in quella danza senza dubbi o esitazioni.  
Quando il piacere arrivò fu accecante, totale, annullante, perfetto. Fu una tensione di muscoli e di mente, mentre si riversava in Will.

Will annegava e annegava, senza morire mai, riuscendo a respirare anche sott'acqua.  
Gemeva in grandi bolle d'ossigeno, finché non fu riportato brutalmente in superficie, piovendo estatiche gocce d'acqua su Hannibal e su se stesso, che lo lasciarono tremante di piacere, muscoli contratti e vibranti.

Hannibal si sfilò da Will, ma impiegò qualche istante per sollevarsi davvero dal suo corpo e riaprire gli occhi.  
Poi, lentamente, mentre il piacere diventava l'appagante sensazione che segue sempre il sesso, iniziò a slacciare i nodi, liberando Will, facendolo rinascere come una falena dalla sua crisalide.  
Quando l'ultimo legame fu spezzato, Hannibal cercò lo sguardo chiaro dell'altro.  
"Will?"  
Voleva che gli parlasse, che condividesse con lui ogni pensiero.

Will non riusciva a parlare.  
Continuava a tremare, tremare, tremare.  
Gli sembrava di essere ancora sott'acqua, e di non riuscire a riemergere.  
Apriva la bocca, ma usciva solo aria.

 Hannibal strinse Will a sé, saldo come uno scoglio.  
"Will."  
Questa volta pronunciò quel nome come una rassicurazione. Sarebbe andato tutto bene, ci avrebbe pensato lui.  
E lo sapeva da tempo, prima ancora che la mente lo razionalizzasse, di amarlo come si ama la notte, come ci si abbandona alle onde del mare.

Si lasciò stringere e strinse a sua volta, usando Hannibal come faro nella notte.  
"Will."  
Il suo nome, pronunciato a quel modo... Hannibal era la sua montagna, e adesso Will l'aveva scalata. Era riuscito ad arrivare alla cima.  
Era riemerso.  
Lasciò scendere delle lacrime silenziose, incastrato tra le braccia di Hannibal.  
Non avrebbe parlato ancora per un po', ma andava bene così.

In qualche punto di quell'abbraccio, in qualche momento fra le lacrime silenziose di Will e il regolarizzarsi del suo respiro, finirono per addormentarsi, esausti.

Il mattino li trovò ancora abbracciati, e Will si lasciò condurre controvoglia a fare una doccia. Avrebbe preferito un altro bagno, ma Hannibal insisteva che non ci sarebbe stato spazio per la colazione, se lo avessero fatto.  
Si lasciò comunque alzare di peso e prendere contro le piastrelle dell'enorme doccia, le gambe affusolate intorno alla vita di Hannibal.  
Non aveva altri vestiti oltre quelli con cui si era presentato, così Hannibal gli prestò una camicia che gli stava leggermente larga. Sorrideva compiaciuto mentre Will la indossava, e continuò a sorridere mentre lo spingeva in cucina per preparargli da mangiare.  
Will si sedette su di un alto sgabello in attesa che Hannibal gli preparasse qualche assurda ricetta delle sue, mangiando pigramente un chicco d'uva, felice, in una nuvola azzurra di profumo che saliva dalla camicia di Hannibal.

Will era dove Hannibal l'aveva desiderato sin dal primo istante.  
Aveva creduto di volere il potere, di voler vincere spezzandolo, e invece aveva preso quell'anima infranta e l'aveva fatta rinascere dalle macerie, grazie alla distruzione e al dolore, grazie al controllo e alla concessione di quest'ultimo, in uno scambio equilibrato e continuo.  
Era bello, Will, seduto a lasciarsi venerare, avvolto nella sua camicia. Era forte, potente, come una divinità.  
Hannibal non poteva fare a meno di guardarlo, in continuazione, ipnotizzato, mentre si muoveva fra i fornelli e apparecchiava, servendo la migliore colazione che gli fosse possibile preparare - caffè macinato personalmente, _high life eggs_ , salsicce fatte in casa - per celebrare Will e la sua rinascita. La _loro_ rinascita.

Stava guardando Hannibal finire di apparecchiare, così sexy e forte e brillante come un sole di maggio che spazza via la rugiada, un chicco d'uva tra le labbra, quando gli venne in mente.  
"Voglio disegnarti."  
Gli uscì così, l'impulso placido di ha il cuore che canta al mattino.  
Quando Hannibal rallentò il movimento di poggiargli il piatto davanti, solo un secondo, solo un'occhiata, Will realizzò quello che aveva detto.  
Non aveva mai più disegnato nessuno, da Alan.  
Nascose il viso tra le mani, vergognandosi di quella dimenticanza, di quel ricordo su cui si sentiva di stare sputando.

Hannibal lo guardò, sorpreso.  
Se Will voleva disegnarlo, lo avrebbe portato nella sua stanza e avrebbe messo a sua disposizione il suo viso e il suo corpo, qualsiasi cosa desiderasse.  
"Qualcosa ti turba, Will?" chiese, soppesando la sua reazione, facendo un gesto elegante perché Will prendesse posto a tavola.

Will seguì le indicazioni di Hannibal per sedersi.  
"Non... non ho più disegnato una persona da...", espirò. "Alan."  
Teneva lo sguardo basso. Sentiva di stare macchiando due momenti contemporaneamente. Il ricordo di Alan e quella mattina felice con Hannibal.

"Sarebbe un onore, Will, essere ritratto da te."  
Hannibal sorrise.  
La lotta interiore di Will era evidente, chiara sul suo viso, e Hannibal la voleva a quella tavola, non voleva che Will continuasse a giudicarsi e combattere una guerra impossibile da vincere.  
"Se il tempo potesse riavviarsi, Will, se la tazza che è andata in frantumi potesse tornare intera, cosa faresti?" domandò quindi, fra un boccone e l'altro.

Riuscì finalmente a guardarlo negli occhi. "Se il tempo potesse riavviarsi, quella sera che mi hai accompagnato a casa, ti chiederei di entrare."  
Infilò un boccone nella forchetta e tra i denti. Era con Hannibal, qui e ora, solo questo contava. E lo avrebbe disegnato.

Hannibal si aprì in un sorriso. Will aveva risposto, in qualche modo: il tempo non può riavviarsi in ogni caso, quindi perché indugiare?  
Mangiarono con calma, sfiorandosi di tanto in tanto con lo sguardo e con le gambe sotto il tavolo. Quando ebbero finito, Hannibal ripose accuratamente gli avanzi.  
Alla fine si voltò verso Will.  
"Vogliamo andare, Will?" disse, con il suo accento marcato e il suo sorriso tagliente.  
Will avrebbe visto il quadro che lo ritraeva, ma non era importante, non era una verità scomoda da nascondere. Quello che importava era che Will lo avrebbe assorbito e rilasciato sulla carta, ricreandolo a sua volta.

"Dopo di te," rispose Will, seguendolo fuori dall'appartamento, con la camicia di Hannibal a farlo sentire ancora più suo.

Hannibal accompagnò Will alla macchina e tenne aperta la portiera. Alla guida, poi, continuò a spostare lo sguardo su di lui, sulla strana sicurezza che vibrava nell'aria attorno alla sua persona.  
Quando la facoltà divenne una sagoma riconoscibile alla fine della strada, Hannibal accostò.  
"Temo di doverti lasciare qui, Will. Chilton sembra essere particolarmente interessato a come trascorro il mio tempo libero, ultimamente." mormorò, guardandolo con intensità.

"Chilton è un idiota," borbottò, slacciandosi la cintura. "Vieni qui. Prese Hannibal per il mento, e lo baciò a fondo, voleva lasciargli qualcosa a cui pensare nelle prossime due ore. Passò le mani dentro la giacca, strisciando per la camicia, accarezzando e tastando, finendo per stringergli la cravatta.  
"Ci vediamo a lezione, Doctor Lecter," e solo dirlo gli lanciò brividi giù per la colonna vertebrale.

Hannibal lo osservò incamminarsi finché poté, per poi dirigersi verso il parcheggio riservato ai professori.  
Si immerse nell'aria fredda dell'autunno che volgeva al termine e raggiunse l'aula in fretta, gettando una rapida occhiata all'orologio prima di entrare.  
Molti degli studenti erano già lì e avrebbe dovuto iniziare la spiegazione da un istante all'altro. Quando Will entrò, Hannibal gli riservò un'occhiata densa di sottintesi - quello che avrebbe voluto fargli, quello che avrebbe voluto dichiarare al mondo - prima di schiarirsi la voce per iniziare a parlare del potere del ritratto.

Guardare Hannibal spiegare la lezione, ammirare quella schiena imponente senza farci niente, era un crimine che rasentava la tortura.  
Will stava seriamente pensando di fare appello alla Convenzione di Ginevra.  
Continuava ad accavallare e scavallare le gambe, incapace di smettere di pensare a quello che avrebbe voluto fare, farsi fare. Quando capitava che Hannibal guardasse nella sua direzione, faceva sempre mostra di leccarsi le labbra. Se lui stava male, non vedeva perché Hannibal non dovesse soffrire con lui. Dopo l'occhiata di fuoco che gli aveva lanciato prima, poi, era un banchetto troppo invitante per non allungarsi e cibarsene.

Will stava giocando un gioco pericoloso e Hannibal continuò a sorridere all'idea che le acque profonde non lo spaventassero più. Lo guardava sedurlo senza pietà alcuna, fra mille facce anonime di altri studenti, e quello che provava, schiacciato fra l'eccitazione e il desiderio, era puro orgoglio.  
Riuscì a portare a termine la lezione, trascinandola fino alla fine con la solita misurata eleganza, conscio che solo Will - Will che lo conosceva così bene - fosse a conoscenza di quanto si sentisse preda della voglia.  
Quando gli studenti iniziarono a defluire, Hannibal pregustò l'idea di restare solo con Will, l'aspettativa della sua bocca e della sua pelle, ma Chilton fece il suo ingresso teatrale nell'aula, parlando tanto ad alta voce da poter essere sentito anche da Will.  
"E così è definitivo? Il dottor Lecter resterà nei paraggi. Niente più trasferimento a Firenze? O almeno, è di questo che si vociferava nel consiglio quando avevi ventilato l'ipotesi di dare le dimissioni. Sono in lista per questa cattedra, dopotutto, devo tenermi informato." gli sorrise accondiscendente.  
Hannibal lo studiò, senza lasciar trasparire nessuna emozione sorridendo di rimando, cortese.  
"Mi piacerebbe molto fermarmi a parlare, professor Chilton, ma ho un impegno che non mi è possibile rimandare. Detto questo, lei è sempre il benvenuto per assistere alle mie lezioni."  
_Forse impareresti qualcosa._  
Con quella frase e una veloce occhiata a Will, Hannibal chiuse la valigetta e lasciò l'aula.

"Quindi, Firenze?", chiese Will senza preamboli, non appena si fiondò dentro la porta dell'ufficio di Hannibal.  
Aveva seguito lo scambio con Chilton cercando di mantenere un'espressione neutra, e poi si era affrettato verso lo studio, lo sguardo rettile di Chilton sulla sua nuca, ma se ne fregava. Sarebbero stati attenti.  
Hannibal era un maestro in queste cose.

Hannibal sorrise, guardando Will. Non si era ancora seduto, né aveva poggiato la borsa.  
Iniziò a spogliarsi con calma, nei soliti gesti: appese il cappotto all'attaccapanni, sfilò la giacca, arrotolò le maniche della camicia e iniziò a parlare.  
"Sì, Firenze. Siediti, prego, Will, e ti racconterò tutto quello che vorrai sapere. Se davvero ciò che vuoi è parlare, ovviamente." disse, suadente.

"No, non voglio parlare, voglio scoparti su quella scrivania, ma Chilton mi ha visto venire qui, quindi _parla_."  
Rimase comunque in piedi.

"Molto bene, allora. Ho scritto alcuni articoli, recentemente, che hanno attirato l'attenzione di un importante museo che mi ha offerto più volte un posto prestigioso. Quando la nostra..." Hannibal cercò una parola che non spingesse Will nella direzione sbagliata " _relazione_ ha iniziato a dimostrare la sua importanza - piuttosto in fretta, aggiungerei - ho pensato di cogliere l'occasione del mio colloquio a Firenze per portarti con me in un viaggio di piacere. Una volta lì, se la situazione si fosse evoluta come desideravo, saremmo potuti rimanere. Ma le tazze, Will, non si ricompongono e non sono particolarmente incline ad avere rimpianti per quanto accaduto. Anzi..." concluse, avvicinandosi piano.

Will sembrò sorpreso. "Volevi portarmi con te?"  
Gli accarezzò la giacca con i polpastrelli.  
  
"Ovviamente, Will. Dovevo prima parlare con persone che richiedevano la mia completa attenzione, ma sì, ti avrei portato con me." disse, stringendo le mani di Will nelle sue, imprimendo a quelle parole il valore di una strana promessa.

A quelle parole Will fu si di lui per baciarlo, denti e unghie.  
Scese a leccare il collo finché il colletto della camicia glielo permise, per poi risalire all'orecchio. "Portami nella tua macchina, Hannibal."

Hannibal si lasciò marchiare di quel possesso, per poi obbedire all'ordine di Will. Gli tenne aperta la porta dell'ufficio - in fondo non erano inconsueti i colloqui con gli studenti - e uscì dal college camminando al suo fianco, fino al parcheggio sul retro dell'edificio riservato ai professori. La sua lucida macchina era parcheggiata poco distante, fra altre macchine, ma non c'erano molte persone lì in quell'orario di lezioni.

Will aspettò che sbloccasse le portiere e pose una domanda alzando un sopracciglio. _Qui o altrove?_

Era rischioso, perfino stupido, ma Hannibal accarezzò l'idea di quell'atto insolente con la punta della mente.  
Voleva Will e il desiderio di divorarlo - di baci, di carezze, di parole mormorate - lo stava mangiando vivo.  
Quindi tenne aperta la portiera, sorridendo con sicurezza.

Will fece due passi di lato e aprì la portiera posteriore, scivolando sui sedili raffinati. Cominciò a togliersi la giacca e attese.

Hannibal gettò un'occhiata attorno e lo imitò, sfilando il cappotto e chiudendo la portiera alle sue spalle.  
Restarono immobili un istante, il tempo di un respiro, e poi si baciarono.  
E Hannibal si aggrappò a quel bacio che era l'ennesima fusione, l'ennesima perdita di confini.  
  
Will lo baciò con forza, con l'ardore di chi ha il cuore in mano e lo sta porgendo. Avrebbe voluto dirglielo, ma mentre Hannibal si slacciava la cintura, gli disse: "Portamici." Hannibal fece una pausa per guardarlo. "Portami a Firenze."

Hannibal restò immobile e l'immagine che l'aveva sottilmente tormentato negli ultimi giorni finì per tornare con prepotenza: Will a Firenze, un bicchiere di vino in mano, a guardare la notte scendere sulla città.  
E l'arte, il cibo, le notti fra le lenzuola.  
"Tutto quello che vuoi, Will."  
E riprese a scoprirsi quanto era necessario, quanto lo spazio ristretto avrebbe permesso, con gesto fluido ed elegante.

"Quello che voglio è che mi scopi in questa macchina, _adesso_."  
Si abbassò i pantaloni quanto bastava. Sentiva che lo avrebbe fatto da lì a Firenze senza sosta, se avessero potuto.  
Firenze...  
" _Adesso_ , Hannibal."

Hannibal trascinò Will su di sé con gesto deciso, una mano sul capo perché non si facesse male e l'altra a fare da solido appoggio. E gli cedette il controllo, il potere, la volontà.  
Voleva sentirselo contro, voleva dettasse lui le regole come aveva sempre fatto, in fondo, anche senza saperlo.

Will bagnò le dita nella bocca di Hannibal, non gli interessava nessuna preparazione particolare, lo voleva subito dentro di sé, dove avrebbe dovuto sempre essere.  
Si inclinò cercando la giusta posizione e scese su Hannibal lentamente, con fatica, dolore, che adorava. Il mostro guaiva di gioia.  
Così, crudo, ci mise un po' a trovare il ritmo, la pelle che si irritava ad ogni passaggio, già messa a dura prova dall'ultima giornata, la loro prima giornata.  
Presto riuscì a stabilire un ritmo deciso, mentre faceva scivolare le mani sul petto di Hannibal, stringendogli la camicia. Arrotolò un palmo intorno alla cravatta e strinse, tirò, cavalcò, fino a che nemmeno la mano di Hannibal poteva impedirgli di battere la nuca sul tettuccio.

Hannibal si lasciò guidare dal ritmo di Will, dalla sua voglia, dal suo desiderio. Will scendeva su di lui, aggrappandosi alla camicia, soffocandolo con la cravatta stretta in pugno.  
La vista di Hannibal si annebbiò, la mancanza di ossigeno puntello l'oscurità dietro le palpebre di mille colori, l'eccitazione divenne qualcosa di pesante a premergli sul ventre.  
Mentre le spinte si facevano più serrate, lasciò andare un verso rauco di piacere, e poi un altro e un altro ancora. Brevi, bassi, gutturali, come quelli di un animale. Strinse le dita fra i cappelli di Will, si ancorò con forza per non perdere la presa sulla realtà, ma fu inutile.  
Quando il piacere arrivò fu un'esplosione dai contorni caldi, che gli spinse il bacino verso l'alto e gli sconvolse l'anima ancora una volta.

Will cavalcò anche l'ondata di piacere di Hannibal, e su quella stessa onda riversò anche la propria, mentre le spinte di Hannibal lo costringevano a spalmare una mano sul finestrino appannato.  
Collegò le loro bocche subito dopo, in un bacio che era molto meno di desiderio quanto di cuore.

"Firenze."  
Hannibal lo sussurrò sulla bocca di Will, il fiato spezzato, mentre erano ancora incastrati uno dentro l'altro.  
  
"Firenze," confermò Will con un sorriso.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FIRENZE.
> 
> AHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA *risata isterica*
> 
> Titolo: "Only You're the One" dei Lifehouse
> 
> Ps: Grazie a tutt*, ogni lettore, ogni kudos, ogni commento. GRAZIE.


	11. I don't know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will porta Hannibal a conoscere la famiglia.   
> (Oppure: questi due che hanno una strana ossessione per le porte).

 

Will guardò la campagna sfilare fuori dal finestrino, con fare assorto.   
Aveva le dita strette tra quelle di Hannibal sul cambio, e il cuore gli cantava sotto quel pomeriggio assolato.   
Stava portando Hannibal a casa, a presentarlo alla propria famiglia strana e disastrata.   
Glielo aveva chiesto a causa delle minacce telefoniche di Jack - soprattutto perché Will non lo aveva richiamato subito come da accordi - e quando Will aveva risposto alla sua telefonata arrabbiata era a casa di Hannibal, se l'era lasciato sfuggire e Jack aveva preteso di incontrarlo.   
Guardò Hannibal guidare sotto il sole pigro di Ottobre, e sorrise. 

"Quanto vuoi che sappiano?" domandò Hannibal, assorto nella guida.    
Non era preoccupato di incontrare la sua famiglia - non era interessato al giudizio di nessuno che non fossero loro due -, ma Will sembrava tenerci e si sarebbe accordato al suo piano senza esitazioni.    
Sapevano entrambi quanto fosse evidente la differenza di età, sapevano entrambi che il passato di Will era una preoccupazione per chiunque tenesse a lui, ma era necessario che la sua famiglia conoscesse Hannibal.   
Soprattutto quando la partenza per Firenze iniziava a prendere i contorni netti di un progetto concreto. 

Will strinse la presa delle loro dita intrecciate.   
La verità era che ci teneva che andasse tutto bene. Voleva che li accettassero così com'erano. Non sarebbe stato facile, lo sapeva.   
E sapeva anche che Hannibal non era una persona facile, e che non gli interessava minimamente l'opinione degli altri. Probabilmente se ne fregava anche perché stava organizzando il viaggio a Firenze in quella sua maledetta testa calcolatrice.   
"Vorrei che sapessero tutto," gli lanciò un'occhiata ammonitrice. "Tutto ciò che è adatto ai maggiori di 18 anni. Ma non so quanto sia possibile. Sei tu il maestro in queste situazioni, cosa proponi, Doctor Lecter?", concluse con un sorriso. 

"Sono un tuo professore, Will. Lo sarò finché non deciderò di accettare un nuovo incarico. Ma se ritieni sia qualcosa che potrebbero comprendere, per me non è un problema parlarne." Hannibal gli sorrise appena, prima di tornare a concentrarsi sulla strada "Senza parlare di come ti prendo, legato, nel mio letto."   
Rispose alla stretta di WIll, impercettibilmente, seguendo le indicazioni che gli aveva fornito prima di partire.    
Erano quasi arrivati e Hannibal non riuscì a trattenere un sorriso. Qualunque situazione gli si fosse presentata davanti agli occhi, si sarebbe sicuramente rivelato tutto molto interessante.   
  
Un nodo allo stomaco cominciò a formarglisi a pochi chilometri da casa, e si faceva sempre più stretto man mano che si avvicinavano.   
Cercò di non pensare a quello che gli aveva detto Hannibal, di lui legato nel suo letto, o non sarebbe riuscito a scendere dalla macchina.   
Quando parcheggiarono nel vialetto, Will spostò due occhi terrorizzati su Hannibal.   
Non voleva chiedergli di mentire sulla sua identità, sul suo lavoro, eppure la tentazione era forte. Hannibal gli strinse di nuovo le dita, e ritrovò un po' di coraggio.   
"Non mi interessa cosa dicano," disse per convincere entrambi. "Se per lui è un problema cosa fai, oltre a chi sei. Come professione, dico," chiarì con un sorriso storto. 

"Molto bene, Will." gli rispose, tranquillo.    
Scese dall'auto, sentendosi osservato attraverso le finestre della grande casa, e aprì la portiera a Will.    
Poi, con calma calcolata ed elegante, tirò fuori entrambi i loro piccoli bagagli, finendo di chiudere la macchina.    
"Sei pronto?" domandò.    
E poteva vedere la tensione accumularsi in quelle iridi chiare, così come poteva saggiare con la mente la decisione di Will nell'andare fino in fondo. Da questo, da quella piccola scintilla di coraggio estremo, Hannibal era completamente ipnotizzato. 

"Sei pronto?"   
Lo era, si disse. Doveva esserlo.   
Allungò la mano in una muta richiesta di avere quella di Hannibal nella sua. Era pronto, se lo avesse preso per mano e portato dove doveva andare.   
Lo stomaco gli formicolava, non si erano mai presi per mano, prima. Ed era una cosa stupida, viste le innumerevoli cose che avevano fatto, ma... era diverso e basta. Era un ennesimo passo in avanti. 

Hannibal insinuò le dita in quelle di Will, trattenendo i bagagli con l'altra, e avanzò verso la porta. La stretta di Will era tesa e rigida, così Hannibal fece scorrere il pollice sulla pelle, tentando di tranquillizzarlo.    
Quando fu il momento di suonare il campanello, fece scivolare lo sguardo in quello di Will per spronarlo ad andare avanti, sempre avanti, senza mai voltarsi indietro.   
La porta si aprì, una bellissima donna si sporse fuori e strinse Will in un abbraccio che sembrava soffocante e denso di affetto. Hannibal li osservò un istante, sorridendo, per poi alzare gli occhi sull'uomo che aveva di fronte.    
Non sorrideva, non davvero, e lo scrutava in profondità con i suoi occhi scuri. Poi allungò la mano nell'aria fra loro.    
"Jack. Jack Crawford." disse con voce profonda.   
   
Will si lasciò avviluppare da Bella in una stretta confortante e senza fine.   
Come se sapesse che Will ne aveva bisogno. O se sapesse che ne avrebbe avuto bisogno di lì a poco, a giudicare dal tono di voce di Jack mentre si presentava.   
Gli mancava già la mano di Hannibal nella sua. Quando Bella lo lasciò andare, le rivolse un'occhiata interrogativa, a cui lei rispose alzando gli occhi al cielo. Sì, Will ci aveva preso giusto. Jack era sul piede di guerra. 

Hannibal lasciò che Jack stringesse impercettibilmente più del necessario, continuando a sorridere con sicurezza, poi - quando la sua mano gli fu restituita - si rivolse alla donna.    
"Hannibal Lecter." disse con tono calmo.    
Bella si aprì in un sorriso spontaneo e concluse a sua volta le presentazioni, prima di aggiungere: "Venite, venite, dentro fa più caldo." 

Will si inoltrò in casa, nel salotto, togliendosi la giacca, e facendosi affiancare da Jack, scuro in volto. Gli lanciò l'occhiata eloquente del 'parliamo dopo', prima di infilarsi silenziosamente in cucina.   
Will si voltò verso Hannibal - impassibile e placido nella sua totale sicurezza, che riusciva così ad infondere anche a lui - e Bella che lo guardò con un sorriso rassicurante, prima di appendere le loro giacche all'attaccapanni e invitarli a seguirla a tavola. Will annuì mettendosi le mani in tasca, impaurito ma deciso. 

Dopo una serie di sguardi che rimbalzarono per la stanza, finirono tutti a tavola, con Bella che si affaccendava per servire tutti al meglio. Hannibal la scrutò: una donna elegante, dall'animo gentile, sicura di sé.    
"Will non fa che tenere per sé i dettagli. Come vi siete conosciuti? Voglio la sua versione della storia." chiese il padrone di casa.   
Sarebbe stato un interrogatorio, quello di Jack, e Hannibal sorrise, pronto. 

Will fermò il gesto di prendere una abbondante porzione di purè.   
Avevano appena cominciato a mangiare e Jack era già partito con l'interrogatorio, da bravo poliziotto. Guardò Bella in cerca di sostegno, ma ottenne solo un sopracciglio arcuato alla 'che ti aspettavi', quindi si rassegnò a sentire la risposta di Hannibal, sperando per il meglio. 

"Will è entrato nella mia aula in ritardo." disse Hannibal, con un sorriso pieno di certezze dipinto in viso, "Davvero ottimo, Bella." aggiunse, riferendosi al cibo. 

"Mi stai prendendo per il culo!", urlò Jack.   
Era sempre stato prono a comportamenti del genere. Urlava perché credeva che fosse l'unico modo di farsi ascoltare.   
"Jack...", provò Will, tra il deluso e il mesto.   
Bella rimase a guardarli in silenzio, con uno sguardo di muta disapprovazione.   
Jack gli puntò un cucchiaio contro. "Lo sapevo che qualcosa non quadrava. È un tuo professore, Will, che diavolo stai facendo?!"   
Will abbassò la testa per un attimo, sconfitto. Non gli piaceva far arrabbiare Jack, non gli piaceva e basta. E sentiva uno sconforto ancora maggiore nel pensare che avrebbe dovuto aspettarselo. Hannibal _era_ un suo professore, in effetti. L'unica cosa era che semplicemente non gli importava. 

"Jack, la responsabilità è mia." Hannibal quasi sibilò quelle parole, guardando Jack dritto negli occhi con un sorriso terribile in viso che fingeva educazione, "e siamo qui perché tiene alla vostra approvazione. Non devo ricordarvi quanto sia importante la sua tranquillità."   
Non guardò Will, non distolse lo sguardo da Jack neanche un istante. 

Jack si lasciò andare contro lo schienale. "Sta seriamente dicendo che io non tengo alla tranquillità di Will?", si voltò verso Bella. "È quello che sta dicendo?"   
Bella scosse la testa e aprì la bocca per parlare, ma Will tagliò corto.   
"Non siamo qui per la mia tranquillità né per quella di nessun altro," si rizzò più dritto con la schiena. "Siamo qui perché _tu_ , Jack, mi hai chiesto di portarlo. Se non ti sta bene, la macchina è qua fuori e ce ne andiamo. Però vorrei finire questa cena civilmente, e se hai qualcosa da dirmi, vorrei che tu me la dicessi _in privato_." 

Hannibal non nascose il suo sorriso di trionfo e riprese a mangiare come se nulla fosse successo.  Will era una creatura stupenda, fatta di fragili forze che non avrebbero mai smesso di sorprenderlo.   Solo dopo averlo sentito parlare spostò lo sguardo su di lui, per riversare tutto il suo orgoglio in quel gesto. 

Will sentì lo sguardo orgoglioso di Hannibal su di sé, consapevole che avesse incitato la conversazione proprio per arrivare a quel punto. Ma così era Hannibal, e che gli piacesse il modo o meno, prima o poi l'argomento sarebbe saltato fuori, il confronto sarebbe stato inevitabile, e lui aveva fatto un favore a tutti nel farli affrontare la cosa il prima possibile.   
Jack abbassò lo sguardo sul suo piatto e non proferì più parola per tutto il pasto, mentre Hannibal e Bella conversarono amabilmente per tutta durata della cena. Will li seguiva con lo sguardo, in silenzio, complice ma estraneo da quello che scambio che avveniva a un livello a cui non era invitato.   
Bella stava intervistando Hannibal a modo suo, e Will glielo avrebbe lasciato fare.   
Non appena le ultime forchettate di dessert furono negli stomaci di tutti, Jack si alzò dal tavolo con fare perentorio.   
"Will, mi raggiungeresti fuori?" 

Hannibal restò solo con Bella e la aiutò a sparecchiare, senza riuscire ad impedirsi di gettare una rapida occhiata nella direzione in cui Jack e Will erano appena spariti.    
"Oh, non devi preoccuparti. Jack ha un caratteraccio, ma vuole molto bene a Will. Vedi, da quando è successo..." Bella sembrò soppesare le parole, "Da quando Alan è morto, Will non è stato molto in sé. Credo abbia solo paura possa uscirne ancora più ferito."   
Hannibal la guardò, rassicurante.   
"Mi creda, Bella. Tutto ciò che voglio è la felicità di Will."    
"Beh, Hannibal, è meglio che tu sia certo di questo, perché Jack non è spaventoso neanche la metà di quanto lo sarei io se tu davvero facessi del male a Will."   
Bella continuava a sorridere, ma le sue parole erano chiare e Hannibal accettò quell'avvertimento con la serietà che si riserva alle persone che piacciono dal primo istante. 

Will seguì Jack nel patio.   
E Jack era furioso, lo sapeva anche solo dal fatto che non aveva portato le birre, come da loro tradizione in quel luogo. Ma quello non era il momento dei legami padre-figlio, era solo il primo posto appartato in cui rifugiarsi.   
O forse Jack l'aveva scelto proprio per il significato, una specie di sadico gioco mentale. O forse no. Stare con Hannibal lo stava rendendo paranoico.   
"Will...", cominciò, portandosi le mani giunte di fronte al viso, dopo aver camminato su e giù per il patio come una tigre in gabbia. "Io non voglio sminuire l'importanza che questa cosa abbia per te, ma...", esitò.   
"Ma cosa? È troppo vecchio per me?", lo schernì Will.   
"Ci puoi scommettere che lo è!"   
"Beh, non lo è per me."   
"Will..."   
"Jack."   
Si fissarono in cagnesco per qualche secondo, nessuno dei due disposto a lasciare il punto.   
"Will, è un uomo. Un uomo adulto. Che diavolo ci fa con un ragazzo come te?"   
"Questa è una cosa tra me e lui."   
"Tra te e lui?! Will, andiamo! Si sta prendendo gioco di te! Ti sta usando per avere uno giovane, una specie di crisi di mezza età!"   
"Okay, primo," gli puntò un dito contro. "Non parlarmi in questo modo, come se fossi un idiota, perché non lo sono. Secondo, non è così."   
"E come lo sai?!"   
"Lo so e basta!"   
Si lanciarono sguardi di fuoco, ansimanti, prima che Jack si avvicinasse per troneggiare su di lui.   
"Lo sai e basta," ripeté. "Se non vuoi che ti tratti come un ragazzino, non comportarti come tale," lo sdegno nella sua voce ferì Will più di qualunque altra cosa. "Cosa sai di quest'uomo?", chiese poi, più calmo.   
"So abbastanza," rispose Will sulla difensiva, e Jack la sentì quell'apertura, quella debolezza, e ne approfittò.   
"Ah, sì? Ha un accento straniero, da dove viene?"   
Will non rispose.   
"È stato sposato? Ha figli?"   
Ancora non rispose.   
"Come pensavo."   
E lo lasciò lì, a occhi bassi, ad ascoltare il rumore della porta che si richiudeva. 

Bella e Hannibal avevano continuato a conversare fingendo normalità. Lei aveva raccontato dell'incontro con Jack, del corteggiamento, della sua carriera nelle forze dell'ordine e di come lei si preoccupasse sempre un po' troppo per lui. Le urla erano arrivate fino a loro e Bella aveva guardato Hannibal fra le scuse e una richiesta di comprensione, mentre gli passava i piatti puliti da asciugare.   
Il rumore di porte che sbattevano avvertì entrambi che la discussione fra Will e Jack era finita e Hannibal ripose l'ultimo piatto.    
"Vi ho preparato la stanza degli ospiti. Vai pure." mormorò, comprensiva, Bella.   
Hannibal srotolò le maniche della camicia, pronto a raggiungere Will.   
Qual era il punto debole di Jack?   
La rabbia?   
Il desiderio di controllo?   
Il senso estremo di giusto e sbagliato, forse, derivante dal suo lavoro?   
Non gli era piaciuto sentire le urla e non era riuscito a sentire l'ultima parte di quella conversazione, quindi si sarebbe assicurato di scoprirlo.  

Will rimase a guardare fuori, a guardare nel buio.   
Non voleva pensare a quello che gli aveva detto Jack, ma le sue parole, serpentine, avevano già cominciato a strisciargli dentro.   
Poteva sentire i lamenti dei cani, che per la serata erano stati chiusi nel magazzino di fianco alla casa, e guaivano perché dovevano aver sentito la sua voce.   
Almeno loro, pensò, avrebbero capito. 

Hannibal strisciò dietro Will, con calma. Era evidente dal modo in cui le spalle erano curve che non stesse bene.    
"Will?" domandò, prima di aggiungere "Bella ha parlato di una camera per gli ospiti, ma mi piacerebbe visitare la tua stanza." mormorò, mettendosi al suo fianco per guardarlo di sottecchi.  

"Mh?", Will si scosse e guardò Hannibal, "Oh. La mia stanza _è_ la stanza degli ospiti," rispose. "Non sono ufficialmente figlio loro. Lo sono diventato, ufficiosamente, nel corso degli anni. Mio padre era sempre via, e... abitavo qui vicino, adoravo i loro cani, così mi ritrovavo sempre qui."   
Era convinto che Hannibal avrebbe dovuto già sapere tutto ciò. Perché non gliel'aveva detto?   
"Questa è stata la mia casa per più tempo di quanto io riesca a ricordare," mormorò, rivolto a buio. "Quando ero alle superiori, mio padre è morto. Sono riuscito ad ottenere l'emancipazione, grazie alla mia 'mente brillante'", gli rivolse un sorriso lieve, di lato, senza guardarlo. "Ma loro hanno insistito perché stessi qui. Non hanno mai avuto altri figli. Sono... sono la mia famiglia."   
La voce gli si ruppe sull'ultima parola, ma fece un grosso respiro. Mise una mano sul braccio di Hannibal. "Andiamo dentro."   
  
Hannibal accolse quelle informazioni senza fare una piega, ma fece scivolare la sua mano in quella di Will.    
E così avevano in comune molto più di quanto Hannibal avesse creduto all'inizio. E forse era quello il motivo della loro connessione, dell'istantaneo legame che era nato, così veloce e profondo e sconvolgente.    
Mano nella mano, portò Will all'interno, per poi arretrare giusto di un passo e permettere a Will di fare strada.    
Aveva a mano fredda e Hannibal strinse un poco di più. Voleva chiudersi in una stanza con lui e sentirlo parlare, sentirlo spogliarsi del suo passato frase dopo frase.    
Non era sicuro, però, di quanto fosse saggio fare la stessa cosa. 

Will fece finta di non notare l'assenza di entrambi all'interno della casa, segno che si erano ritirati a litigare nella loro camera.   
Sperò che almeno Bella fosse dalla sua parte.   
Condusse Hannibal per il corridoio e alla porta di quella che a tutti gli effetti era la sua stanza.   
Entrò spingendo mestamente la porta, e sorrise dall'uscio. Bella gli aveva messo le sue coperte preferite, una sorta di inside joke tra di loro.   
Erano blu e piene di ami da pesca.   
Raccolse la sua borsa da terra e la spostò sul letto, rimestandovi dentro per cercare il pigiama. 

"Stai bene, Will?" mormorò Hannibal, imitandolo.   
E, mentre attendeva risposta, immagazzinò quante più informazioni possibile: le lenzuola, il modo in cui i mobili erano disposti, la luce tenue che illuminava ogni cosa.    
Will sembrava assente, stranamente perso nel suo mondo, e Hannibal sapeva di non poterglielo permettere, di dover scavare e scavare - per quanto doloroso - finché non avesse fatto meno male.  

"No," rispose, semplicemente.   
Un singhiozzo gli scappò dalla gola e se lo coprì con il palmo. Presto stava piangendo, il viso nascosto tra le mani. 

Hannibal se lo strinse contro e provò uno strano moto d'odio.   
Non era pronto a quel senso di protezione, non era pronto a sentirselo dentro le viscere fino in fondo, con forza. Odiava che Will si sentisse nuovamente perso, che fosse tornato nel suo posto buio, che stesse piangendo tutta l'anima contro di lui.    
"Will, di' una parola e ce ne andremo questa notte stessa." mormorò, serio. 

Will non era certo di quello che voleva fare.   
Si strinse contro Hannibal, incastonando la testa sotto il suo mento.   
"Hannibal...", disse, ma non seppe come continuare.   
Non avrebbe saputo da dove cominciare. 

"Cosa ti ha detto?" chiese allora Hannibal, il tono indurito, continuando a stringerlo. 

"Ha detto...", Will si sentì improvvisamente sciocco. Jack lo aveva accusato di non conoscere Hannibal, ma non c'era niente di tanto sbagliato. Will aveva visto i colori dell'anima di Hannibal, i suoi contorni. Non aveva bisogno di sapere altro. O sì? "Ha detto le solite cose. Che non ti conosco veramente, che sei in crisi di mezza età e mi stai usando per le mie giovani attrattive," sorrise dall'assurdità di quelle accuse. "Mi ha chiesto...," esitò. "Mi ha chiesto da dove vieni, e non ho saputo rispondere. Mi ha chiesto del tuo passato, e non ho saputo rispondere," lo strinse più forte, cercando di ancorarlo a sé, convinto che se lo avesse fatto non gli sarebbe mai scivolato via dalle mani.   
 _Ho_ _paura,_ _Hannibal._  

"E questo ti spaventa."   
Non era una domanda, ma una constatazione. Hannibal si chiese quanti dubbi avesse davvero risvegliato quella conversazione con Jack, quanto fosse penetrata in Will, quanti nodi del loro legame fossero stati strappati. Si chiese quale fosse la mossa migliore da fare. Forse doveva solo lasciare che Will annegasse in quella paura perché gli provasse di essergli fedele, forse doveva lasciarlo lì e vederlo dire addio alla sua famiglia per lui.   
"Ecco cosa farai. Ti preparerai per venire a letto e quando saremo entrambi sotto queste bizzarre lenzuola, allora potrai farmi le tue domande e io ti darò le mie risposte, Will." disse invece. 

Will scoppiò a ridere. "Sono, in effetti, assurde."   
Si asciugò le lacrime col dorso della mano, gli stampò un bacio in bocca e ricominciò a cercare il pigiama. Obbediente come sempre. 

Quando furono entrambi pronti - nonostante il piccolo bagno della stanza - e a letto, Hannibal fece un gesto ormai familiare, invitando Will a sdraiarsi al suo fianco.   
La verità era che Hannibal stava cambiando a causa di Will, stava impercettibilmente perdendo il senso di sé in favore del _noi_. E non l'aveva progettato, non l'avrebbe creduto possibile, ma era così. E la realtà può essere manipolata solo fino ad un certo punto.   

Will prese il suo posto al fianco di Hannibal, il posto che gli spettava.   
E attese.   
Hannibal sapeva quali erano le domande, e Will doveva solo aspettare che trovasse il modo e il tempo di rispondervi. Non poteva nemmeno immaginare quanto tempo fosse che non raccontasse qualcosa di sé, qualcosa di _vero_ , a qualcuno. E un po' odiava che fossero le insicurezze a estorcergli quelle parole.   
Ma Will doveva sapere. Voleva sapere.   
  
"Le regole sono sempre le stesse Will. Se vuoi qualcosa dovrai chiederlo e dovrai chiederlo per bene." sussurrò Hannibal, quando il silenzio si dilatò troppo.    
Eppure, rispetto alla prima volta in cui aveva fissato quella regola, c'era una strana dolcezza, una serena aspettativa.  

"Odio le tue regole," mormorò con un sorriso per spezzare la tensione.   
Sapevano entrambi quanto fosse poco vero.   
"Da dove vieni?", decise di prendere la questione alla più lontana possibile. 

"Sono nato in Lituania, ma mi sono trasferito in Francia molto presto." rispose, ancora sorridendo.   
L'intimità di quel momento scorreva dalla sua pelle a quella di Will, senza fermarsi. 

Un Lituano in Francia, era un'immagine molto buffa.   
"Perché?", chiese, rapito, avido di Hannibal. 

"Perché i miei genitori sono morti quando avevo otto anni in un incidente. Sono rimasto in un orfanotrofio fino a sedici anni e poi mio zio Robert mi ha adottato e mi ha portato con sé in Francia." Hannibal soppesò quanto avrebbe dovuto raccontare se avesse deciso di dare a Will la prossima informazione.    
Ma, mentre ponderava, la frase si stava già formando sulle sue labbra "Assieme a mia sorella". 

Will lasciò che le informazioni gli entrassero sottopelle.   
Quell'esitazione prima di menzionare la sorella non doveva essere stata casuale. "Dov'è lei ora?" 

"È morta."   
Hannibal parlò con voce incolore, impedendo alle emozioni di colorare quella verità.    
Era una sua responsabilità, era il suo dovere specifico proteggerla dal mondo, era...   
"Qualche anno fa." 

Will scivolò più vicino per abbracciarlo stretto.   
Non aveva avuto fratelli, ma in quel modo, in quel contatto, il dolore di Hannibal sarebbe diventato anche suo.   
Lo avrebbe aiutato a portarlo, a tenerlo a bada nelle vene.   
"Come si chiamava?", doveva saperlo, per poter condividere quel dolore insieme, doveva sapere tutto.   
  
"Mischa." rispose Hannibal, lasciandosi stringere "era più giovane di me e non riuscì a superare quegli anni di abbandono. Non davvero. La trovai in Canada, dopo aver girato il mondo alla sua ricerca, dopo anni in cui non la vedevo. Ma arrivai troppo tardi." 

Will sapeva che Hannibal non avrebbe voluto sentirsi dire che non era colpa sua, ma voleva dirglielo lo stesso. Per far sì che le parole gli entrassero in profondità e facessero nido dentro di lui. Perché forse non c'era mai stato nessuno a dirglielo.   
Gli prese il mento con il pollice. "Non è stata colpa tua." 

Hannibal sprofondò in quello sguardo.   
"Non cerco assoluzioni, Will. La colpa è stata mia, di nessun altro. Le avevo promesso di proteggerla, ho abbassato la guardia e un male più forte di quanto non fossi io all'epoca si impossessò di lei. I responsabili, tutti i responsabili, hanno pagato."  

"Cosa intendi?", chiese con sincero interesse. "Responsabili di cosa?" 

"Della droga, della prostituzione. I responsabili che hanno divorato l'anima di Mischa pezzo dopo pezzo." spiegò Hannibal.   
E il tono si indurì un poco, impercettibilmente.   
Stava mostrando a Will il suo lato più oscuro, quel grumo che gli abitava l'anima come un tumore incurabile. 

Will si fece più vicino, sfiorò il suo naso con il proprio. Avrebbe dovuto essere spaventato. Invece si sentiva sull'orlo di una grande rivelazione. "Come hanno pagato i responsabili, Hannibal? 

"Come ha pagato l'uomo in quel bar, Will. Chi meno, chi di più. Ci sono posti, nel mondo, in cui un uomo come quelli che ho inseguito può sparire senza lasciare traccia. E ci sono altri luoghi in cui è più complicato, in cui è necessario raccogliere prove e abbandonarli sanguinanti davanti alle sedi della polizia. E ci sono luoghi in cui evirare un uomo è fare un favore all'intera società."   
Hannibal parlò con tono scuro, le palpebre che si abbassarono su quella rivelazione come se stesse pregando, mentre riassaporava i ricordi di vendetta. 

Will immaginò la piccola Mischa, coi i lineamenti simili a quelli di Hannibal.   
Immaginò di trovarla sola, abbandonata, sfruttata. Immaginò di essere Hannibal.   
"Hanno sofferto?", chiese, con un sospiro, il cuore che gli batteva così forte, non sapendo più dove finiva Hannibal e dove iniziasse lui. 

"Molto, ma non abbastanza."   
 _Mai_ abbastanza.   
Non sarebbe mai stato abbastanza.    
"Quando sono arrivato nel buco in cui tenevano Mischa lei era morta da giorni, aveva ancora l'ago nel braccio, e Abigail la stringeva, piangendo, confusa e intossicata..."   
Non stava più parlando con Will, non soltanto. Stava rivivendo con i ricordi ogni passo, ogni sensazione: l'odore acre, la penombra, quel lamento costante e quasi animalesco. 

"Chi è Abigail?", chiese solo. Non voleva interrompere quel fiume in piena, non adesso che lo stava sommergendo e rendendolo parte di sé. 

Hannibal parve ridestarsi appena.    
"Un'amica di Mischa. L'unica, forse, perché condivideva con lei l'esperienza della perdita dei genitori. Ma non è più lei, non da quel giorno. Le sono stato vicino, in ospedale, e mi sono occupato di lei da da allora, facendola trasferire in un luogo protetto affinché se ne prendessero cura. Ne ho fatto un surrogato, ma quando l'ho realizzato era troppo tardi."   
Detto questo, si voltò per specchiarsi in Will.    
"Dovremmo andarci, prima di partire per Firenze. Sono certo vorrebbero conoscerti. Mischa non si trova troppo lontano da lì." 

"Sarebbe un onore."   
E lo era davvero. Intrecciò le proprie dita tra quelle di Hannibal, se le portò alla bocca e le baciò. Era una promessa di devozione.   
Jack era un ricordo lontano.   
La sua nuova famiglia gli stava di fronte. 

 

***

 

Hannibal non si era accorto di come fossero scivolati nel sonno, ma si svegliò nel cuore della notte con il ricordo vivido di quanto aveva raccontato a Will quella sera.    
Decise di non influenzare con i suoi sogni oscuri quelli di Will, e si alzò per un bicchiere d'acqua.   
Non si aspettava di trovare Jack, in cucina, davanti a un bicchiere di quello che profumava come Whisky.   
Rimasero entrambi in silenzio, mentre Hannibal faceva ciò per cui era sceso, finché non fu l'altro a parlare.    
"Non so quale sia il tuo gioco, ma Will vale molto più di questo." disse, una strana rassegnazione nella voce dura.    
"Will ha scelto, Jack. E ha scelto me." rispose Hannibal, riservandogli lo stesso grado di confidenza, prima di sorridere trionfante.   
Non gli diede tempo di ribattere, perché gli voltò le spalle e tornò di sopra. 

Will si svegliò, al freddo e al buio, in un posto sconosciuto.   
Ci mise un attimo a capire dove si trovava, in Virginia. Stava facendo un sogno, pieno di sangue, di urla, di violenza giustificata.   
Si voltò a cercare Hannibal, ma non era lì.   
E il cuore gli si trasformò istantaneamente in pietra.   
"Hannibal...?", chiamò, nel buio. 

Quando Hannibal riaprì la porta, sentì istintivamente che qualcosa non andava, come se il buio fosse il prodotto di una bestia che si nutriva delle speranze, invece che della semplice notte.    
"Will?" chiamo piano, nell'oscurità, avvicinandosi al letto. 

Will alzò la testa di scatto, sentendo il richiamo.   
Si fiondò fuori dal letto e tra le braccia di Hannibal, prima per stringerlo, sentirlo, e poi per baciarlo, a fondo, spingendolo contro la porta, in una rabbia disperata. "Pensavo te ne fossi andato," gli rivelò, con il suo labbro inferiore tra i denti. 

"Non potrei andarmene senza di te." mormorò contro le labbra di Will, prima di sentirle di nuovo addosso, prima dei denti e del fiato caldo e della lingua sulla sua.  

Will chiuse gli occhi di fronte a quelle parole, tastandone la consistenza. Erano bellissime.   
"Dillo di nuovo." 

"Non potrei andarmene senza di te, Will."   
Lo avrebbe detto quante volte fosse servito, lo avrebbe ripetuto all'infinito, lo avrebbe recitato come una preghiera se necessario.   
"Non potrei mai." 

Will lo spinse ancora di più contro la porta.   
Il mostro si era risvegliato per la paura della solitudine, e adesso era fuori, e ringhiava.   
"Dillo di nuovo." 

"Non posso starti lontano, Will, non posso andare da nessuna parte senza di te, non posso, né..." Hannibal attirò Will contro di sé.    
Avrebbe voluto sentirselo dentro, lasciargli il potere di possederlo, di prendersi tutto, ogni cosa, ogni parte.    
"Né _voglio_." sussurrò. 

Will fece voltare Hannibal e lo spalmò contro quella porta, gli aprì le gambe e ci si posizionò nel mezzo.   
"Hannibal...", gli soffiò nell'orecchio. Premette la sua erezione con forza contro il fondoschiena. "Hannibal..."   
Non era una richiesta di permesso, non era una preghiera. Era un gioco. Voleva vedere cosa Hannibal avrebbe fatto. 

Hannibal si spinse contro Will, inarcando appena la schiena. Erano connessi nei modi oscuri in cui il desiderio di uno era seguito dall'azione dell'altro e viceversa. Erano la stessa mente in due corpi.    
Erano _loro_ e _loro due_ soltanto.    
"Will." disse Hannibal, il consueto tono deciso tinto di voglia. 

Will prese quel gesto come la sua più grande vittoria.   
Non importa quello che sarebbe successo da lì nella sua vita, aveva Hannibal, e Hannibal aveva lui, e tutto il resto aveva smesso di avere importanza.   
"Conosci le regole, Hannibal," gli mormorò mordicchiandogli la base della nuca, tenendogli i polsi ancorati alla porta. "Se vuoi qualcosa devi chiederla, e devi chiederla per bene." 

"Ti voglio dentro di me." Hannibal lasciò scivolare fuori il fiato in un ansito spezzato, "voglio che mi prendi contro questa porta."   
Erano parole che aveva detto Will, in passato, e gli uscivano fuori con la sua voce, con il suo stesso desiderio.    
Era se stesso ed era l'altro, in uno specchio che li rifletteva all'infinito. 

Will gli abbassò i boxer con gesti decisi, e si inginocchiò alle sue spalle.   
"Voglio assaporarti," gli disse, alzando lo sguardo, anche se Hannibal non poteva vederlo. Ma sapeva che Hannibal lo stava guardando. 

"Sono tutto tuo."   
Quelle parole riecheggiarono nella mente di Hannibal, spingendosi fuori da sole, eccitandolo ancora e ancora mentre percorrevano la sua pelle e i nervi e i muscoli.   
Poteva percepire Will inginocchiato dietro di sé, o forse era Hannibal stesso e lui era Will, non lo sapeva, non poteva dirlo con certezza.    
Rimase fermo ad anticipare il contatto con la mente, in attesa. 

Will si immerse in Hannibal, o Hannibal si immerse in lui, difficile da dire. Si dedicarono a quell'atto entrambi, rapiti, estasiati, finché uno dei due, non si sa chi, guardò l'altro e gli disse: "Voglio sentirti."   
   
"Voglio sentirti."   
Forse lo dissero entrambi, forse non lo disse nessuno e furono le loro menti a parlare. Hannibal percepì la lingua di Will, i brividi che quel contattò caldo, umido, morbido gli regalò, e iniziò ad ansimare con forza prima, per poi lasciar andare lenti versi gutturali, fatti di piacere puro. E poi di più, gemiti rauchi. E poi vocali ansimate a forza contro il legno della porta. E poi si prese in mano, iniziando a muovere piano il palmo mentre spingeva indietro il bacino. 

Will fermò la mano di Hannibal con una salda presa sul suo polso.   
 _Non ho detto che potevi farlo._    
Si tirò su in piedi, e usò l'altra mano per insinuare le dita dentro Hannibal, giusto il minimo indispensabile perché non fosse troppo doloroso.   
Dopodiché si allineò dietro di lui, e spinse, piano, lasciandogli il tempo di adattarsi.   
Non aveva ancora lasciato andare il suo polso.   
  
Il piacere era così vicino, tanto da avere una solida consistenza nel suo ventre, ma Will lo fermò.    
E se lo sentì spingere contro, farsi spazio, diventare parte di lui. Se lo sentì dentro, fino all'anima, quando i loro corpi combaciarono.   
Voleva pregarlo di fare più forte o di fare più piano, non lo sapeva, di spingere di più e di meno, di essere crudele e di essere buono. Voleva supplicarlo di poter continuare e venire contro la porta, per smetterla di sentire così tanto.    
Era Will?   
Era Hannibal?    
Voleva solo...   
"Ti prego."   
Era la sua voce, quella? 

I fianchi di Will si mossero di loro spontanea volontà a quella richiesta.   
Will li fermò alla prima spinta. "Dillo di nuovo," comandò, mordendogli la spalla con forza. 

"Ti prego."   
Hannibal, la bocca spalancata, lo zigomo premuto contro la porta, i capelli scompigliati sulla fronte.    
"Ti prego."   
Will dentro, fino in fondo, tanto da essere una cosa sola.    
"Ti prego."   
I denti nella pelle della spalla, a fare male, a fare terribilmente bene.   
"Ti prego..." 

Ogni 'ti prego', una spinta, in una cantilena senza fine.   
Presto non sapeva nemmeno cosa gli stesse dicendo, affondando in Hannibal, in se stesso, lasciandogli andare il polso per afferrargli i capelli e tirargli la testa all'indietro per avere più accesso alla sua gola.   
Era un vampiro, si nutriva di Hannibal, di se stesso, di loro.   
In un momento di distante lucidità si rese conto che la cantilena di "Dillo di nuovo" e "ti prego" continuava e non c'era via d'uscita, il petto gli scoppiò in avanti e contro la porta, contro Hannibal, riempiendolo e riempiendosi, in un lungo ringhio che durò finché non fu svuotato di tutto. 

Hannibal quasi non dovette muoversi per arrivare al piacere. Gli bastò stringersi appena di più nel palmo, mentre Will gli tirava i capelli e affondava in lui, per svuotarsi di ogni consapevolezza.   
Il piacere travolse l'ultimo "ti prego" e lo spezzò in due, divampandogli dentro come un incendio, facendo trionfare la bestia sull'uomo, senza pietà o ragioni.   
  
Will si estricò da Hannibal per voltarlo e abbracciarlo, stringerlo così forte quasi da tornare dentro di lui, contro quella porta.   
"Sei mio," gli disse. 

Era tornato in sé, Hannibal, dopo l'esperienza extracorporea che era stata il sesso contro quella porta. Strinse Will a sé, consapevole, nuovamente elegante nella sua sicurezza, nuovamente rassicurante.   
"Sono tutto tuo."   
Ed era una semplice, oscura verità. 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ciao!  
> Sono DonnieTZ e oggi mi occupo io di pubblicare i due capitoli, perché Clizia non ha un attimo di respiro!  
> Spero che vi piaccia quanto è piaciuto a noi scriverlo!  
> Il titolo del capitolo arriva da una canzone di Lisa Hannigan.  
> A presto...


	12. Cosmic love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Parole importanti.

 

Will si svegliò contro il corpo caldo e rassicurante di Hannibal.  Sorrise strofinando il naso sul suo petto non appena si ricordò della notte precedente. Rivisse gli eventi contro quella porta con uno sfarfallio allo stomaco, Domandandosi se sarebbe risuccesso presto. 

Hannibal sentì Will contro di sé, a strofinarsi piano, la pelle ancora calda dal sonno.    
"Buongiorno, Will." mormorò, passandogli le dita fra i capelli perché si tirasse su e poggiasse un bacio sulle sue labbra.    
Forse non li aspettava la più distesa delle colazioni, ma i ricordi della sera prima erano ancora vivi e presenti, impressi sui loro corpi, e questo bastava. 

"Buongiorno", gli mormorò sulle labbra. "Non sapevo fossi sveglio."   
Si lasciò passare le dita tra i capelli, inspirando sotto quel gesto affettuoso. Se avesse potuto prevedere, mesi prima, che si sarebbe risvegliato a casa, in Virginia, tra le coccole del Professor Lecter... 

"Da qualche minuto. Dormivi troppo bene perché fosse il caso di svegliarti, Will."   
Hannibal stava annegando in quella sensazione di pace, nella spinosa consapevolezza di essere completamente in balia di quel piccolo ragazzo dai grandi occhi azzurri. Annegava, perdeva il respiro e, insieme a quest’ultimo, qualsiasi presa sulla razionalità.    
"Cosa ci riserva la giornata?" domandò poi, continuando ad accarezzare pigramente Will. 

Will lasciò andare un respiro lungo e tormentato.   
"Credo che sia il momento di andarcene."   
Probabilmente Jack aveva altro da aggiungere, ma Will non voleva sentirlo. Voleva rimanere nella sua bolla, con Hannibal.   
"Ma dopo la colazione, sto morendo di fame," gli stampò un bacio sulla bocca. "Cucini tu?" 

"Tutto quello che vuoi, Will." mormorò, dopo quel bacio denso di strano entusiasmo.    
Così si alzarono - Hannibal continuando a studiare Will e il suo sottile buonumore, compiaciuto -, si prepararono per il viaggio sistemando i piccoli bagagli e approdarono in cucina.    
Hannibal avrebbe preparato le sue uova strapazzate con salsiccia per tutti, e forse avrebbero lasciato quella casa in un'atmosfera migliore di quella in cui si erano immersi la sera prima.    
Quando ebbe finito, sistemando i contenitori degli avanzi perché entrambi i Crawford li trovassero appena svegli, Bella fece la sua comparsa in vestaglia, profonde occhiaie sotto le iridi scure.    
"Ha un profumo fantastico" disse. 

A Will bastò un'occhiata alle occhiaie di Bella per sapere.   
Lo stomaco gli sprofondò da qualche parte sotto le ginocchia, mentre valutava l'idea di non poter più tornare in quella casa. Di non poter più parlare con Bella. Bere una birra sul patio con Jack.   
Abbassò lo sguardo sulle valigie.   
Jack gli aveva messo di fronte una scelta, o lui o loro.   
E Will avrebbe scelto Hannibal, per mille volte e mille altre ancora, se fosse stato necessario.   
Questo non voleva dire che non facesse un male cane. 

"Grazie, Bella. Spero il sapore lo sia altrettanto." rispose Hannibal.   
Così Bella prese posto, sorridendo quanto le riusciva all'educata eleganza con cui Hannibal le servì la colazione prima di sedersi vicino a Will e iniziare a mangiare.    
Conversarono per un po' di nulla, come se la sera prima non fosse esistita, e Hannibal si offrì di sistemare tutto quando i piatti furono svuotati.   
"Partite di già?" domandò infine Bella, adocchiando per l'ennesima volta le valigie. 

Will aveva mangiato in un silenzio appesantito. Non era bravo quanto loro a fingere che tutto andasse bene così.   
Quasi si risentiva che Hannibal e Bella andassero così d'accordo, giusto prima che dovessero lasciarla per sempre.   
Quando Bella chiese della partenza, le scoccò un'occhiata aspra.   
"Sì, partiamo. Non ha senso rimanere. Soprattutto non con il viaggio che dobbiamo organizzare." 

"Viaggio? Quale viaggio?"   
Jack oscurò la porta che dava sulla cucina, l'aria truce in viso.    
Hannibal sorrise accondiscendente all'intera scena, ricordando le poche parole scambiate con l'uomo la sera prima.    
Doveva seguire l'istinto che lo spingeva a tormentare Jack, sfoggiando il modo in cui Will era suo e suo soltanto, o fare ciò che era meglio per Will, limitando la sua esposizione a tutta quella rabbia?   
"Firenze. Mi hanno offerto un lavoro e ho chiesto a Will di seguirmi." disse, una punta di trionfo nella voce. 

Bella si portò lentamente, inconsciamente, una mano sul petto.   
Era come un incidente che Will non riusciva a smettere di guardare.   
Jack sferrò un pugno chiuso contro lo stipite, facendolo sussultare.   
Forse urlò, forse no. Will era troppo preso a osservare Bella disfarsi sotto il suo sguardo, nello stesso modo in cui sentiva disfare se stesso.   
Afferrò il braccio di Hannibal. "Per favore, portami via da qui." 

Questa volta non servì dire a Will che Hannibal avrebbe fatto tutto ciò che voleva. Ripiegò i cappotti sul braccio, prese i bagagli, insinuò il palmo nella mano di Will, e attraversò la casa in direzione del vialetto.    
I cani di cui Bella gli aveva parlato ululavano e abbaiavano da qualche parte.    
Will sembrava qualcosa di inanimato, in balia delle silenziose direttive di Hannibal. Dopo aver sistemato cappotti e bagagli, lo fece accomodare sul sedile del passeggero, gli allacciò la cintura, per poi sedersi alla guida facendo il giro della macchina.    
Nonostante i finestrini serrati e il motore che partiva, le ultime parole che Jack urlò dalla veranda arrivarono chiare e forti.    
"Non dire che non ti ho avvertito, Will! Quando vorrai tornare indietro sarà troppo tardi!" 

Will guardava fuori dal finestrino, incupito e tempestoso.   
Non aveva intenzione di piangere, non stavolta. Jack l'avrebbe accettato oppure no, non faceva differenza.   
Non faceva differenza, si ripeté.   
La campagna sfilava vasta e perfetta come sempre, al di là dal vetro. Non era più una vista bella e felice come all'andata.   
Stavolta, era un addio. 

Hannibal guidò e guidò, senza sosta, finché non iniziò a sentirsi vagamente indolenzito e la pioggia non iniziò a picchiettare sui vetri.    
Will si sarebbe accorto presto che la direzione era quella sbagliata. Avrebbe notato le montagne e il panorama e avrebbe fatto domande.    
Non poteva fare niente per la situazione con Jack - né voleva -, ma poteva fare qualcosa per _loro_.    
Poteva onorare la proposta della sera prima e portarlo da Abigail e Mischa, distogliendo la sua mente da quello che si stava lasciando alle spalle.    
Pensò alla baita che affittava di solito, al caminetto.    
_Tutto quello che_ _vuoi,_ _Will. T_ _utto._  

Will si appisolò al suono di pioggia che batteva sul tettuccio, e si risvegliò in un posto che decisamente non assomigliava a Baltimora.   
Si guardò intorno con sonnolenta curiosità.   
"Dove siamo?" 

"South Mountain." mormorò Hannibal, "Siamo quasi arrivati. Ho una baita da queste parti."   
Continuava a guardare la strada, ma percepiva Will con chiarezza mentre emergeva dal sonno, incuriosito. 

"South Mountain?", domandò, stropicciandosi le palpebre.   
Guardò Hannibal che guidava, rigido, e percepì subito la tensione nell'aria.   
Non era un posto qualunque. Hannibal era esausto e aveva guidato per chissà quante ore, e non era per portarlo in una baita qualunque.   
Gli accarezzò l'avambraccio, teso sul manubrio. "Abigail...?" 

"Sì, Abigail." mormorò Hannibal.   
Proseguì, nonostante la pioggia, percorrendo l'ultima curva che lo separava dalla baita.    
Quando finalmente l'auto fu parcheggiata, posò la testa all'indietro sul sedile.    
La baita era una sagoma scura in tutta quell'acqua.   
"Un bagno caldo." mormorò, chiudendo le palpebre per distendere i muscoli del collo. 

Will si allungò a massaggiargli la nuca. "Bagno caldo," confermò.   
Scese dalla macchina e si avvicinò alla baita, stagliata, scura contro il cielo grigio e buio, sapendo che Hannibal avrebbe recuperato le valigie. E non avrebbe certo voluto un cambiamento rispetto alla sua routine, anzi, avrebbe visto un tentativo di Will di aiutarlo come qualcosa di molto scortese.   
_La compassione è per gli stupidi, Will._  
Stava cominciando a pensare con la voce di Hannibal. 

Hannibal si occupò di recuperare le valigie e di chiudere la macchina, prima di aprire la porta a Will per permettergli di entrare nella baita. I mobili erano coperti perché non pensava di tornarci tanto presto, ma avrebbero semplicemente rimosso i lenzuoli da quelli necessari. Come il letto. Abbandonò Will giusto un istante nella penombra, scendendo in cantina per tutte le azioni meccaniche che una casa spesso a riposo richiedeva, illuminandosi la via con una torcia.    
Quando tutto fu pronto, tornò da Will e lo osservò guardarsi intorno, finalmente immerso nella luce.    
"Tutto bene, Will?" domandò, senza sapere bene se stesse alludendo a quella strana sorpresa o a quanto si erano lasciati alle spalle ore ed ore prima. 

Will ascoltò il rumore della casa che tornava in vita.   
Come se ci fosse uno spirito assopito che tossiva e riprendeva coscienza.   
Hannibal rispuntò con una torcia spenta, che appoggiò con non-chalance per fargli una domanda senza guardarlo negli occhi.   
Will non stava bene, ma non gli importava. La situazione con Jack... poteva aspettare. Aveva tutto il tempo per vagliarla e assimilarla.   
Al momento, voleva solo portare Hannibal a farsi il bagno che si meritava.   
Per questo lo avvicinò e lo baciò delicatamente, come qualcosa di prezioso.   
"Sto bene, adesso."   
Lo prese per mano, allacciando le dita alle sue, la sua anima alla sua. "Dimmi dov'è il bagno, Hannibal." 

Hannibal guidò Will lungo il corridoio, fino al bagno, la vasca in rame nel centro esatto della piccola stanza.    
Aprì il rubinetto, abbandonando la mano di Will per permettergli di spogliarsi lentamente.    
Poi, con gesto deliberato, gli si mise di fronte, imitandolo come davanti ad uno specchio, sfilando la giacca e slacciando lentamente la camicia.    
In sottofondo il pigro scorrere dell'acqua e il profumo di un raffinato bagnoschiuma. 

Erano nudi, uno di fronte all'altro, fuori e dentro.   
Will si costrinse a ignorare le erezioni di entrambi.   
Lo invitò con un gesto della mano a sedersi nell'acqua calda e invitante. 

Hannibal si immerse, lentamente, chiedendosi dove Will volesse posizionarsi, come avrebbero ignorato il magnetismo dei loro corpi, come sarebbe stato scivolare piano in quella stanchezza rilassata con la pelle di Will attaccata alla propria.   
Avrebbe voluto, ma una parte di lui voleva anche più di quell'intimità tranquilla. Una parte di lui voleva la mente di Will e voleva cedere la propria. E per farlo, l'unico modo era parlare e parlarsi.    
Così, in attesa che Will lo imitasse, parlò.   
"Devi essere preparato per domani, Will. Abigail non è... uno spettacolo semplice." 

Will gli sedette alle spalle, fuori dall'imponente vasca, vi allungò le mani sopra e cominciò a massaggiarle.   
"Perché non è uno spettacolo semplice?", chiese. Voleva fare conversazione così, prendendosi cura di lui, mente e corpo. 

Hannibal si abbandonò al tocco di Will, chiudendo le palpebre, perdendosi mentre i muscoli si rilassavano.   
"Quando è sparito l'effetto delle droghe, i ricordi di quanto accaduto devono averla travolta. Tentò il suicidio, tentò di tagliarsi la gola, e la salvarono appena in tempo. Da allora, ancora più di prima, non è presente a se stessa. Ha rari momenti di lucidità, ma per lo più resta in silenzio a guardare nel vuoto." 

"Posso immedesimarmi," rispose Will, mentre gli bagnava lentamente i capelli, attento a non fargli arrivare acqua sugli occhi. "È quello che farei anche io."   
Riusciva a immaginarsi molto bene la scena, la disperazione, la volontà di sfuggire alla realtà. Si allungò a prendere uno dei flaconi di shampoo di marche che non aveva mai sentito nominare, per spremersene un po' nella mano e cominciare a massaggiare delicatamente la testa di Hannibal. 

Hannibal si abbandonò alla piacevole sensazione delle dita di Will che gli massaggiavano lo scalpo, lentamente.    
"Ma non l'hai fatto. Dopo Alan avresti potuto... Il senso di colpa, la vergogna, il rimorso. Avresti potuto, Will, ma sei qui." 

Will non interruppe quel lento movimento rassicurante, sperando, sapendo che fosse ciò di cui Hannibal aveva bisogno. Un compagno nell'oscurità.   
"Avrei potuto. Ci ho pensato," ammise. "Non mi sembrava... giusto. Avrei sporcato lui e la sua memoria. Avrei spostato tutto su di me."   
Risciacquò la testa di Hannibal e ricominciò tutto da capo.   
"Ho avuto degli episodi dissociativi, però. Per lunghi periodi di tempo. Insieme agli incubi, è quello il motivo per cui sono andato dalla Dottoressa Du Maurier." 

Hannibal tentò di districarsi fra tutte le impressioni che quel dialogo gli suscitò: l'idea che esistesse al mondo una persona - _dottoressa_ _Du_ _Maurier_ \- che conosceva tutti i demoni di Will a memoria punse in punti strani del suo corpo; il fatto che Will avesse affrontato un trauma tanto profondo da lasciarlo in pezzi lo rese ancora più interessante; e poi il senso di protezione, il desiderio di sapere tutto, la voglia di stringerlo...   
"Parlami di qualcosa che non ti piaceva di Alan."   
Hannibal parlò senza pensare che questo avrebbe potuto turbare Will. Si chiese a che punto fossero, se fossero oltre il turbamento, oltre l'ipocrisia di cui sono intrise le chiacchiere. 

Will rilasciò un lungo sospiro.   
Alan sarebbe stato sempre parte della sua vita, e sarebbe sempre stato nella stanza, ma forse condividerlo con Hannibal avrebbe fatto meno male. Avrebbero potuto portarlo in due, così come Will voleva portare Mischa e Abigail per Hannibal.   
"Aveva... l'irritante inclinazione a non ridere mai," raccontò con un sorriso, piegando in avanti la testa di Hannibal per scendere a massaggiargli la nuca. "Ci voleva una vita solo per farlo sorridere. Mh, a quanto pare, ho un tipo. Non mi piaceva... il modo in cui mi guardava, vedendo qualcosa in me che non c'era veramente. Lui vedeva il meglio di me, ignorando tutto il resto." 

"Non vorremmo forse che chi amiamo ci veda sempre con il suo sguardo migliore? Gli sguardi acuti, quelli che vedono la verità, sono quelli che portano all'abbandono." Hannibal si rilassò contro quel contatto, mentre i brividi si spandevano dalle mani di Will al resto del corpo, rilassandolo.   
Non era così per loro, lo sapeva. Certo, si idealizzavano l'un l'altro, ma scavando nelle oscurità, prendendo il peggio e vedendone un'artistica bellezza.   
"Io come ti guardo, Will?" 

Will pose le dita sulle guance di Hannibal per inclinargli la testa all'indietro, forzandolo al contatto visivo.   
"Tu mi guardi come uno specchio che riflette la propria immagine. Vedi il peggio di te stesso, e il meglio, che tu lo voglia o meno. Vedi possibilità, compagnia. Vedi oscurità, limpidezza. Vedi quello che sei, e che vuoi. Io come ti guardo, Hannibal?" 

"Mi guardi come qualcosa che ha rivelato il suo mistero: hai scoperto che Dorian è solo una maschera e che ha l'anima rinchiusa da qualche parte, in un quadro, a marcire. Eppure la trovi bella, Will. Mi guardi come guardi te stesso da quando siamo insieme: qualcosa di oscuro e informe che ha la sua intrinseca bellezza perché uscito dalla distruzione. Mi guardi... e tutto quello che vorrei fare è essere i tuoi occhi, vedermi come mi vedi e mostrarti come ti vedo io."   
Hannibal lasciò le labbra leggermente separate e chiuse le palpebre.    
Voleva un bacio e la sua espressione era una supplica. 

Will strinse i bordi della vasca per allungarsi su Hannibal.   
"Mi hai già mostrato come mi vedi," sussurrò, prima di chiudersi definitivamente su di lui. 

Hannibal annegò in quel bacio, perse i confini, sprofondò. Senti le labbra di Will spingersi, muoversi, assaporare. I suoi denti infilati leggermente nella carne, la sua lingua a tastare e assaporare. E rispose con tutto se stesso, lasciando le mani a mollo, senza sfiorare Will se non con la bocca.   
Era esausto, ma questo non impedì ad una certa eccitazione di farsi spazio, di premersi dall'interno. 

La testa di Will ronzava piacevolmente di quella vibrazione che solo Hannibal riusciva fargli provare. Concluse il bacio appoggiando la propria testa su quella di Hannibal.   
"Voglio entrare in quella vasca con te. Quindi questo è il momento in cui mi dici se vuoi che entri, o che ti metta a letto." 

"Entra, Will."   
_Tutto quello che vuoi, tutto quello che vorrai, ogni volta che vorrai, perché è sempre ciò c_ _he voglio_ _anche_ _io._  

Will non perse tempo ad avvicinarsi e immergersi nella vasca, imitando la posizione di Hannibal, finendo la sua discesa con la schiena contro il suo petto.   
Torse il collo per dargli un lungo bacio, prendendogli le braccia per farsi stringere. Ora che era dentro, in quel modo, incastonato tra le ginocchia di Hannibal, non gli interessava nemmeno cosa sarebbe successo dopo. 

Hannibal strinse Will, seguendo le sue mute indicazioni, prima di poggiare pigri baci sul suo collo e sulla sua spalla. Gli accarezzò il petto, lentamente, facendo scorrere il palmo aperto.   
"Sei incredibilmente bello, Will." mormorò, come se stesse impartendo un’importante lezione, con il suo tono professionale a tingergli la voce.   
La mano scese piano, a tracciare un'ampia strada fino all'ombelico, immergendosi nell'acqua.   
"Incredibilmente forte."   
Il palmo scese ancora, tastando il ventre, accarezzando.    
"Incredibilmente intelligente."   
Hannibal sentiva chiaramente la sua eccitazione crescere, ma non gli importava. Quello che voleva sentire era Will. Voleva ricambiare lo splendido massaggio di poco prima e sentirlo abbandonarsi contro di lui.    
"Posso nutrire il bruco e sussurrare alla crisalide, ma quello che esce segue la sua natura ed è oltre il mio potere di controllarlo." mormorò nell'orecchio, perché la sua voce spandesse i suoi brividi, prima di prendere Will nella stretta salda della mano. 

Will si ancorò alle ginocchia di Hannibal. avviluppandole tra le dita.    
Avrebbe ascoltato quella voce per ore, parlare di lui, di loro, o di qualunque altra cosa. Solo quella voce, nell'orecchio, per tutto il tempo. 

Hannibal iniziò a muovere piano il polso, lentamente, senza fretta.    
"E ora che hai smesso di combattere contro te stesso, ora che sei qui, voglio che tu abbia tutto ciò che desideri. Voglio esaudire i tuoi desideri prima ancora che tu li conosca."   
Continuò a muoversi, con più fermezza, e il rumore dell'acqua iniziò ad accompagnare le sue parole.    
"E se quello che vorrai sarà la mia completa devozione, la mia assoluta obbedienza, allora la avrai."   
Ancora, più veloce, di più.    
"Dimmi cosa vuoi, Will, dimmi cosa posso darti, esprimi un desiderio." 

Will cominciò a tremare, sempre più, gemendo con l'aumento della velocità, il corpo teso e incontrollabile.   
"Voglio... sì... voglio tutto," ingoiò a fatica, cercando di attaccarsi a un barlume di lucidità senza perdersi del tutto nel piacere, perché sapeva che Hannibal aveva regole sul chiedere quello che voleva. "Voglio la tua devozione. Voglio vederti bruciare il mondo, per me." 

Hannibal aumentò ancora il ritmo, certo che Will fosse ormai al limite, pronto a lasciarsi andare.   
"Vuoi che ti ami, Will?" 

"Sì," riuscì a sospirare, una risposta, un gemito, una supplica. 

Portò Will fino al piacere e quando lo sentì tendersi, quando esplose in un gemito d'assenso, parlò.    
"Ti amo, Will." disse, prima di mordergli la spalla con forza mentre Will affrontava le onde del suo orgasmo. 

Will divenne parte della vasca, si riversò, si sciolse in essa.   
Quando riuscì a tornare ad essere solido, si voltò verso Hannibal, il collo tirato per guardarlo dritto negli occhi. "Ti amo anch'io," sussurrò tra gli ansimi, timoroso che quelle parole, dette a voce alta, potessero far esplodere la stanza. 

Hannibal sorrise, percorrendo con il dito i contorni del suo morso, lievemente sanguinanti.    
"L'idea di andare a letto ha molta più attrattiva, ora, Will." ammise, definitivamente stremato, la voce arrochita e qualcosa all'altezza del petto che non sapeva spiegarsi, non davvero, non fino in fondo.   
Qualcosa che aveva i contorni della fame, ma che era assoluto e totalizzante.  

Will uscì dalla vasca, tese il palmo.   
Hannibal lo prese, e per mano andarono in camera da letto, fianco a fianco, senza sapere chi stesse guidando chi. Si dedicò ad Hannibal con devozione, con le mani e con la bocca, imprimendogli promesse silenziose sulla pelle.   
Quando Hannibal raggiunse il picco nella sua gola, Will decise di dare voce ad almeno una di queste.   
Si liberò la lingua di Hannibal e del suo seme, rimanendo inginocchiato sotto di lui.   
"Non ti lascerò mai, se me lo permetterai."   
Era la promessa più importante di tutte, per Will. Era la promessa che valicava la morte stessa. 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questo spazio, di solito, è riservato a Clizia. Per tradizione, scriverò (io me, DonnieTZ) anche io qualcosa in caps che dia l'idea di quanto questa storia sia folle. Tipo...
> 
> MA LI AVETE VISTI? QUANTO SONO BELLI? E LA VASCA?! EH?!
> 
> Il titolo del capitolo è una canzone dei Florence and the Machine.


	13. To build a home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal porta Will da Abigail (e Mischa).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Salve!   
> Io e Clizia ci siamo viste, questo week end, e a momenti dovevano separarci con la forza! Lei è fantastica e io la amo. Nulla, così, volevo dirlo per fare dichiarazioni smielate nelle note. Quindi questo e il prossimo capitolo sono una celebrazione continua (tanti auguri a Mads <3)!  
> Come sempre grazie per le letture e i kudos, perché li apprezziamo tanto, tanto. Siete preziosi!  
> Il titolo del capitolo viene dai The Cinematic Orchestra.  
> DonnieTZ

 

Hannibal si svegliò prima di Will. Si sentiva riposato, appagato. Osservò il corpo di Will abbandonato in modo rilassato fra le lenzuola, i ricci disordinati sulla fronte.   
Posò un lieve bacio, senza svegliarlo, per poi vestirsi di pantaloni e un caldo maglione, prima di andare a preparare la colazione.    
 _Non ti las_ _cerò mai, se me lo permetterai._    
Suonava come una promessa estrema, e Hannibal era quasi certo di averla perfino sognata, concreta e palpabile.    
"Tutto quello che vuoi." mormorò a se stesso, accendendo i fornelli. 

Gli sembrò di sentire un contatto sulla fronte, ma non riuscì ad appigliarvisi, e ricadde nel sonno.   
Sognò un cuore, pulsante, fatto di carne umana. Una lettera d'amore di un uomo spezzato.   
Si svegliò da solo, imbronciandosi verso la parte vuota del letto.   
Ma sapeva che non c'era nessuna fuga, non c'era paura nel vedere quell'assenza. Sapeva esattamente dove trovare Hannibal.   
Passò brevemente dal bagno prima di raggiungerlo in cucina.   
"Non mi piace svegliarmi senza di te," borbottò stropicciandosi gli occhi mentre lo guardava cucinare, di spalle. La miglior visione per cominciare la mattinata. 

Hannibal gettò una rapida occhiata a Will che si stropicciava gli occhi, sorridendo.    
"Volevo portarti la colazione a letto. Mi hai anticipato. Ma è quello che fai, Will, mi sorprendi."   
Non avrebbe mai smesso di guardarlo, ma si preoccupò di apparecchiare, e disporre la colazione sul tavolo.  

Si accomodò alla destra di Hannibal, sorridendo dell'implicazione quasi religiosa di quell'apparecchiatura.   
"Preferisco svegliarmi con te che farmi portare la colazione a letto, anche se è un bel pensiero," allungò le dita per stringergli brevemente l'avambraccio. Non pensava sarebbe riuscito tanto presto a togliersi l'impulso di volerlo toccare, tutto il tempo. Come se quei fili che li connettevano avessero bisogno di contatto per restare uniti. 

"Sei pronto per oggi, Will?" chiese Hannibal, mangiando con tranquillità con una mano sola, per far scorrere l'altra nel palmo di Will.    
Sembrava aver bisogno di contatto fisico come di ossigeno, forse perché si era svegliato in un letto vuoto, forse perché l'intimità d'anima non era abbastanza e aveva bisogno di un'eco fisica per apparire più concreta.  

"Non potrei essere più pronto di così," rispose stringendo le nocche contro quelle di Hannibal.   
Era vero, non c'era nessuna preparazione ulteriore per quello che stava per vedere, per ciò che stava per provare. Stava entrando letteralmente nella vita e nel passato di Hannibal. Come ci si poteva preparare ad una cosa simile? 

Finirono di mangiare e Hannibal si immerse nel silenzio a cui era abituato quando si trattava di uscire dalla baita e raggiungere Abigail. Non aveva mai condiviso quell'esperienza con qualcuno prima, certo, ma non era questo. Non era _solo_ questo. Era l'idea che Will sapesse che c'era altro sotto, qualcosa di malsano e terribile di cui Hannibal non gli aveva ancora parlato, che era difficile da spiegare.   
Non voleva riconoscesse nel suo controllo su Abigail una forma di tortura.    
Perché lo era, ovviamente. Hannibal andava da lei, parlava di Mischa, rivangava il passato con voce densa di affetto, ma voleva solo ricordarle la sua colpa. Punirla come aveva punito gli altri uomini. Ricordarle che era anche colpa sua e che quella colpa la rendeva unica, la rendeva orribile e perfetta assieme. 

Aveva immaginato il posto in cui Hannibal potesse tenere Abigail, e la realtà era inquietantemente simile all'immaginazione.   
Un edificio imponente, con ampie stanze, mobili antichi e piante a ornare ogni angolo. Non era uno squallido ricovero da quattro soldi. Era un luogo da élite.   
Man mano che si avvicinavano alla stanza di Abigail, Will gli stringeva sempre di più la mano. 

Quando entrarono, Abigail era sulla solita sedia, a scrutare fuori dalla finestra. Hannibal tolse il cappotto e lo ripiegò su una delle poltrone in un angolo della stanza, abbandonando la mano di Will. "Abigail." salutò, con voce decisa, prima di avvicinarsi alla finestra.    
Da lì, fra i pini, si poteva vedere la tomba di Mischa. Un punto grigio, lontano, ma perfettamente visibile.  

Abigail era una ragazza dalla bellezza delicata, la pelle candida costellata da lentiggini, e due grandi occhi azzurri. Fissava fuori dalla finestra, come se fosse solo persa tra i suoi pensieri, assorta.   
Will si posizionò dall'altro lato della sedia, e attese. 

"Questo è Will. Te ne ho parlato durante la mia ultima visita. La persona con cui andrò a Firenze." Hannibal mormorò quelle parole fissando gli occhi in quelli di Will. Per poi perdersi dove si perdeva lo sguardo di Abigail, oltre il vetro.    
"Come sta oggi Mischa?" chiese.   
Abigail, come sempre, non reagì se non per un vago incupirsi dello sguardo. 

Will corrugò la fronte.   
Forse Abigail credeva che Mischa fosse ancora viva?    
Qualcosa gli pizzicava i pensieri, cercando di avvertirlo.   
  
"Dopo andremo a trovarla, sai. Conoscerà anche lei Will. Cosa credi che direbbe di lui se fosse ancora viva? Sorriderebbe maliziosa perché è giovane..." continuò Hannibal, con tono suadente, come chi ipnotizza la preda. 

Quando Will capì, chiuse gli occhi.   
Qualche secondo dopo li riaprì, velati di lacrime. Sapeva di non poter, di non dover interrompere. Sapeva che era una battaglia non sua. Eppure la distruzione che vedeva di fronte a sé... non era una vittoria. Non erano lui e Hannibal sopra il mondo che bruciava. Era solo Hannibal che si fermava a infierire sui morenti.   
Si strinse la giacca al petto, e cercò di non parlare. 

Hannibal continuò a raccontare, parlando del viaggio, della casa di Will, omettendo i giusti particolari perché sembrasse tutto molto sereno. Era anche quello il suo gioco: la sua vita sarebbe andata avanti, quella di Abigail no.    
Eppure non era odio, quello di Hannibal, non solo. C'era del genuino affetto, c'era un legame che li teneva uniti, forgiati dalla morte.    
Non guardò Will, non più.    
Alla fine, quando stava per parlare nuovamente dei preparativi che li attendevano in vista della partenza, un'infermiera bussò cautamente alla porta.    
"Dottor Lecter? Scusate se vi interrompo. Posso parlarle in privato un momento?"   
Hannibal alzò lo sguardo a quella richiesta. Non era inusuale che accadesse, così si alzò e si diresse alla porta, gettando una rapida occhiata a Will.    
Sembrava sul punto di infrangersi, di spezzarsi, e si teneva insieme con le braccia.    
Gli riservò uno sguardo fiero, denso di durezza, prima di lasciarlo solo con Abigail. 

Will rimase solo nella stanza delle torture.   
Stava sanguinando in parti che non sapeva di avere.   
'In fondo, lo hai sempre saputo', gli sussurrava una voce. 'Hai sempre saputo che potesse spingersi molto più a fondo di chiunque altro.'   
 _Ha_ _i sempre saputo del suo mostro._    
Il problema era che persino il proprio era rimasto ammutolito. Lo guardava da dietro le sbarre, seduto, come chiedendogli direttive. Doveva arrabbiarsi? Scalpitare, buttare giù le sbarre, ridurre a brandelli?   
Doveva piegarsi in se stesso e piangere dal lutto?   
Cosa doveva fare?   
Cosa doveva fare?   
 _Cosa doveva_ _fare?_    
Si piegò sulle ginocchia di fianco alla ragazza, osservando i suoi lineamenti mentre scrutava dall'altra parte, sempre verso quella finestra.   
"Ciao, Abigail," disse piano. "Sono Will."   
Si sporse a stringerle la mano, lentamente. Cercava di vedere in quella ragazza ciò che ci vedeva Hannibal. Una carnefice. Una colpevole. Riusciva solo a vedere una ragazza rotta che fissava la propria tomba, una non-morta. Perché Hannibal non le avrebbe permesso di morire.   
'È quello che fa,' bisbigliava quella voce. 'È sua volontà chi vive o chi muore. E tu, Will, da che parte del confine stai?' 

Hannibal ascoltò piano le parole dell'infermiera, con lenta cautela, per capirle fino in fondo.    
"Ha ripreso a parlare?" domandò, ripetendo quanto aveva appena sentito, serio in viso.    
"A quanto pare l'idea della sua partenza, la volta scorsa, deve averla scossa." tentò di spiegare l'infermiera, "il dottore voleva essere certo non fosse un'evoluzione momentanea. Ma lei è qui, ora, e ha pensato di avvertirla nel caso Abigail avesse iniziato a risponderle. Dice poco, ancora, ma è molto più presente."   
Hannibal soppesò quelle parole.    
La prospettiva della sua partenza, certo.    
L'idea di essere finalmente libera, di poter tirare le tende e smetterla di vedere Mischa dall'altra parte del parco.    
Non era anche per questo che Hannibal voleva andarsene? Lasciar morire Abigail la carnefice e far restare Abigail la sopravvissuta, Abigail la semplice ragazza, solo e soltanto Abigail Hobbs? Non era anche perché teneva a lei e sapeva fosse il momento giusto per lasciarla libera? 

Will cominciò a parlarle, proprio come aveva fatto Hannibal.   
D'altronde non erano che la stessa persona, no? Non era quello che si erano promessi?   
"Non ho... mai avuto un fratello, o una sorella, quindi non posso davvero capire... cosa si provi. Ma ho avuto un migliore amico. E spesso dicono sia la stessa cosa. Lui... anche lui è morto. Per colpa mia. E anch'io... ho fissato la sua tomba, per... molto, molto tempo. Fino a poco tempo fa, a dire il vero," sorrise. Era grazie ad Hannibal che aveva smesso di guardare. Era per colpa di Hannibal che ad Abigail non era concesso smettere.   
"Ecco perché ti ha scelto," mormorò la ragazza con tono piatto, senza distogliere lo sguardo dalla sua finestra.   
Will sussultò leggermente. "Come, scusa?"   
Abigail spostò due occhi blu e freddi su di lui.   
"Ecco perché ti ha scelto," ripeté. 

Hannibal aprì leggermente la porta, interrompendo quello che aveva l'aria evidente di un momento cruciale.   
Will stringeva la mano di Abigail e aveva lo sguardo sorpreso. Abigail aveva la testa lievemente voltata verso Will.     
"È il momento di andare." disse, con voce decisa, guardando con espressione fredda la scena.    
Raccolse il cappotto, mentre Will si ridestava, e andò a baciare Abigail sulla testa.    
"Addio." le mormorò, prima di aggiungere, sottilmente "Sei pronta a morire?"   
Abigail non rispose, non subito, non finché non riuscì a racimolare nuovamente la voce per farlo.    
"Sì." sussurrò.    
Così Hannibal si diresse alla porta.    
Avrebbe voluto guardare Will, vedere se lo stesse seguendo, chiedersi cos'abitava le sue iridi chiare, ma resistette e abbandonò la stanza. 

Will esitò un attimo, guardando la ragazza e la sua docile espressione di smarrimento, prima di seguire Hannibal fuori dalla stanza. Attraversarono i corridoi in silenzio. Will, con uno strano senso di costrizione al petto, non riuscì ad allungarsi a prenderlo nuovamente per mano. 

Hannibal passò dalla piccola serra dell'istituto, continuando a percepire la presenza silenziosa di Will alle sue spalle. Chiese qualche fiore, come l'ultima volta, e poi si incamminò per passeggiare nell'aria fredda, in direzione della tomba di Mischa.   
Sapeva che Will si stava allontanando, lo sentiva passo dopo passo. Eppure Hannibal era certo Will sapesse dove trovarlo, quando avesse cambiato idea.    
Avrebbe _sempre_ saputo dove trovarlo.    
Gli bastava allungare la mano e Hannibal sarebbe stato lì.    
"Mischa." mormorò, quando furono davanti alla piccola lapide, scrutando gli occhi immobili della fotografia. 

Will sapeva che questa era un'altra situazione rispetto ad Abigail.   
Mise da parte tutto ciò che era successo in una stanza chiusa della sua coscienza, perché non aveva nessuna intenzione di lasciare Hannibal da solo di fronte al fantasma di sua sorella.   
Gli si posizionò di fianco, imitandolo nella posa e nello sguardo. Mischa gli assomigliava, in quel modo vago e confuso dei consanguinei che Will aveva sempre trovato affascinante. 

"Puoi perdonarmi?"   
Hannibal parlò con tono freddo e distante.    
Una debolezza oscena, che gli si parò davanti in tutta la sua verità.    
Era intrappolato da qualche parte, dietro un vetro, e tutto ciò che vedeva, tutto ciò che gli sembrava possibile raggiungere, era Will. Will era reale, concreto. Will era lui, ma dall'altra parte, libero.    
Forse credeva stesse parlando con Mischa, così ripeté la domanda.    
"Puoi perdonarmi, Will?" 

Hannibal manteneva le distanze, dietro un vetro, come per desiderio di Will di vedersi ma non toccarsi.   
"Puoi perdonarmi, Will?"   
Will appoggiò la mano su quel vetro, e guardò Hannibal negli occhi.   
Non c'era mai stato niente di facile.   
Non c'era mai stato niente di definito.   
Non c'era mai stato niente di più vero di quello che aveva davanti.   
"Sai, Mischa, Hannibal mi porta a Firenze."   
In realtà non aveva mai distolto lo sguardo dalla fotografia.   
Un pensiero lo portò a rompere quel contatto e portare le iridi chiare su quelle scure di Hannibal. "Vuoi portarla con noi?"   
Pensava a un'urna funeraria, magari spargere le ceneri sull'Arno. Qualcosa di poetico. 

"Ho paura che portarla con noi significhi portare troppo. Il senso di questo viaggio è la rinascita, lasciare un vecchio strato di pelle per strada."   
Hannibal ammorbidì lo sguardo in quello di Will.    
 _Firenze._    
Pensò quella parola con forza, a fondo, tastandola sulla lingua e nella mente. 

"Hai ragione," considerò, riportando lo sguardo su Mischa. "Ci stiamo lasciando indietro un sacco di strati di pelle," fece una pausa. "Sembra quasi che stiamo scappando." 

"Siamo entrambi consapevoli di non poter sfuggire ai nostri mostri. Ma possiamo restare, se è questo che vuoi."   
Hannibal tornò a scrutare l'immagine di Mischa. Stavano scappando. Era la verità. Perché la libertà di essere loro stessi era più importante di qualsiasi sfida, di tutta la dignità che affrontare le loro vite avrebbe significato. 

"Mi hai promesso Firenze, Hannibal. E non hai detto che avresti fatto tutto ciò volevo?"   
Restare non era un'opzione. Non lo era mai stata. 

 _Tutto quello che vuoi._    
Non c'era bisogno di rispondere, non davvero, non quando la sua promessa parlava per lui.    
"Mischa ed io avevamo solo l'un l'altro, Will. È stato così a lungo, durante la nostra infanzia."   
Era un modo per dirgli che la solitudine poteva essere condivisa, poteva essere un fardello per due. Ma si dovevano accettare, peggio, dovevano amare le oscurità, apprezzarle, venerarle.    
"Quello che hai visto con Abigail potrebbe capitare di nuovo, Will. A chi regalerai la tua empatia, allora?" 

"Non ho mai smesso di provarla per te, Hannibal. O ti avrei lasciato in quella stanza."   
Gli si strinse contro, fianco contro fianco.   
"È solo... difficile, quando a pagarne le conseguenze sono persone come Abigail, che mi ricordano troppo me stesso." 

Il calore di Will contro di sé, il modo in cui aveva parlato, l'immagine nitida del suo sguardo in quella stanza, tutto si sovrapponeva e i significati diventavano oscuri, moltiplicandosi.    
"Tengo ad Abigail, non fare l'errore di credere il contrario. Tengo a lei e se ora tornassi indietro e le chiedessi di venire con noi a Firenze, lei direbbe sì. Quello che ho fatto, quello che faccio, è esaudire un suo desiderio. Un desiderio che neanche conosce, forse, che neanche comprende. È stata lei a trascinare mia sorella in quel mondo, Will, ma lei si odia più di quanto potrei mai farlo io."   
Hannibal parlò con tono calmo, il solito accento a tingere le parole, e controllò che i fiori fossero perfettamente disposti sulla tomba. Pagava una persona affinché se ne prendesse cura, ma voleva comunque che quello fosse un bel posto dove restare, inghiottiti dalla pancia della terra.   
"Torniamo a casa." disse poi. 

Will lo trattenne per un braccio prima che si allontanasse. Non aveva ancora finito.   
"E io ho trascinato Alan nel mio. Che differenza c'è? La sua famiglia...," gli si formarono lacrime che con un battito di palpebre buttò giù, insieme ai ricordi del funerale. "A chi pensi che abbiano dato la colpa? Tanto vale che abbia premuto il grilletto io stesso." 

"Non ho mai detto non fosse colpa tua, Will. Lo è stata. Ma quella colpa, la colpa che ha Abigail, è frutto di un'oscurità bellissima, impossibile da contenere. Qualcosa che rompe i limiti, infrange ogni cosa, perfino le vostre anime. È colpa tua, Will. Non dimenticare _mai_ che è colpa tua. Come io non dimenticherò mai che è colpa mia. Come farà Abigail. Fa semplicemente della tua colpa un tesoro, guardala con occhi nuovi, costruisci sopra quelle macerie."   
Hannibal guardò Will a fondo, senza distogliere l'attenzione dalla sua espressione vagamente indignata. 

"Non ho mai detto...", inghiottì saliva e dolore. "Che non sia colpa mia. Lo è, e lo accetto, da molto, molto tempo. Era la punizione, a... stupirmi."   
 _C_ _ostruisci sopra quelle macerie._    
"Sto costruendo una vita con te. Come ti sembra, come costruzione sulle macerie? Ti sembra un tesoro abbastanza bello?", continuò, con malcelata irritazione. 

"Le ho dimostrato affetto, Will, e questo l'ha quasi uccisa. Le sono stato a fianco, tenendole la mano, accarezzandole i capelli, dicendole che c'ero io e che tutto sarebbe andato bene. Questo le ha mostrato tutto ciò che Mischa aveva e avrebbe potuto avere, e la colpa l'ha divorata viva. Quella sarebbe stata una tortura crudele e immotivata: continuare così. Questa, invece, le ha salvato la vita abbastanza a lungo da permetterle di rinascere. Di sentire di aver pagato abbastanza." Hannibal stava parlando con tono calmo, controllato, ma sentiva una strana energia emanare da Will. Sapeva che fosse la resa dei conti di quanto accaduto nella stanza, ma non voleva discuterne _lì_.    
"Non hai ancora iniziato a costruire, Will. Alla prima incrinatura hai titubato. Sei qui, ma sei aggrappato alla moralità del mondo, alla sua etica, a ciò che è giusto e sbagliato. Non sono i materiali giusti per costruire."   
Si voltò e iniziò ad incamminarsi, fendendo l'aria con eleganza.   
Erano così connessi che, per la prima volta, Hannibal dubitò sarebbero sopravvissuti ad una separazione.    
Ma era di questo che si trattava, stava crollando tutto prima ancora che si ergesse mattone dopo mattone ad oscurare il mondo? 

Will attese un secondo primo di seguirlo fuori da quel luogo. Capiva perché non fosse il caso di continuare la discussione lì, quindi diede un saluto alla tomba di Mischa prima di inoltrarsi nel sentiero verso la macchina.   
Appena raggiunse Hannibal, lo fermò di nuovo prendendogli il braccio.   
"Non farmi questo. Non dirmi certe cose. Non ho i materiali giusti? Non so nemmeno cosa siano, questi materiali, li sto scoprendo giorno dopo giorno! E moralità, sul serio? Sto scappando a Firenze con te, perdio, il mio Professore, ho lasciato la mia famiglia per te, e tu mi parli di etica e incrinature?" 

Hannibal restò immobile, il braccio incastrato nella presa di Will, lo sguardo ancorato al suo.   
"Dimmi, Will, cos'avresti fatto al mio posto per Abigail. Dimmi cosa faresti se fossi me, ora, qui."    
Lo chiese con voce atona.   
Will era la sua immaginazione, la cavalcava come un'onda, gli vibrava tutt'attorno. E Hannibal l'avrebbe sfruttata a suo vantaggio. 

"Non _voglio_ sapere cos'avrei fatto al tuo posto. Non voglio trovarmi nella posizione di dover decidere la punizione alla colpa di qualcun altro. Non ho la tua stessa inclinazione per queste cose, Hannibal."   
  
Hannibal fece un gesto rapido e secco, afferrando la mascella di Will.    
"Non ho detto che devi volerlo, Will. Ho detto di dirmi cosa faresti. Ho bisogno di sapere cosa farai trovandoti nella mia posizione, cosa faresti a me, Will, se meritassi una pena per le mie colpe."   
Continuava a tenere Will nella sua morsa, ma parlava con voce controllata, fredda.    
Stava stringendo. Non troppo, ma abbastanza perché fosse un gesto intinto di violenza. 

Will fece scattare la mano sul polso di Hannibal, gli occhi induriti nei suoi.   
Nello stesso istante in cui immaginò Hannibal macchiarsi di una colpa nei suoi confronti, di ferirlo, il mostro era già sveglio e urlante nella gabbia.   
"Ti ucciderei," sibilò, a denti stretti. 

Hannibal avvicinò la bocca a quella di Will, sempre di più, ancora e ancora, fino ad essere distante un solo respiro.   
"E come lo faresti, Will?" mormorò. 

"Con le mie mani," gli respirò sulle labbra. 

Hannibal annullò la distanza e baciò Will. Un bacio rabbioso che metteva un punto su quella discussione, che finiva per renderla inutile, senza scopo. Perché potevano perfino odiarsi un poco, ma non avrebbero mai smesso di essere l'un l'altro, di volersi, di assorbirsi. Così tanto e così a fondo che avrebbe continuato a fare male.    
Hannibal morse il labbro di Will fino a sentire il sangue, per poi leccarlo via. 

Will mugolò contro quel dolore, rincorse la lingua di Hannibal per saggiare il sapore proprio sangue. Era... inebriante.   
"Scopami. Non mi importa dove, se qui, in macchina, nella tua cazzo di baita, scopami e basta." 

Hannibal abbandonò finalmente la presa su Will, per guardarlo con il medesimo desiderio nelle iridi scure, anche se la sua espressione era la solita maschera controllata.    
Poi insinuò la mano in quella di Will e lo portò alla macchina.    
Non era certo avrebbero resistito fino a casa, ma era certo che quando fossero arrivati lì, nulla gli avrebbe impedito di giocare con Will in modi che non avevano ancora esplorato.   
  
Will tenne la testa tra le gambe di Hannibal per tutto il tragitto, sapendo che avrebbe pagato per questo, quando fossero arrivati. Forse, lo fece proprio per quello. 

Hannibal guidò cercando di portarli a destinazione e, quando arrivarono, era sul punto di esplodere dal piacere. Allontanò Will da sé con gesto deciso, scrutandolo con artefatta severità.    
Will era uno spettacolo impareggiabile: scompigliato, le labbra arrossate e gonfie, gli occhi lucidi.   
"Quando varcheremo quella soglia non potrai più fare richieste, non potrai avanzare pretese, Will. L'unico potere che avrai è farmi smettere con una sola parola. Voglio che tu scelga quella parola, Will." 

"Firenze.” 

 

 

 


	14. Not At Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Si gioca un po'...

 

Così Hannibal portò Will in casa, aprendogli la porta, per poi chiuderla alle loro spalle. Dentro c'era il tepore del riscaldamento e l'immagine residua della sera prima.  
Si avvicinò al caminetto e accese il fuoco con attenzione, prima di voltarsi nuovamente verso Will.  
"Spogliati. Completamente, Will. E resta qui." ordinò, perentorio, prima di sfilarsi il cappotto e avviarsi in corridoio.

 

Will obbedì, pregustando ciò che c'era in serbo per lui, per loro.  
Una leggera tensione elettrica gli vibrava già sotto pelle. Forse era il mostro che faceva le fusa.

 

Hannibal girò per casa, raccogliendo il necessario, ancora impeccabile nel suo completo. Raggiunse Will, nudo, bagnato dalla luce del fuoco che arrivava dal caminetto.  
Dispose sul tavolino poco distante ogni oggetto, in ordine maniacale, fra cui la frusta morbida. Poi si avvicinò a Will, guardandolo dritto negli occhi, e - con una mano decisa sulla spalla - lo invitò a prendere posto sul divano.

 

Will si sistemò sul divano con una strana pace in corpo.  
Solo il tocco di Hannibal riusciva a infiammarlo e calmarlo insieme.

 

Hannibal prese la corda e la lasciò scorrere nel palmo a beneficio esclusivo di Will. Poi iniziò a legarlo, lentamente, come la volta precedente. Di nodo in nodo, in modo che fosse inginocchiato, immobilizzato, in suo completo potere. Si prese il suo tempo, lavorando lentamente e con cura.  
Solo alla fine, quando quel lavoro venne portato a termine, Hannibal prese la benda scura e si avvicinò a Will. Prima di impedirgli di vedere, però, posò un bacio sulle sue labbra, come un saluto.

 

  
Si rilassò, proprio come l'altra volta, il respiro che si appesantiva e allungava ad ogni giro di corda. Il buio diede solo l'ultima spinta, e Will fu sott'acqua.

 

Hannibal sapeva che la sua voce avrebbe fatto da guida a Will nell'oscurità, ma avrebbe dilatato i tempi il più possibile, per lasciargli assaporare ogni istante. Per questo attese un attimo più del necessario, immobile, scrutando l'opera bellissima che era Will in quel momento.  
Si sentiva perso? Sentiva che il controllo stava sfumando in quell'oscurità senza direttive?  
Quando Hannibal si convinse che fosse il momento giusto, iniziò a muoversi attorno  a Will, attento a fare abbastanza rumore perché lui sapesse esattamente dove fosse, ma non cosa stesse per fare.

 

Non c'era nient'altro, non c'era nessun altro. Non c'era nessuna stanza, nessun posto. C'era solo lui, in mezzo al buio, a _casa_ , e Hannibal che si aggirava intorno a lui. Come un animale che accerchia la preda, prima di attaccare.

 

Hannibal si allontanò definitivamente, andando in cucina e riempiendo un calice di vino rosso.  
Quando tornò da Will, iniziò a parlare.  
"Dobbiamo celebrare questo momento, Will." mormorò, avvicinandosi.  
Pose il bicchiere vicino alle sue labbra, senza inclinarlo, in modo che Will potesse sentire l'odore, prima. Solo poi, lentamente, gli permise di bere, sporcandolo di vino, lasciandolo scorrere sulla pelle tesa della mascella.  
Quando ebbe posato il calice poco lontano, prese a leccare via le gocce di liquido rosso che stavano per abbandonare il mento di Will. Passò la lingua ovunque, lentamente, alternando il suo lavoro a piccoli baci: le labbra, il collo, il lobo dell'orecchio...

 

Will vibrava, le corde tese sulla pelle.  
Il mostro guaiva di piacere e aspettativa, e così fece Will quando Hannibal gli passò la lingua sulla pelle, bruciante.

 

Il verso che abbandonò le labbra di Will ripagò Hannibal, che si allontanò e passò le dita sulle code morbide della frusta abbandonata sul tavolo. Era un inizio, non doveva fare troppo male, ma avrebbe fatto abbastanza rumore da essere un perfetto gioco psicologico nel silenzio assordante in cui erano immersi entrambi. Prima di colpire Will, però, Hannbal lasciò scorrere le estremità della frusta sul suo corpo, lentamente, carezzandolo: le spalle, le braccia, le cosce. Piano, centimetro dopo centimetro, in un'estenuante anticipazione.

 

  
Will sentì qualcosa scorrergli addosso, accarezzarlo piano. Una frusta.  
Gemette, tirando le corde. Scivolando un po' più a fondo nell'oscurità.

 

Hannibal sapeva dove colpire, facendo abbastanza male da non danneggiare Will. Così, interruppe improvvisamente quella lenta carezza sulle cosce e lasciò che la frusta calasse su Will una singola volta.

 

Il colpo riverberò nell'aria e sulla pelle, facendolo scattare in avanti di sorpresa e piacere accecante, il respiro strozzato in gola.  
Non si sarebbe mai aspettato che fosse così... folgorante.  
Attese la discesa successiva leccandosi le labbra.

 

Hannibal osservò rapito la reazione di Will, stringendo la frusta in pugno, lo sguardo acuto, il corpo teso.  
Era piacere quello che separava leggermente le sue labbra? Puro, irrazionale piacere?  
"Ancora, Will?" domandò, quindi.

 

"Ah- ancora."

 

"Forse volevi dire _ancora, per favore, dottor Lecter_." disse Hannibal, prima di leccarsi le labbra, la frusta ancora ferma a mezz'aria.

 

Will si passò meccanicamente la lingua sulle labbra. "Ancora... per favore... Doctor Lecter."

 

Hannibal riprese ad accarezzarlo con la frusta, scrutando il vago arrossarsi della pelle che era appena impercettibile. Poi, quando gli istanti erano ormai diventati secondi, lasciò cadere la frusta nello stesso punto di prima, impercettibilmente più forte.  
Non gli avrebbe chiesto il permesso per ogni colpo, non da quel momento in poi, ma gli piaceva sentire la sua voce rotta dal piacere.  
"Will?" domandò, quindi.

 

La seconda frustata fu più solo un po' più forte, una lama di luce nel buio.  
Il dolore si mischiò immediatamente al piacere, strappandogli un gemito prolungato.  
"Ancora... Doctor Lecter... per... _per favore_ ," ansimò.

 

  
Hannibal calò di nuovo, immediatamente, non appena l'ultima sillaba abbandonò le labbra di Will.  
E poi ancora, un poco più forte.  
Ora le cosce erano striate di rosso, l'erezione di Will evidente, il corpo teso contro le corde.  
Hannibal inspirò, il fiato rotto, per poi portarsi indietro le ciocche ricadute sulla fronte.  
"Voglio che tu prenda qualcosa di doloroso, Will, ciò che tormentava le tue notti, e ti focalizzi su quel pensiero, a fondo. Voglio che tu lo trattenga con la mente. E quando ti colpirò, Will, voglio che quel pensiero si infranga. Puoi farlo, Will? _Credi di esserne in grado_?"  
Ricalcò la provocazione, riferendosi al suo corso e ai loro primi incontri.

 

Will rilasciò lunghi versi di piacere, piegandosi in avanti per ogni colpo.  
Sentire pure Hannibal senza fiato era ancora più inebriante.  
Non ricordava di avere le corde.  
Cercò di sforzarsi di ricordare un momento doloroso, ma non ci riuscì. Non subito. Era difficile, pensare, immaginare, valutare. Troppo buio. Troppa acqua densa intorno a lui. Riaffiorò un ricordo doloroso.  
Alan.  
Il giorno in cui sua madre gli portò la notizia della sua morte.  
"Sono in grado," ringhiò.

 

Hannibal calò nuovamente la frusta su Will, riempiendo l'aria di quel rumore. Ci mise abbastanza forza controllata da fare male, attento alla reazione di Will.

 

Il dolore fu accecante, una breve scarica fulminea che lo attraversò tutto e poi colpì il ricordo, infrangendolo in mille pezzi, creando schegge di dolore e di se stesso.  
Quando i pezzi svanirono dalla sua mente, si ricordò di respirare.  
"An... cora..."  
Visualizzò un altro ricordo su Alan. Il momento esatto in cui tornò a casa sua e sbocciò in lui la consapevolezza che non l'avrebbe mai più rivisto là dentro.  
“per fav..."

 

Hannibal non attese la preghiera e colpì di nuovo, con la stessa forza, con la stessa intensità, il fiato spezzato nell'atto, il cuore a pompare adrenalina nel sangue, il controllo a tenere tutto insieme perché fosse Will a potersi lasciar andare.

 

"Ah!"  
Lacrime impazzite sprizzarono dagli angoli degli occhi, mentre il ricordo si spezzava e Will si spezzava con esso.  
Aveva aperto una porta, però, che non riuscì a richiudere.  
Migliaia di ricordi si accavallarono dietro le sue palpebre, soffocandolo nel buio. Ricordi di Alan, di funerali, di botte, persino quelli che un tempo erano felici ma tinti di tristezza dalla sua morte, i disegni, la chitarra, il suo sorriso, come una carrellata di immagini senza fine, pugni nello sterno, uno dopo l'altro, finché non arrivò con prepotenza il viso di Hannibal, la solitudine, il rimorso, la sporcizia che gli aveva fatto sentire non molto tempo prima, Hannibal di spalle, Hannibal lontano, Hannibal con Abigail, Hannibal, Hannibal, Hannibal...  
"Per--- fa---", cercò di dire, ma aveva la gola chiusa in una morsa che gli tratteneva ogni respiro.

 

 

Hannibal lasciò l'ultimo colpo infrangersi sulla pelle rossa di Will. Riverberò nell’aria, secco e pungente. Forte. Assoluto. Fu un punto finale, qualcosa di definitivo e significativo.  
L'ultimo, Hannibal lo sapeva, e poi non sarebbe più stato abbandono, non sarebbe più stato il giusto tipo di dolore.

 

Sentì l'aria tingersi di rosso, una lama affilata che tagliò tra i suoi pensieri. Come se Hannibal avesse immerso le mani nell'acqua, e agitandole, avesse scacciato via i ricordi come fossero fatti di fumo. Ne rimasero comunque i residui, come nebbia. Will ritrovò il respiro ma le lacrime presero il posto di qualunque cosa.

 

Hannibal attese la parola, attese che fosse troppo, attese che Will interrompesse quel gioco che gioco non era.  
Ma Will iniziò a piangere, lentamente, come se non restasse alternativa, lasciando Hannibal in balia di se stesso.  
_Di' la parola, Will. Dilla. E farò tutto quello che vuoi._

 

"Fi-", le parole gli rimanevano incastrate ovunque. "Firen-"  
Dolore. E non era la pelle a fare male.  
"Hann-"

 

Hannibal si mosse in fretta, prelevando il coltello da caccia che era esposto sopra il camino  per tagliare le corde e poggiando sulle spalle di Will una coperta afferrata dalla poltrona poco lontana.  
E poi, per tenere insieme i pezzi, lo strinse.

 

Will abbandonò le mani lungo i fianchi, e pianse se stesso.  
"Fi- ren-", mormorò ancora e ancora. "Fi- ren- ze."  
Solo all'ennesima volta, riuscì ad alzare le braccia e stringere Hannibal, affondandogli contro.

 

"Sono qui. Sono qui, Will."  
Aspettò interi minuti, cullando Will, tenendolo, ascoltando i suoi singhiozzi arresi.  
Poi quando li sentì affievolirsi appena, prese con calma il volto di Will nel palmo, osservandone l'espressione, le guance bagnate, gli occhi lucidi.  
"Riusciremo a cacciarli, Will. Riusciremo a distruggerli. Riusciremo a farne materiale per costruire, te lo prometto." gli bisbigliò, posandogli un bacio sulle labbra, denso e delicato allo stesso tempo.

 

Con il passare del tempo, il pianto si affievolì, e si spense.  
Will si sintonizzò col respiro di Hannibal, ancorato a lui mentre la tempesta andava calando. Non riusciva ancora a parlare.

 

Hannibal tornò a prendere in mano la situazione. Aiutò Will ad alzarsi, con delicatezza, tenendogli sulle spalle la coperta. Piano, passo dopo passo, quasi trascinandolo sulle punte dei piedi, lo portò in bagno.  
Lì, lo aiutò a sedersi nella vasca vuota, nell'angolo opposto rispetto al rubinetto, e aprì l'acqua calda. Niente sapone, non voleva che l'irritazione bruciasse.  
Solo dopo si iniziò a svestire, lentamente, in un rituale che avevano già compiuto, ma che questa volta voleva avere la rassicurante sensazione di qualcosa di morbido che attende dopo la caduta.

 

Will si lasciò maneggiare e direzionare come una bambola, svuotato da ogni cosa, sentendo solo rumori bianchi, come il suo respiro.

 

Quando la vasca fu piena, Hannibal chiuse l'acqua ed entrò, sistemandosi alle spalle di Will, riprendendo ad abbracciarlo.  
Poteva solo lasciare che l'acqua lavasse via la patina di dolore di poco prima, e che la sua voce lo cullasse nuovamente fino alla realtà.  
Per questo iniziò a recitare, con tono calmo e profondo:  
" _A ciascun'alma presa e gentil core nel cui cospetto ven lo dir presente, in ciò che mi rescrivan suo parvente, salute in lor segnor, cioè Amore._ "  
Strinse un po' di più. Will sembrava così fragile, così giovane. Qualcosa di bellissimo andato in frantumi che Hannbal sentiva di dover rimettere assieme ancora una volta.  
" _Già eran quasi che atterzate l'ore del tempo che onne stella n'è lucente, quando m'apparve Amor subitamente, cui essenza membrar mi dà orrore._ "  
Hannibal conosceva il proprio narcisismo a memoria, e in Will vedeva se stesso, e lo amava, senza possibilità di dubbio, di resistenza.  
" _Allegro mi sembrava Amor tenendo meo core in mano, e ne le braccia avea madonna involta in una drappo dormendo_."  
Lo amava di debolezze, di oscurità, di compassione, di egoismo.  
" _Poi la svegliava, e d'esto core ardendo lei paventosa umilmente pascea: appresso gir lo ne vedea piangendo_."  
Gli passò una mano fra i ricci, inumidendoli, per poi far riposare la testa di Will sulla propria spalla, all'indietro.

 

 

Will ascoltò la voce tranquilla di Hannibal e il modo in cui le parole lo accarezzavano da dentro, prendendolo per mano e facendolo risalire da quella china, faticosamente. "Dante...", bisbigliò, la nuca contro la spalla di Hannibal. "Firenze."  
E non era quella parola, la fine, ma il loro inizio.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Povero Will... tutto quel dolore... sigh. PERò QUANTO SONO BELLI, DANTE, LA VASCA, AAAARGH
> 
> Ps: la canzone è di Peter Broderick e GRAZIE a tutti voi.
> 
> PPS: DONNIE I LOVE YOU TOO


	15. Things We Lost In The Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal e Will affrontano quanto successo la sera prima.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bene, questo è il momento dei miei saluti, del mio ultimo aggiornamento, del mio addio a tutte le persone che hanno seguito questa storia.   
> Scriverla è stato emotivamente provante, lo ammetto, ma sono davvero soddisfatta.   
> E poi c'è Clizia. Grazie a questa storia siamo davvero entrate in sintonia, ho conosciuto una persona fantastica, in grado di motivarmi a scrivere, ispirandomi a buttarmi nelle cose un po' di più. Ok, basta, altrimenti piango davvero.   
> GRAZIE a chiunque sia arrivato fino a qui. Buoni ultimi due capitoli. Siete speciali. <3  
> (La canzone del titolo è dei Bastille).  
> DonnieTZ

 

Hannibal si svegliò prima di Will.    
Lo aveva asciugato, il giorno prima, per poi vestirlo. Mentre Will finiva di mangiare il brodo caldo che gli aveva cucinato, Hannibal aveva rimosso ogni prova di quanto accaduto, sistemando la stanza affinché il crollo di Will non fosse evidente.    
Il resto della giornata era finito con Hannibal che leggeva uno dei suoi libri a Will, davanti al caminetto. Era scivolato nel sonno in fretta e Hannibal l'aveva portato a letto, dove in quel momento era ancora sdraiato, avvolto dal lenzuolo, raggomitolato su se stesso.    
Hannibal non lo avrebbe lasciato svegliare in un letto vuoto, così lo strinse ancora, iniziando a poggiare piccoli baci sugli scampoli di pelle scoperti. 

 Will aprì gli occhi sul contatto della bocca di Hannibal.   
Aveva avuto sogni agitati, ma non ricordava più che cosa. Aveva solo il sentore di essere stato avviluppato da Hannibal tutta la notte, come un involtino umano di coperte e calore.   
"'Giorno," mormorò. Non sapeva bene ancora come prendere se stesso dopo la sera prima. Né come Hannibal avrebbe preso lui. 

"Buongiorno. Cosa desideri per colazione, Will?"   
Poteva nutrirlo, ma questa volta doveva aspettare che Will fosse pronto, che fosse _davvero_ lui ad aprirsi, e non Hannibal a spingerlo in quella direzione.  

Will si lasciò coccolare pigramente.   
Ora sapeva che Hannibal non avrebbe affrontato l'argomento se non l'avesse fatto lui per primo. E gli avrebbe voluto dare da mangiare, così come sua abitudine. Era un uomo stranamente ossessionato dal cibo.   
"Non so nemmeno cosa c'è nel frigo," borbottò. Si stiracchiò un poco sotto le coperte. "Ok, non ce la posso fare ad aspettare o a fare finta di niente. Parliamo di ieri sera." 

"Molto bene, Will, parliamo di ieri sera."   
Hannibal si lasciò andare sulla schiena, per poi fargli il consueto gesto di vicinanza. Non voleva interrompere il contatto. Voleva solo che lui si sentisse al sicuro. 

 Si strinse contro Hannibal, col mento sul suo petto per non interrompere il contatto visivo.   
"Non sono sicuro... di cosa sia successo. O di cosa abbia significato... per te."   
 _Sono troppo_ _rotto, per te?_  

 "Ho fatto un errore di calcolo, Will. Ti credevo pronto. Non lo eri. Non hai responsabilità in quanto successo."   
Gli stava dicendo quel _non è colpa tua_ che Hannibal non aveva mai detto, che avrebbe riservato solo e soltanto per Mischa, avesse potuto.   
Ma gli stava anche chiedendo altro: lo sarai mai, davvero? 

"Credevo... credevo di esserlo anch'io."   
Passò la mano sui peli del petto di Hannibal, cercando un conforto anche in quello.   
"Volevo esserlo." 

"Alan è morto, Will. Ed è morto per una serie di eventi che tu hai innescato. Questo non cambierà, non lo dimenticherai, non sparirà dalla tua vita. Può solo trasformarsi in altro. La mia domanda, Will, è: vuoi che lo faccia?"   
Hannibal infilò la mano in quella di Will, fermandone il movimento.   
Avrebbe voluto infierire, spalancare i lembi di quella ferita ed essere molto più chiaro, con Will, ma non era certo fosse la mossa giusta, il giusto modo di affrontare quanto accaduto. 

Will piegò le labbra di lato, riflettendo.   
Trasformarsi in altro... il dolore di Alan era stato suo compagno da tempo ormai immemore. Si facevano compagnia, era come un vecchio amico.   
Non sapeva esattamente cosa ne sarebbe rimasto, di lui, senza.   
Riportò lo sguardo su Hannibal. "È questo, quello che hai fatto tu? Con... Mischa... e Abigail. Hai trasformato in qualcos'altro?" 

"Sì. Ho preso quel dolore, sono diventato consapevole che fosse mio e mio soltanto, e l'ho guardato con occhi nuovi. Era un bel dolore. Se avessi guardato al mio dolore in quel modo, quando Mischa era in vita, l'avrei salvata. Fare del male a quegli uomini mi ha reso in grado di costruirci sopra qualcosa di nuovo. E da lì è stato facile aiutare Abigail, mostrarle la via attraverso l'oscurità."   
Hannibal chiuse le palpebre, lentamente. 

"Una via tortuosa, e piena di spine," commentò. Non era un'accusa, solo un dato di fatto. Will non capiva il suo stesso ballare sul confine.   
Non provava vergogna, né indignazione, verso ciò che Hannibal aveva fatto a quelle persone. Anzi, provava un senso di orgoglio, di giustizia. Doveva solo riuscire a provarlo anche verso se stesso, era questo il punto? Il prezzo?   
"Se io...", chiuse gli occhi per un istante, sotto un improvviso spillo di dolore. "...non riuscissi a... cosa faresti?" 

"Cosa vorresti che facessi?"   
Hannibal avrebbe voluto strizzare fuori quel dubbio con la forza dei suoi palmi, avrebbe voluto spingere l'aria fuori dai polmoni di Will solo stringendogli la gola, soffocarlo fino a non lasciare spazio a quella domanda.    
Will non aveva alternative. Non l'avrebbe mai avuta. Non più. Non da quando l'aveva incontrato.    
Stava cercando di resistere al cambiamento con tutto se stesso e questo toccava Hannibal in punti che erano rimasti dormienti a lungo.    
Se Will non fosse riuscito a modellarsi, Hannibal lo avrebbe ucciso. E si sarebbe punito nell'unico modo che conosceva - il modo di Abigail, il modo di Will - sopravvivendogli giorno dopo giorno.  

Will usò il suo dono, la sua immaginazione per mettersi nei pensieri di Hannibal e valutare come faceva lui. Non era un pensiero confortante.   
"Non lo so, per questo sto chiedendo," ammise abbassando il capo. "Non so se te ne andrai, pensando che sia un rifiuto. Non so se questo è un punto di non ritorno, per te. Quello che vorrei che facessi...", si schiarì la voce. "Quello che vorrei che facessi è darmi tempo di arrivare dove sei tu. E se non arrivassi, che accettassi di avermi un solo scalino sotto. Pensi di poterlo fare, Hannibal, per me?" 

"Stai rinunciando in partenza, Will?" Hannibal si scostò piano, per sedersi sul bordo del letto.    
Quelle parole bruciavano in modo strano, di rifiuto, di bugia, di finzione. Will avrebbe continuato a recitare la parte dell'animale ferito, quando il suo ego aveva trionfato della morte di Alan, se ne era nutrito. Era morto per lui, _lui_ lo aveva spinto a quell'estrema decisione, _lui_ si era sentito potente. Ma non lo avrebbe ammesso, non ora. Forse mai.   
Si alzò in piedi, senza voltarsi verso Will.   
 _Non sopravvivremmo alla separazione._    
Sapeva quanto fosse vero, quanto fosse innegabile, ma lasciò comunque la stanza.    
Non voleva guardarlo.    
Perché se i suoi occhi avessero incontrato quelli di Will, non sarebbe più riuscito a pianificare la mossa successiva e si sarebbe semplicemente avventato su di lui. 

Il mostro era fuori.   
Will aveva guardato andare via Hannibal senza voltarsi e aveva visto un'enorme voragine nera andargli incontro, ma l'aveva deviata, aprendo la gabbia della bestia.   
In un attimo raggiunse Hannibal in corridoio e lo spinse contro il muro faccia a faccia, denti in  fuori, un avambraccio premuto sulla gola.   
"No, non puoi fare così. Dove sono le tue promesse, Hannibal? I tuoi 'tutto quello che vuoi'? Dove sono adesso?" 

Hannibal impiegò un attimo a sovrastare Will, sbattendolo contro il muro opposto, stringendogli la gola in una morsa.    
"Tu non sai cosa vuoi." sibilò, "quindi non c'è niente che io possa darti, ora."   
Strinse un altro po'.   
"Tu non vuoi essere chi sei. Non vuoi essere la persona che prova piacere nell'aver tolto la vita ad Alan. Ma togliere la vita deve piacere anche a Dio, Will, lo fa tutto il tempo. E non siamo noi creati a sua immagine?"   
Le dita si impressero ancora di più sulla pelle di Will.    
"Le _mie_ promesse? Dove sono le _tue_?" 

Will si appigliò al braccio di Hannibal, cercando di tirarselo via con rabbia, ma era inamovibile.   
Sentiva le dita stringersi sempre di più sulla sua gola, e continuava ad aspettare il momento in cui Hannibal avrebbe smesso, ma non arrivava mai.   
E gli occhi scuri di Hannibal erano freddi. Spietati.   
"Firenze," boccheggiò. "Hann-, Firenze. Firenze."   
La stretta era sempre più ferrea e l'oscurità cominciò a presentarsi ai bordi del suo campo visivo.   
"Hannibal... Firenze..."   
Il mostro ululava la sua sconfitta.   
"Firen-"   
E fu il buio. 

Quando gli occhi di Will si chiusero, Hannibal vide nitidamente la sua esistenza strisciare verso il futuro con la consapevolezza che non ci sarebbe più stato Will, da nessuna parte, mai più.   
E le dita si staccarono piano, come se la consapevolezza fosse un percorso lento e difficile da intraprendere. Le mani lasciarono il collo di Will, alla fine, e caddero ai fianchi di Hannibal, inermi.   
Hannibal si guardava da fuori, serio e impassibile, come se qualcuno gli avesse strappato a forza la capacità di reagire.   
 _Sono_ _tutto tuo._    
 _Tutto quello che vuoi._    
 _Firen_ _ze._  

Will aprì gli occhi, piano.   
Un dolore sordo di sottofondo permeava l'aria.   
Al terzo o quarto battito di palpebre riuscì a ricordarsi dov'era, perché era scivolato a terra, nel corridoio.   
Hannibal troneggiava su di lui, in piedi, silenzioso, le mani lungo i fianchi e lo sguardo più vuoto e inumano che gli avesse mai visto. Che avesse mai visto fare a qualcuno.   
Provò a deglutire, ma la gola era in fiamme, dolorante.   
Vi si portò una mano sopra, ma era troppo sensibile al tocco, e la riappoggiò a terra.   
La cosa buffa era che il vuoto totale che si era insinuato in lui era simile a quello che vedeva specchiato negli occhi di Hannibal. Era diverso da quello della sera prima. Era un vuoto totalizzante, dai bordi taglienti. Se ci avesse passato un dito sopra, ne sarebbe uscito sangue.   
Si alzò lentamente, aiutandosi con un palmo contro la parete.   
"Non ti verrò a cercare."   
Le parole gli uscirono con inaspettata facilità, mentre si dirigeva verso la camera a raccogliere le proprie cose.   
"Non voglio sapere cosa farai, o dove andrai."   
Si appoggiò allo stipite della porta con la mano, piegando la testa di lato per guardare all'indietro verso Hannibal, ma non negli occhi. Mai negli occhi. Solo a terra   
"Non voglio più pensare a te."   
Entrò e cominciò a fare la valigia. 

Hannibal venne lentamente richiamato alla realtà da quelle parole rauche. Osservò Will entrare in camera, fare la valigia, senza mai incontrare i suoi occhi, le iridi chiare che avrebbe voluto indagare alla ricerca di indizi, risposte, negazioni.   
Le frasi riecheggiavano nella sua mente, in continuazione, come un ricordo già lontano. Sarebbe rimasto dove Will avrebbe potuto trovarlo allungando la mano. Perché era questa la sua condanna, la sua personale punizione, la prigione di vetro in cui rinchiudersi.   
Ora non erano pronti.    
Will non era pronto.    
Forse non lo sarebbe stato mai 

Will si strinse nel cappotto, espirando sottili nuvolette di freddo mentre camminava sul marciapiede.   
Jack lo sarebbe andato a prendere giusto dietro l'angolo, giusto dove non avrebbe potuto vedere nemmeno il profilo della baita.   
Quando vide la jeep nera accostare poco più avanti, si avvicinò a passo svelto e infilò la valigia nei posti dietro per poi scivolare davanti, sul sedile del passeggero.   
Jack lo fissò, imperscrutabile, per qualche istante.   
"Non vorrei dire 'Te l'avevo detto'..."   
"Jack," lo interruppe. "No. Guida e basta."   
Era un ordine perentorio, e così poco da Will che persino Jack doveva sapere che quella era la voce di un altro.   
"Ok, allora," concesse, riportando lo sguardo sulla strada e cominciando il viaggio di ritorno verso casa.   
Will guardò il paesaggio fuori dal finestrino in silenzio, per tutto il tempo. Vide gli alberi scuri cambiare e diventare campagna, sotto il sole del mattino che mano a mano si alzava verso il picco di mezzogiorno.   
Ma non era una bella visione. Né una brutta.   
Era vuota, incolore.   
Tutto era vuoto, adesso. 

 

 


	16. Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Resa dei conti finale.

 

 

TRE ANNI DOPO

 

La porta diceva "Doctor Lecter", e Will era fermo là davanti.  
Era stata una sua idea, quella di andare. Ne aveva parlato con Jack ("È un'opinione quella che vuoi, Will?"), ne aveva parlato con Molly ("Se può aiutarti nella tesi certo che devi andare. Non sarebbe peggio, dopo, il pensiero di non esserci andato?"), ne avrebbe parlato con Bella, se fosse ancora viva (senza saper prevedere cosa gli avrebbe detto), e alla fine era arrivato lì, con il plico della tesi sottobraccio.  
Tesi che non riusciva a finire.  
Molly lo aveva convinto a riprendere gli studi, e Will aveva passato ogni esame con il massimo dei voti. Voleva laurearsi summa cum laude, ma non ce l'avrebbe fatta con quella patetica scusa di scarabocchi che aveva fra le mani. Aveva bisogno di aiuto. E l'unico che poteva farlo era dall'altra parte di quella porta.  
Bussò senza esitazione, come se fosse una qualunque altra porta di un qualunque altro professore.

 

Hannibal mormorò il suo _avanti_ , nonostante stesse dando le spalle alla porta, per visionare alcuni disegni.  
Non gli servì girarsi, però, per riconoscere il suo ospite. Il profumo parlò per lui, per _loro_ , e tre anni si schiacciarono uno sull'altro, annullandosi.  
Oltre il vetro della sua prigione, sottile e incredibilmente spesso assieme, c'era Will.  
Hannibal portò le mani dietro la schiena e si voltò, finalmente, specchiandosi in uno sguardo diverso eppure sempre uguale.  
"Salve, Will."

 

Will entrò e si chiuse la porta alle spalle, rimanendo poi fermo lì. A un centimetro dalla soglia.  
"Salve, Doctor Lecter."  
Lasciò vagare lo sguardo per la stanza, sempre uguale. Sembrava tutto piuttosto uguale. Solo i suoi capelli erano più corti.

 

Hannibal impiegò un istante a vagare sul corpo di Will, carezzandolo con le pupille per carpire similitudini e differenze.  
Portava la fede.  
Un paio di dita erano segnate da qualche riga di pennarello.  
Una moglie.  
Un figlio.  
Il plico di fogli stretto nel palmo.  
"Sei venuto qui per sentire vecchi profumi?" domandò Hannibal, tornando a specchiarsi negli occhi di Will.

 

Will non si scompose. Non avrebbe lasciato che le sue parole si insinuassero per ricominciare il loro gioco.  
"Sono venuto a chiederle aiuto per la mia tesi, Doctor Lecter."

 

"Non siamo abbastanza in confidenza da darci del tu?"  
Hannibal si avvicinò impercettibilmente a Will.  
La mancanza era diventata un'abitudine con cui convivere, e vederlo lì, averlo davanti agli occhi, era la concretizzazione di ogni pensiero.  
Si era detto che quel giorno sarebbe arrivato.  
Non stava forse dando solo voce alla sua speranza?

 

"Mi sento più a mio agio se siamo meno intimi possibile."  
Will rimase ancora impassibile, senza muovere un muscolo né fare un passo in avanti.

 

Hannibal si aprì in un sorriso.  
La solita, vecchia, accattivante resistenza.  
Un nuovo, distante Will.  
"Sei un buon padre, Will?"  
La tesi reclamava la sua attenzione, ma Hannibal non avrebbe concesso tanto facilmente il suo aiuto, non senza tastare il terreno con mano decisa, sondando, cercando.

 

Questo fece cadere un punto, una piccola goccia nella sua compostezza interiore.  
Certo che sapeva di Walter, era Hannibal. Sapeva sempre tutto.  
"Sono venuto qui per la mia tesi," ribadì.

 

"Ti avrei dato una famiglia. Forse non come quella che hai ora, certo."  
Hannibal spinse il limite ancora più in là, per vedere fino a che punto Will era Will ed era lui. Fino a che punto erano rimasti _loro_.

 

Will fece una smorfia.  
"Mi aspettavo di più, Doctor Lecter. Tutta questa routine... è roba vecchia."  
Cominciò a voltarsi verso l'uscita.

 

"Lasciami la tesi, Will. La leggerò e potrò parlartene fra un'ora."  
Hannibal lo trattenne con la voce, ma avrebbe voluto trattenerlo con le mani, e la bocca, e vecchie rinnovate promesse.  
Ma era stato Will ad andarsene, a sparire.  
Hannibal era rimasto, per farsi trovare sempre lì.

 

Un'ora.  
Come la prima volta.  
Ignorò il pensiero irritante, non stava obbedendo, stava solo facendo ciò che gli era necessario per finire l'Università.  
Si avvicinò per allungargli la tesi. "Grazie," disse, sincero.

 

Hannibal sfiorò le dita di Will, nel prendere i fogli.  
"I valori della famiglia si affievoliscono, ma si è sempre pronti ad aiutarsi l'un l'altro. E tu sei la mia famiglia, Will."  
Hannibal stava toccando un punto che Will non avrebbe ignorato.  
Will non era pronto, all'epoca, ma anche Hannibal era stato colto impreparato davanti all'eventualità che Will non si piegasse e non cedesse. Ora lo sapeva: la famiglia non si sceglie, semplicemente c'è, lega i suoi membri nel sangue e nella carne, nonostante tutto.

 

Will lo osservò qualche secondo.  
Non poteva lasciarlo entrare. Non doveva e non poteva.  
Lo sentiva picchiettare ma non glielo avrebbe permesso.  
Lasciò andare i fogli e la stanza senza rispondere.

 

Hannbal studiò con attenzione la tesi di Will. C'era tutto: informazioni, intuizioni, punti di vista interessanti, un'ottima esposizione. Non aveva bisogno di lui, non davvero, perché Will doveva sapere cosa mancava fra quelle pagine.  
La sua empatia.  
Inconsapevole scelta forse dettata dalla paura di indagare quel legame, quella connessione fra Gauguin e Van Gogh che avrebbe ricordato la loro, in qualche modo.  
Quando l'ora scoccò, Hannibal era pronto a tornare indietro nel tempo e ricomporre la tazza in frantumi.

 

Un'ora dopo, puntuale, Will entrò nell'ufficio, senza bussare.  
Hannibal era già seduto sulla poltrona e Will lo imitò sedendosi su quella opposta, in silenzio. Prese un sospiro celandolo al meglio con stanchezza mentale.  
Aspettò.

 

"Hai scelto un soggetto per cui potresti sfruttare fino in fondo le tue doti, Will. Gauguin che scappa alla ricerca dei colori e Van Gogh che resta e, proprio perché non può smettere di cogliere tutti i colori della vita, si abbandona alla malattia e alla morte."  
Hannibal accavallò le gambe, posandovi delicatamente le mani sopra. Alle sue spalle, l'animale gli soffiava sul collo.  
Voleva ancora, molto di più, voleva Will dal suo lato del vetro, dentro l'anima. Eppure doveva accontentarsi di quella strana connessione improvvisamente ritrovata. Impalpabile, ma presente.

 

Will si ritrovò subito catapultato nel giusto quadro mentale.  
Erano bastate poche frasi, e Hannibal era riuscito a farlo entrare dove non riusciva a mettere piede da mesi. Forse da anni. Ed ora eccolo lì, nel cuore pulsante della sua tesi.  
Immagini cominciarono ad accavallarsi nella sua testa. Gauguin, pieno di sensi di colpa, che prende quel treno. Van Gogh, che pur di non sentire quello che gli viene detto, che Paul se n'è andato, si taglia via l'orecchio.  
"Non puoi vivere con lui, non puoi vivere senza di lui," mormorò.

 

"Credi che il modo in cui si sono cambiati a vicenda abbia avuto il suo giusto epilogo nella separazione, Will?"  
Hannibal scrutava Will a fondo, negli occhi che erano anche i suoi occhi.  
Era come guardarsi allo specchio dopo anni: riconoscersi, sì, ma notare i piccoli cambiamenti.  
Le grinze che invecchiano l'anima.  
_Will è un uomo, ormai..._

 

Will si grattò il velo di barba.  
"Onestamente... non so se sia un epilogo giusto. Chi decide quale sia un giusto epilogo? La vita... è molto più concreta... e...", si bloccò. Il suo ragionamento non convinceva nemmeno se stesso.  
"No, non è stato un epilogo giusto. Paul non sarebbe dovuto salire su quel treno. Vincent non avrebbe dovuto lasciarlo andare. Se davvero avesse voluto... se davvero avesse voluto che restasse, avrebbe trovato un modo. Invece di ritrovarsi a dipingere sedie vuote sentendo la sua mancanza come un idiota...", si interruppe, rendendosi conto di non stare più parlando di due artisti, due pazzi che avevano vissuto una breve e intensa storia nella Casa Gialla di Van Gogh prima di separarsi dolorosamente.  
_Non sarei dovuto venire._  
Abbassò lo sguardo sulle mani, e poi lo riportò su Hannibal.  
_Non sarei dovuto venire._

 

"Se Van Gogh l'avesse fermato, Gauguin non avrebbe più dipinto, non avrebbe sperimentato i suoi colori, la sua spessa linea di contorno a definire la realtà. Non pretendo di avere la tua empatia, Will. A me resta solo l'osservazione e non posso sapere quanto Gauguin fosse pentito, quanto sentisse la perdita. Quello che so è che aveva bisogno di andare. Forse, per quanto vorremmo disperatamente qualcosa, nonostante le nostre più profonde convinzioni, ci troviamo a fare scelte impossibili dettate dal cambiamento. Lasciamo andare e restiamo."  
Hannibal sentiva Will. In un punto scomodo fra il cuore e i polmoni, pungere e insinuarsi nella carne, lasciandolo sanguinante. Sentiva tutto, il suo profumo, l'aria immobile modellarsi attorno al suo calore, il suo sguardo, il suo dubbio.  
_In bilico sull'orlo frastagliato di qualcosa che potrebbe non essere mai..._

 

Will fu colpito da un'altra folgorante immagine.  
"Ecco perché quello che Gauguin ha dipinto da lì in poi non era granché. Non aveva niente da raccontare, se non il ricordo. Le sue figure non comunicano mai tra loro."  
Fu tentato di ignorare il resto di ciò che aveva detto Hannibal. Le varie implicazioni. Non sapeva come, però voleva farlo.  
"Non sei Van Gogh, Hannibal. Non sei Gauguin, ma non sei nemmeno Van Gogh. E nemmeno io lo sono," disse invece.

 

"Ma sei partito, Will. E hai costruito una vita perfetta sulle macerie. Jack è contento?"  
Non voleva pungere e colpire, ma quello che sentiva fra le costole premeva per uscire.  
"Quando ho incontrato la tua famiglia ricordo che pensai nitidamente alle cicatrici dal loro bordo frastagliato. Cicatrici sull'anima. Loro credevano non vi fosse più spazio, in te, per altre cicatrici. Ma questa vita, quella che hai ora, Will, non ne sta lasciando? Non ci sono cicatrici profonde? Come se un organo fosse stato estirpato a forza e sostituito con qualcosa di posticcio?"  
_O le cicatrici sono solo mie?_

 

Will batté sul bracciolo a palmo aperto.  
"Cicatrici? Sono _ricoperto_ di cicatrici! E non sono lì certo per colpa della mia famiglia, io...", deglutì. "Jack voleva che ti denunciassi. Per quello che mi hai lasciato sul collo."  
_E ovunque._  
Si ritrovò a fissare il mostro davanti alla sua gabbia, che lo salutò come un vecchio amico. La rabbia di Will veniva da lì, da un posto che non visitava da tempo.  
Da tre anni.

 

"E perché non l'hai fatto, Will? L'avrei meritato, lo sappiamo entrambi."  
Avrebbe meritato una prigione ben più fisica di quella in cui aveva trascorso gli ultimi anni, ad aspettare che Will gli facesse visita.

 

"Perché..."  
Perché non l'aveva fatto?  
“Perché..."  
Cercò indietro nella mente, a tre anni prima. A conversazioni gridate con Jack, fino alle lacrime, fino a che non gli facevano male i pugni da quanto li stringeva. 'Non potrei mai fargli questo!', gli aveva detto e ripetuto, lasciando sempre Jack a guardarlo con un misto di disgusto e disapprovazione, finché Will non se ne andava. Ci era voluto molto tempo e interventi di Bella perché le cose si calmassero. Perché tornassero a una parvenza di normalità.  
"Perché potevo capire perché lo avessi fatto."  
Ed era sempre stata quella la sua maledizione.

 

Né con lui, né senza di lui.  
Sembrava una condanna e Hannibal poteva sentirla fra le parole di Will, poteva percepirne l'empatia, il dolore, ogni cosa. Come fosse anche sua. _Perché_ era anche sua.  
"Abigail chiede di te, ogni tanto." disse, cambiando la direzione della discussione, lasciando che si adagiasse sul fondo del loro mare in tempesta.  
_Lo fa per torturarmi. Perché lo merito. Perché ho bisogno di soffrire e ricordare_.

  
Will contrasse la mascella.  
Lo aveva lasciato entrare. Solo un pochino, giusto per mandargli una stilettata al petto solo con quel nome. Quello che segnava l'inizio del loro declino.  
_Lo fa per torturarmi. Per punirmi per essermene andato._  
"È ancora chiusa nella tua camera delle torture?"

 

Hannibal abbassò lo sguardo, sorridendo a quel fendente.  
"No. Frequenta l'università. Mangiamo insieme, di tanto in tanto. La porterò a Firenze, quest'estate."  
Quella parola finì per prudere e irritare la lingua.  
Lo aveva suggerito lei, l'ennesima tortura a beneficio di Hannibal, perché non scordasse Will e continuasse a soffrire.  
Lo sapevano entrambi, ma Hannibal non era certo Will avrebbe capito quella dinamica di mutua manipolazione e di continuo ferirsi, non più. Forse, un tempo...

 

Una scarica di rabbia gli attraversò il corpo quando sentì quella parola.  
La odiava. E odiava il modo in cui Hannibal fingeva di essere un uccellino ferito, che abbassava lo sguardo, che diceva di meritare denunce. Non era Hannibal, quello. Era il guscio vuoto di un uomo, e Will lo disprezzava.  
Si era aspettato di più.  
Lo odiava, in quel preciso momento, lo odiava.  
"Cosa stai facendo?", chiese aspro. "Basta giochetti del cazzo."

 

"Siamo oltre i giochi, Will."  
Hannibal si alzò dalla poltrona, il solito sorriso dipinto in viso, a tendergli le labbra, come se avesse appena parlato con un vecchio amico di ricordi pallidi e senza significato, invece di sanguinare su quella poltrona.  
"La tua tesi ha quello che le serve e tu hai le risposte per renderla anche più di ciò che è. C'è altro che posso fare per te, Will?" domandò quieto, avviandosi alla porta, senza però aprirla.  
Si voltò nuovamente verso Will, in attesa.

 

Will si alzò per avvicinarsi alla porta, ma invece di andarsene ci spalmò una mano sopra per impedire ad Hannibal di aprirla.  
"Se siamo oltre i giochi, dimostramelo. Cos'è tutto questo atteggiamento passivo? Non riesco più a..." _sentirti_ , "riconoscerti."

 

"Cosa vuoi che faccia, Will? Vuoi che ti colpisca dimostrandoti di essere cattivo?" lo chiese con calma composta, come se avesse potuto davvero esaudire Will in caso di assenso.  
Lo guardò, a fondo.  
"Abbiamo trovato le nostre vite, Will, ma quelle vecchie sono in attesa nell'ombra. Presto temo arriveranno a bussare e posso solo suggerirti di non restare oltre questa porta. È buio qui, e la follia attende."  
Le parole scivolarono fuori fino a diventare un sussurro.  
Se Will desiderava la luce, se voleva la sua vita semplice, doveva andare.

 

Will si inabissò in quelle profondi iridi scure.  
La porta era aperta, lo aveva lasciato entrare, e le sue parole erano serpenti velenosi che mordevano ovunque riattivando circuiti che aveva sopito da tempo. Ed era bastato così poco.  
Una sola conversazione, e Will era già dove non avrebbe dovuto essere.  
_La follia non mi ha mai fatto paura._  
_Il dolore, la morte. La paura stessa, questo sì._  
Avrebbe voluto urlare. Andarsene. Picchiarlo. Tutto per non sentire il terreno inclinarsi sotto i piedi. Era stato su solida terra per tre anni.  
Aveva vissuto al sole, non nell'ombra.  
Il mostro uggiolò, piano.  
"Ho una moglie."

 

"Lo so, Will."  
_E vorrei strapparti via questa vita di dosso, estirpandola con le mie mani, per annegarti nella mia oscurità, nella nostra oscurità. Ma mi hai dimostrato che c'è un solo modo per ottenerlo, ed è lasciarti fare ciò che vuoi._  
_Se deciderai di restare nella luce, Will, non sarà responsabilità di nessuno se non tua. Se verrai al buio, non sarà colpa di nessuno se non tua._  
"Hai una moglie e un figlio." sorrise, Hannibal, di un sorriso incoraggiante, "E una tesi. Tutto quello che hai sempre desiderato. Tutto quello che vuoi."

 

  
_  
__Tutto quello che vuoi._  
Will strinse il pugno, voleva colpirlo, ma non lo fece. Lo riaprì per spalancare la porta e uscire, allontanarsi, riprendere il controllo. Ma non era più alla luce del sole. L'aveva lasciato entrare, e ora l'ombra gli aleggiava intorno. Doveva tornare a casa, sarebbe dovuto tornare a casa. Ma aveva bisogno di un drink, e si fermò al bar.  
Ed non era più il barman, quindi Will fu costretto a usare la voce e ordinarsi da bere.  
Bevve il primo dito di whiskey in un colpo solo, cercando di riordinare i pensieri.  
La tesi era finita, Hannibal aveva ragione.  
Aveva ottenuto ciò che voleva, cioè riconnettersi con una parte di se stesso, e dare un cuore a ciò che voleva scrivere. Il problema era che quella non era l'unica connessione che si era riaperta. Era debole. Solo un filo.  
Ma Will conosceva bene quel filo per sapere che presto sarebbe potuto diventare un fiume in piena. Giocherellò con il bicchiere, osservando il liquido ambrato al suo interno.  
La tesi era finita. Aveva tutto quello che voleva.  
_Tutto quello che vuoi._  
Doveva solo tornare a casa, scrivere, laurearsi, e non avrebbe mai più rivisto il Professor Lecter. E quel filo, alla fine, si sarebbe spezzato.  
Sì, era esattamente quello che avrebbe fatto.  
Finì il contenuto del bicchiere in un altro gesto e secco, pensando alle correzioni da fare al testo, quando si accorse di aver lasciato la tesi nell'ufficio di Hannibal.  
Si maledisse con una smorfia.  
Era solo una piccola deviazione, non sarebbe cambiato molto.  
Tornò sui suoi passi, e quando fu di nuovo davanti a quella porta - quella maledetta porta - sentì delle voci all'interno della stanza.  
Forse un collega? Will bussò.

 

Hannibal udì il bussare e si zittì. Spostò lo sguardo sulla tesi di Will - il plico di fogli che aveva continuato ad attirare la sua attenzione da quando il suo proprietario era uscito - per poi tornare su Francis Dolarhyde.  
Dolarhyde era uno studente brillante, forse troppo entusiasta, appassionato di William Blake e - da ciò che il professore aveva potuto scorgere - anche di Hannibal stesso. Non era Will, certo, e averlo chiamato lì si era rivelata una mossa calcolata alla perfezione.  
Perché, in fondo, Hannibal sapeva perfettamente chi stava bussando alla porta della follia.  
"Avanti." disse, restando sulla poltrona in posizione rilassata.

 

Will spinse sulla maniglia, la porta si aprì rivelando l'interno con uno scricchiolio inquietante.  
Due poltrone.  
Hannibal e un ragazzo.  
_Uno studente._  
Stesse pose, come uno specchio.  
Non si rese conto della totale trasformazione nel mostro, della inevitabile esplosione delle sbarre, finché non fu sopra il ragazzo.  
Calciò la sua poltrona - la _sua_ poltrona - con un colpo secco, mandandola a volare all'indietro.  
Si piegò su di lui, bloccandolo a terra con una mano sul collo e un ginocchio premuto sulla spalla.  
Era una esperienza extracorporea, essere così calmo, freddo, mentre lo colpiva con precisione.  
Dipinse il pavimento con il suo sangue, sbucciandosi in modo piacevole le nocche, annientando se stesso e quel giovane in rapidi colpi non troppo ravvicinati. Voleva che vedesse bene arrivare il pugno successivo.  
Voleva che fosse testimone della morte di entrambi.

 

Hannibal non lo aveva previsto.  
_Riesci sempre a sorprendermi._  
Fu immediato, violento e freddo allo stesso tempo. Fu Hannibal che cresceva in Will.  
Lo lasciò sfogare quell'istinto, osservandolo dalla sua poltrona, senza muovere un muscolo. Un istante e un pugno, un altro istante e un altro pugno. Quando si accorse che il controllo di Will era rivolto tutto a misurare le ondate di furore perché facessero più male, allora intervenne, afferrando Will con forza per le braccia e tirandolo indietro.  
"Will..." Mormorò.  
Non per fermarlo, non per giudicarlo, non per riprenderlo.  
Solo e soltanto per riportarlo alla realtà di quello che aveva appena fatto.  
Hannibal voleva vedesse Francis per terra, il suo sangue, quell'opera d'arte tinta di rosso.  
Voleva si rendesse conto di essere appena scivolato nell'oscurità.  
_Di nuovo._

 

Will si lasciò tirare indietro, ansimando.  
Guardò Hannibal, così orgoglioso, e fu quasi pronto ad attaccare anche lui, ma seguì il suo sguardo verso il ragazzo steso a terra e capì.  
Non era stato Hannibal, non stavolta.  
Aveva varcato quella soglia tutto da solo.  
_E gli piaceva._  
Avrebbe dovuto provare rimorso, vergogna, invece sentiva solo... rinascita.  
Avrebbe voluto alzare le mani al chiaro di luna e mostrarle il sangue sulle sue mani come pegno.  
"Confido che saprai fare in modo che non sporga denuncia," disse, ancora ancorato tra le braccia di Hannibal.  
Una cosa non era cambiata affatto, non riusciva mai a sottrarsi al suo tocco.

 

Hannibal si ancorò al calore di Will, sentendolo attraverso il completo. Avrebbe dovuto soccorrere Francis, che piano sembrava riprendere coscienza mugugnando il suo dolore, ma c'era Will e Will era più importante di tutto il resto.  
Lo era stato sin dal primo istante.  
Hannibal riprese parole già dette.  
"Questo è quello che ho sempre voluto per te, Will. Per entrambi."  
Voleva sentirglielo dire di nuovo, voleva che Will ammettesse di essere un mostro. E che due  
mostri, insieme, non si sarebbero mai annullati, ma solo rafforzati a vicenda.  
Voleva che si lasciasse andare.  
Lo desiderava con tutto se stesso.

 

Will sentì Hannibal scivolargli dentro, come uno di quegli animali che si insinuano nelle aperture e poi tirano fuori gli aculei per piantarsi contro le pareti e rimanervi ancorati per sempre.  
Guardò quel ragazzo, il cadavere di se stesso, e cercò un motivo per sottrarsi a quello che aveva davanti, quello che stava succedendo, ma non ne trovò nemmeno uno.  
'Ho una moglie', avrebbe dovuto dire.  
"È bellissimo," disse, invece.

 

Hannibal si leccò le labbra. La pelle di Will era così vicina, invitante. La sua voce aveva parlato e Hannibal era volato giù con lui.  
Eppure non era quello il momento giusto. Sfiorò il pensiero di baciare Will, di prenderlo e prendersi indietro la sua vita, uscendo dalla sua prigione.  
Ma aveva promesso a se stesso di attendere l'arrivo di Will e Will c'era quasi, era così vicino a lasciarsi la luce alle spalle, così vicino al pelo dell'acqua.  
"Devo occuparmi di questa faccenda, Will." disse, prima di aggiungere, in un respiro "Se vorrai, mi troverai a casa."  
_Voglio che tu sappia sempre dove trovarmi._

 

Will annuì, avvicinandosi alla scrivania.  
Sentiva già il corpo bruciare nei punti dove Hannibal lo aveva toccato.  
Raccolse la tesi con le dita insanguinate.  
Non ebbe bisogno di aggiungere nulla.  
_Siamo oltre i giochi._  
Lasciò la stanza in silenzio, ognuno di loro aveva una faccenda da sbrigare, quella sera.  
Arrivò da Molly senza premurarsi di pulire il sangue.  
Aveva smesso di vergognarsi di chi era. Si era ritirato nell'oscurità, aveva spento l'interruttore dell'umanità, per vivere direttamente nella terra dei mostri.  
Molly urlò, all'inizio. Will non dovette nemmeno aprire bocca. La guardò virare dal rabbioso allo stanco ("Voi due vi meritate a vicenda"), per poi impacchettare Walter e andarsene in silenzio.  
Non era mai comunque stato un rapporto passionale, il loro.  
Si era acceso e spento come una fredda lampadina al neon. Spargeva la luce che doveva spargere, niente di più.

 

Hannibal aveva sussurrando all'orecchio di Francis le giuste parole, suadente e manipolatore. Lo aveva ripulito e portato all'ospedale, aveva confermato la sua storia - una rissa inutile fra studenti, perché i giovani sono così - e si era assicurato che tutto andasse bene.  
Perché Will lo aveva chiesto e Hannibal lo aveva fatto.  
Tornò a casa forse più tardi di quanto avesse creduto, parcheggiando con calma.  
Will poteva essere lì o poteva essere ancora in viaggio, questo Hannibal non lo sapeva. Quello che sapeva era che sarebbe arrivato.  
Non era necessaria empatia per saperlo, solo osservazione.

 

Will lo stava aspettando in corridoio, placidamente appoggiato con la schiena contro la porta, le mani in tasca.  
Stava ripensando a ciò che era successo dall'altra parte, anni prima. Non era più la stessa persona, non si sentiva più quel ragazzino spaventato, ma non era certo di come fosse arrivato a quel punto. Gli ultimi tre anni erano stati automatici, robotici. Non aveva che fatto che proseguire, _sopravvivere_ , giorno dopo giorno, e pensava che sarebbe bastato così.  
Gli ci era voluta solo un'occhiata a Hannibal per riaccendere tutti i sistemi operativi, interruttori che inevitabilmente si erano riaccesi l'uno dopo l'altro,  in sequenza.  
Forse era proprio per quello che era andato da lui.  
Vivere come un automa non era vivere affatto.  
Non era sicuro nemmeno di quello che sarebbe successo adesso.  
Poteva solo ascoltare i passi inconfondibili di Hannibal che si avvicinavano da dietro l'angolo, e vedere dove sarebbero andati da lì.

 

"Will."  
Era un saluto, uno strano bentornato.  
Lo anticipò in casa, ma un secondo dopo gli stava già dedicando tutta la sua attenzione, anche se erano ancora in piedi, stagliati all'ingresso come due mondi che stanno per entrare in collisione. Hannibal si avvicinò piano, delicatamente, anche se l'uomo che aveva davanti non aveva lo sguardo del ragazzo di tre anni prima.  
"Posso vedere le tue mani?"  
Voleva assicurarsi che stesse bene, ricordargli un momento molto simile di tre anni prima e, allo stesso tempo, soddisfare se stesso con la visione tangibile di quanto accaduto.

 

Will allungò le dita.  
Le aveva lavate dal sangue secco per non farsi fermare dalla polizia nel tragitto, ma non le aveva disinfettate.  
Si chiese distrattamente se non l'avesse fatto per un motivo. Per _questo_ motivo.

 

Hannibal lasciò che Will poggiasse le dita nel suo palmo. Calde. Sicure.  
"Vieni."  
Era un ordine, ma venne pronunciato con tono morbido. Hannibal si avvicinò al divano continuando a trattenne le dita nella sua presa delicata.   
"Posso?" chiese poi, prima di far accomodare Will e di abbandonare la sua mano alla ricerca di bende e disinfettante.  
Ed era una domanda molto più estesa di quel semplice gesto.

 

Will ispezionò la casa, trovandola uguale a come l'aveva vista l'ultima volta, quando aveva desiderato di disegnare Hannibal mentre mangiava un chicco d'uva.  
Il tempo si era fermato, là dentro. Hannibal lo aveva aspettato, chiuso in una prigione tutta sua.  
Si lasciò guidare al divano, consapevole che non gli era stato ordinato e che lui non stava obbedendo.  
Rispose alla domanda con un cenno affermativo del capo. Era curioso di sapere cosa sarebbe successo. Cosa Hannibal gli avrebbe detto.  
E come lui stesso avrebbe reagito.

 

"Disegni ancora, Will?" domandò casuale Hannibal, accomodandosi vicino alle gambe di Will, in ginocchio e posando il necessario per medicarlo poco distante.  
Era chiaro a quale ricordo stessero entrambi pensando, tanto valeva portarlo allo scoperto, dargli forma.  
Iniziò a passare il disinfettante sulle nocche, come un tempo.

 

"No," rispose, e fece una pausa. Voleva che Hannibal assimilasse ogni cosa, con calma. Aveva provato a mettersi sui fogli, ma ne uscivano solo cose senz'anima. _Personaggi che non comunicavano tra loro._  
Come Gauguin senza Vincent.  
"Non ero la stessa persona. Non riuscivo..."  
Si stava di nuovo lasciando ipnotizzare dalle mani affusolate di Hannibal che si affaccendavano sulle sue nocche. "A pensare."

 

"Pensi ancora ad Alan. O una donna ha significato anche non doverti confrontare con corpi simili e simili aspettative?"  
Hannibal non alzò lo sguardo su Will, non c'era tono di sfida nelle sue domande. Voleva sapere. Voleva conoscere perché aveva osservato, ma desiderava risposte certe. Desiderava conoscere quel Will uguale e diverso.  
Anche premendo tasti potenzialmente pericolosi. Perché se Will era lì doveva significare che era pronto all'eventualità del dolore, proprio come lo era Hannibal.

 

Will sbuffò, ma non era irritato, solo stanco.  
"Non penso ad Alan da molto tempo. È morto. La morte... succede."  
Alan era solo un vecchio rumore di sottofondo. C'era dispiacere, ma non quel dolore schiacciante e opprimente di anni prima. Ne era arrivato uno molto più grande, dopo. Quello della possibilità di una vita svanita nel nulla, ed è molto peggio della fine di una.  
"Per quanto riguarda Molly... era una donna forte, con un figlio già pronto. Erano quello di cui avevo bisogno."  
Sapeva che Hannibal avrebbe colto l'utilizzo del tempo passato.

 

"Anche la vita può _succedere_ se non si sta attenti, se non si ha la cura di viverla fino in fondo. Volevi una famiglia e ne hai trovata una impacchettata e pronta all'uso. Volevi evitarti il dolore della morte e la morte è diventata un ricordo. Hai tutto quello che volevi, Will. Quindi devo chiederlo, cosa vuoi ora?"  
Alla fine, dopo aver chiuso la benda, Hannibal alzò gli occhi e incontrò quelli di Will. Si immerse lì, fra l'azzurro e il nero, annegando, senza neanche sforzarsi di cercare aria, lasciandosi andare.  
Adagiandosi sul fondo.

 

"Voglio....", Will saggiò le parole con attenzione. Non sapeva cosa voleva, ma a Hannibal non sarebbe andata giù come risposta, né a se stesso. Doveva tuffarsi nella propria immaginazione e scavare finché non l'avrebbe trovata. Se lo doveva.  
"Voglio riscoprire chi sono. Mi sono perso, e tutto quello che sento adesso è stanchezza, e rabbia. Voglio capire dove andare. È come stare sospeso sul bordo di un precipizio, e potrei precipitare da entrambe le parti."

 

"È davvero questo che vuoi, Will?" Hannibal sospirò, "Se è così ho bisogno che tu stia qui un attimo."  
Hannibal si allontanò appena, scrutando Will negli occhi, attendendo l'ennesimo assenso.

 

Will annuì.  
Era sincero in tutto quello che aveva detto. Era stanco di sentirsi così distaccato dalla vita. Voleva tornare a sentire.  
A saggiare le emozioni sulla punta della lingua.  
Non sarebbe riuscito ad andare avanti per molto con quello che stava facendo con Molly, era una vita preconfezionata e finta.  
Con Hannibal c'erano stati molti sbagli, molte complicazioni, ma almeno era _reale_.

 

Hannibal si allontanò. Andò in camera da letto, scrutando il materasso e ripensando a giorni del passato che sembravano terribilmente vivi e pulsanti.  
Prese la corda, prese la frusta, e andò nell'altra stanza.

 

Will osservò pigramente Hannibal allontanarsi dalla stanza, e tornare accompagnato da una frusta e una corda.  
Accavallò le gambe e corrugò la fronte, leccandosi lentamente le labbra, per poi allungare una mano, con il palmo rivolto verso l’alto.

 

Hannibal posò la frusta e la corda nel palmo di Will, sorridendo, consapevole che stessero pensando la stessa cosa, che fossero la stessa persona. Poi iniziò a spogliarsi: la giacca, la camicia, i pantaloni, fino a restare completamente nudo. E nel silenzio più totale, calò sulle ginocchia, le mani tese dietro la schiena, pronto a guidare Will per farsi legare nel modo corretto.

 

Will guardò Hannibal spogliarglisi di fronte, rimanendo immobile dal divano.  
Se lo beveva con lo sguardo, scendendo sempre più vicino al mostro per ogni strato che scendeva e lasciava scoperta la pelle di Hannibal.  
Era bellissimo, come se lo ricordava, forse meglio, così se stesso, così... _domato_.  
Si incatenarono con lo sguardo quando si piegò sulle ginocchia, e Will si alzò con calcolata lentezza. Prese la corda e cominciò a girare intorno a Hannibal, come un lupo che tormenta la preda prima di avventarsi su di essa.

 

Hannibal attese che Will posasse la corda sulla sua pelle, l'aspettativa che gli si annodava nel ventre trasformandosi gradualmente in eccitazione. Lo sentiva emergere pian piano, più diventava consapevole del suo potere. Percepiva l'apatia, quella rabbia stanca, esausta, scivolargli via di dosso.  
Non era necessario stabilire una parola sicura, non era necessario parlare, non davvero.

 

Will scivolò infine alle spalle di Hannibal, con lentezza.  
"Parlami," ordinò.  
Sapevano entrambi che non avrebbe saputo come fare, e voleva fargli male, sì... oh, se gliene voleva, aveva cominciato a sentire quella voglia pizzicargli la mente fin da quando era uscito dalla stanza con la frusta in mano... ma non voleva ucciderlo. O almeno, non ancora.

 

Hannibal scivolò sulla tentazione di dilatare quell'istante all'infinito, così iniziò a parlare piano, guidando Will affinché la corda fosse stretta e salda all'altezza del gomito, ma annodata in modo sicuro. Poi passò a dare indicazioni perché anche ai polsi fosse riservato lo stesso trattamento.  
  
"Le cosce e i glutei sono i punti dove si può colpire con più forza. Il volto e i genitali andrebbero evitati. Questa frusta è morbida, adatta a chi non è esperto, quindi puoi colpire dove vuoi."  
Hannibal sentì l'eccitazione raggiungere i livelli massimi, mozzandogli le parole sulle labbra impercettibilmente.  
Will stava compiendo un rituale - un rituale distruttivo e bellissimo - e Hannibal voleva imprimersi nella mente ogni sensazione, ogni suono, ogni parola.

 

Will prese nota di tutto e rispose con un 'mmh' quasi impercettibile.  
Raccolse la frusta da terra e ricominciò quel lento aggirare Hannibal... voleva che lo vedesse. Voleva che osservasse il suo divenire.  
Il primo colpo fu deciso, ma tentativo. Voleva assaggiare la sensazione, il suono. Lasciò solo una piccola traccia di rosso sulla coscia di Hannibal. Non era sufficiente.

 

Hannibal non staccava gli occhi da Will ogni volta che compariva nel suo campo visivo. Ne beveva con lo sguardo l'aria predatoria, la lenta sicurezza che andava accumulando.  
Il colpo partì, infrangendosi contro la coscia, risuonando nell'aria. Un colpo diretto, senza preamboli, che urtò la pelle, lasciando dietro di sé il vago prurito bruciante del dolore. Non era stato un colpo forte, non era che una preparazione, ma Hannibal aprì la bocca un po' di più, respirando a fondo.

 

Il secondo colpo fu più forte, stava tentando di calibrare la forza, capire quanto la frusta riuscisse a rispecchiare le sue intenzioni.  
Lasciò un'altra striatura rossastra sul braccio di Hannibal, all'altezza della spalla.  
Gli lasciò una piccola scarica di adrenalina sottopelle, ma ancora non era abbastanza.  
Calò la frusta una terza volta subito dopo, sull'avambraccio. Poi una quarta e una quinta, una sesta, ogni volta in un punto diverso, il petto, la schiena, la pancia, arrossando la pelle di Hannibal a ogni contatto ma non era abbastanza, non era mai abbastanza, anche se applicava sempre più forza a ogni colpo.  
"Non basta," ansimò, e si accorse solo in quel momento di aver perso un po' della compostezza.  
Camminò davanti ad Hannibal, avanti e indietro, lasciandogli solchi immaginari sul parquet.  
"Voglio di più."  
Lasciò andare un ennesimo colpo, che spaccò la pelle di Hannibal di un rosso estatico, vivo. Sullo zigomo.

 

I colpi si susseguirono, uno dietro l'altro, spargendosi sulla pelle in modo confuso. Erano dolorosi, ma il dolore non era accecante. Hannibal tendeva i muscoli contro le corde e si rilassava, preparandosi ad incassare, a sentir bruciare, colmandosi del rumore della frusta, esalando respiri pesanti.  
Quando Will prese a parlare, Hannibal immagazzinò la sua frustrazione, arreso al suo volere.

Voleva di più? Che si prendesse tutto.  
Quando il colpo arrivò, tagliandogli lo zigomo, fu come rompere il vetro della sua prigione ed evadere.

 

Will guardò il sangue scivolare fuori dalla ferita, come ipnotizzato.  
Allungò la mano e lo toccò, spalmandoselo sulle dita, lentamente.  
Riportò lo sguardo su Hannibal, e seppe cosa fare. Abbassò la mano libera, alzò quella con la frusta e colpì di nuovo.  
Fu accecante, estasiante, inebriante, il modo in cui adesso la pelle di Hannibal si spaccava per lui.  
Colpì ancora e ancora, spillando sangue e sudore, finché il corpo di Hannibal non divenne un'opera d'arte dalle lunghe strisce rosso vivo, e solo allora si fermò, affannato, a rimirare il suo capolavoro.

 

Il dolore divenne tutto. Ogni suono, ogni percezione, si trasformò nello stridore metallico del sangue che colava. Hannibal serrò gli occhi, con forza, e lasciò che Will colpisse e colpisse. Ansimando, il male stretto fra i denti.  
Se lo voleva ferire, Hannibal avrebbe sofferto.  
Se lo voleva sanguinante, avrebbe sanguinato.  
Se lo voleva morto, sarebbe morto.  
Non c'era spazio per _Firenze_ in quel momento.  
C'era spazio solo per tutto quello che Will avrebbe voluto.

 

Hannibal era davvero, davvero magnifico.  
Sanguinante e ansimante, devoto, per lui. Will si riempì di quella immagine, la lasciò penetrare nella pelle, voleva divorarla e non lasciarla più andare.  
Lasciò andare la frusta e si inginocchiò di fronte ad Hannibal, sentendo quella stessa devozione, qualcosa che andava oltre il piano umano e saliva verso il divino.  
Gli prese la mascella tra le dita, gli alzò il viso, occhi negli occhi. Cominciò leccandogli piano lo zigomo, la pelle frastagliata ma non massacrata, scendendo fino a trovargli il labbro, spaccato.  
Lo circondò con la bocca, e cominciò a succhiare.

 

Hannibal si abbandonò a quel contatto, rispondendovi appena, annebbiato dal bruciore che dalla pelle penetrava nei muscoli e nelle ossa.  
Le labbra di Will erano calde e indugiavano sui suoi tagli. Avrebbe posseduto Will con la sua devozione, lo avrebbe violato con la sua arrendevolezza.  
Gli ansimava nella bocca, tornando piano ad ancorarsi alla realtà.

 

Will era finalmente dove doveva essere, a casa, nell'oscurità, ed entrò nella bocca di Hannibal con la lingua piena del suo sangue.  
Quella di Hannibal era lì, ad aspettarlo come un vecchio amico, e la lasciò fondersi con la propria, danzando insieme, ritrovandosi.  
Gli passò le dita nei capelli, per inclinargli la testa e pretendere che lo lasciasse entrare di più, prima di farle scendere lungo la guancia, in viaggio verso il collo, la sua vera destinazione. Appoggiò le dita affusolate sulla pelle pulsante e sensibile, là nello stesso punto dove Hannibal aveva stretto le proprie su Will.  
Si staccò da Hannibal per guardarlo negli occhi. "Una volta mi hai chiesto cosa avrei fatto se tu ti fossi macchiato di una colpa e io avessi dovuto punirti. Te lo ricordi?"

 

"Lo ricordo." mormorò Hannibal, stretto nelle corde e nella sua stessa pelle, stretto nello sguardo di Will, predatorio, profondo.

 

Era una domanda calcolata, Will sapeva benissimo che Hannibal ricordava ogni cosa, ogni particolare, come lui.  
Doveva solo fargli sapere quanto avesse il controllo.  
Si avvicinò a sussurrargli nell'orecchio. "Ho cambiato idea...", si leccò le labbra. "Non voglio più farlo con le mie mani. Voglio che lo faccia tu. Voglio che tu muoia per me, Hannibal."

 

"Come vuoi che lo faccia?"  
Hannibal non attese neanche un istante, non si irrigidì in quella richiesta, non sussultò. Era una richiesta come qualsiasi altra.  
_La morte accade._  
Se Will era davvero pronto ad affrontare la sopravvivenza, se Will era davvero in grado di portare con sé un altro morto - dopo Alan - a gravargli sull'anima, allora Hannibal aveva tutto quello che desiderava. Aveva Will come aveva sempre desiderato diventasse. Era la sua opera migliore. E come Dyer, aveva vissuto attraverso l'opera che Will aveva appena fatto di lui. Non c'era motivo di rattristarsi nel morire.

 

Will considerò di farlo morire come Alan, ma non avevano armi a disposizione.  
Considerò gas, lamette, coltelli, ma niente gli sembrava appropriato.  
Alla fine alzò lo sguardo sulla imponente finestra della sala.  
Si avvicinò, scostò la tenda e guardo giù. Era abbastanza alto.  
"Vieni qui," ordinò, aprendo il palmo verso Hannibal.

 

Hannibal si alzò a fatica, le mani ancora legate dietro la schiena, e si avvicinò a Will.  
Incontrò il suo sguardo, ci scavò dentro, a fondo. Voleva che Will fosse presente, che non avanzasse meccanicamente in quell'impresa - la più grande impresa della sua vita - ma che la guardasse bene in volto. Che pensasse agli anni futuri, come agli anni che Hannibal si stava lasciando alle spalle, con nitidezza. Che visualizzasse l'assenza e la colpa e le vedesse belle.  
"Tutto quello che vuoi." disse, deciso, prima di guardare oltre la finestra.  
C'era una strana pace in quell'abbandono.

 

Will gli accarezzò la guancia, per poi afferrarlo per la spalla e girarlo, in modo da sciogliere i nodi.  
Non sentiva quasi niente, o forse sentiva tutto.  
C'era una strana pace, in quell'abbandono.  
Quando Hannibal fu libero, gli mise una mano sulla spalla perché si voltasse di nuovo a guardarlo.

 

Hannibal alzò la mano sulla guancia di Will, lentamente, facendola scorrere come la prima volta, in quella che sembrava un'altra vita.  
"Voglio che tu raccolga il nostro futuro, Will e lo tenga al centro della tua mente. Tutte le mattine di colazioni che non ci saranno, ogni risveglio in un letto vuoto, il viaggio a Firenze mai fatto, e i disegni e l'arte. Voglio che tu tenga tutto e lo infranga quando toccherò il suolo. Voglio che tu sia qui, presente, fino alla fine, Will. Ogni condannato a morte ha il suo ultimo desiderio, dopotutto."  
Posò le labbra su Will e poi lo abbandonò, niente più sguardo e niente più carezza. Poggiò le mani sul legno laccato, in attesa dell'ordine.

 

Will annuì, e qualcosa di quelle frasi lo colpì in fondo alle ultime stanze dell'anima.  
Qualcosa non quadrava, in quell'immagine, non del tutto.  
Districò una delle sue mani dal legno e la strinse nella propria.  
"Voglio che mi guardi. E quando ti lascerò andare, cadrai."

 

Hannibal si aprì in un sorriso. E non era più un sorriso umano, ma qualcosa che sarebbe appartenuto al diavolo, da qualche parte, nelle profondità della terra. Il sorriso della vittima che lascia cadere la maschera e si scopre carnefice ancora una volta. Il sorriso di qualcuno che vive del dolore degli altri, che trae il suo nutrimento, che li mette davanti al ritratto grottesco della loro anima e guarda le loro espressioni farsi tetre.  
Parlò con tono deciso, calmo, ma sottilmente tagliente.  
"Così è questo l'epilogo per chi ti ama, Will? Quanto hai impiegato a fare in modo che Alan fosse me, come in questo momento? Quante lente parole, quanti piccoli gesti? Questo è il tuo progetto, Will, questo è ciò che sei. Dimmi quella parola, Will, dimmela e metti fine a questa tortura."

 

Will si aprì in due.  
Rivide se stesso, anni e anni prima, che guardava Alan piangere e disperarsi e lo aveva ignorato, spingendolo e spingendosi in lui finché non lo aveva annullato.  
Il vetro si ruppe, Will vide con chiarezza Hannibal, di fronte a lui, nudo e insanguinato, pronto a lanciarsi da una finestra se lui non avesse messo fine al loro gioco.  
Gioco che, stavolta, aveva iniziato lui.  
Quello era il suo progetto.  
Quella era la fine di chi lo amava. E non era una fine bellissima? E non era un giusto epilogo?  
Il mostro non disse niente, perché il mostro era lui.  
Si specchiò negli occhi scuri di Hannibal.  
Lo abbracciò, stretto, sciogliendosi su di lui.  
"Firenze," disse.  
E poi spinse entrambi oltre il cornicione.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ......  
>  Innanzitutto, VI CHIEDO SCUSA. Dal profondo del mio cuore. Io e Donnie siamo devastate da questo finale, ci maledivamo mentre lo scrivevamo, ma... non poteva finire in nessun altro modo.  
> Ringrazio tutti quelli che ci hanno seguito fin qui. Ringrazio il gruppo Hannigram Ita su Facebook per il supporto.  
> E soprattutto ringrazio Donnie, che ho imparato ad amare con questa storia. You'll always be my Hannibal AND my Will. I love you. I'm all yours. Anything you want. FIRENZE.
> 
> (Ora capirete perché Firenze è diventata la mia safeword per quittare dalla vita.)
> 
> Grazie ancora, e NON UCCIDETECI.
> 
> La canzone è sempre dei Bastille.
> 
> Toodles!


End file.
